Inocência Destruída
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Por culpa da sociedade ingrata e das leis arcaicas, Draco é exilado no mundo muggle. Sem meio de sobreviver, não tem remédio a não ser recorrer ao único que lhe resta, o seu corpo. Advertências: yaoi, mpreg, estupro, tortura, morte de personagens. Tem um final feliz, não sou assim tão má.
1. Mundo Desconhecido

**I** **nocência Destruída**

Sinopse:

Por culpa da sociedade ingrata e das leis arcaicas, Draco é exilado no mundo muggle. Sem meio de sobreviver, não tem remédio a não ser recorrer ao único que lhe resta o seu corpo. Advertências: yaoi, mpreg, violação, tortura, morte de personagens. Tem um final feliz, não sou assim tão má.

Pairings:

Muggles x Draco; Ron x Draco; Neville x Draco; Harry x Draco.

Disclaimer:

As personagens de Harry Potter são propriedade de J. K. Rowling. Eu só me entretenho a torturá-las um pouquinho.

Notas da Autora:

Este fanfic foi um pedido de Elien Prince.

Elien, espero que gostes e que tenha preenchido as tuas expectativas.

Por último, quero agradecer à minha betaread, Lari-thekilla, por toda a ajuda que me prestou neste projeto.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 -** **Mundo Desconhecido**

A multidão debatia-se furiosamente, frente às portas do Ministério da Magia. Hoje, dava início ao julgamento mais polémico após a derrota do Lord Voldemort, pois corria um rumor de que Harry Potter ia testemunhar a favor da família Malfoy. A população revoltada gritava palavras atrozes e vulgares contra o seu Salvador.

Os aurores abriram passo entre os magos e bruxas, que pareciam ter esquecido quem fora a pessoa que os salvara e agora tratavam Harry Potter tal qual vil criminoso, só por fazer aquilo que achava correto em vez do que lhe diziam que devia fazer, como se de uma marioneta se tratasse. A família Weasley havia-lhe virado as costas e tratava-o como se fosse ele quem tivesse segurado a varinha que matara tantos inocentes nessa guerra. Harry era apenas uma vítima das circunstâncias, assim como o eram Draco e Narcisa Malfoy e era exatamente isso que pensava dizer no estrado, quando fosse chamado para testemunhar.

-oOo-

O julgamento começou obviamente com umas palavras de saudação por parte do ministro da magia, seguidas de uma descrição dos crimes pelos quais os réus seriam julgados. Não sem antes dar-lhes uma boa dose de Verisaterum.

\- Lucius Malfoy, o sr. é acusado dos seguintes crimes: homicídio de inúmeros muggles e sangue-ruins, de ser um Death Eater e como tal ter jurado lealdade àquele-cujo-o-nome-não-não-deve-ser-pronunciado, de ter infiltrado o diário do mesmo dentro de Hogwarts, resultando num surto de petrificação que poderia ter resultado na eventual morte do grupo docente e dos seus respetivos estudantes, de ter atentado contra a vida de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley quando estes foram levados a Malfoy Manor ao querer entregá-los ao seu Lord. Como se declara?

\- Culpado.

\- Narcisa Malfoy, a sra. é acusada dos seguintes crimes: albergar aquele-cujo-o-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado no seu lar e dar refúgio aos seguidores do mesmo. Como se declara?

\- Inocente.

Os espetadores entraram em fúria e acusavam-na de estar a enganar de alguma forma o soro da verdade. O ministro ergueu o martelo e deixou-o cair pesadamente em cima da madeira maciça do seu escritório.

\- Silêncio! Lady Narcisa está sob a influência de Verisaterum, pelo que não pode estar a mentir. Agora guardem silêncio e assistam ao resto do julgamento com calma. Já chegaremos a esse ponto mais à frente.

Relutante a audiência foi-se calando gradualmente e regressaram aos seus lugares. No calor do momento, várias pessoas havia-se levantado em fúria.

\- Draco Malfoy, o sr. é acusado de ser um Death Eater e por conseguinte ter jurado lealdade ao seu Lord, de ter assassinado Albus Dumbledore, de ter atentado contra a integridade de Katie Bell e Ronald Weasley no decorrer do seu sexto ano e de ter tentado matar Harry Potter. Como se declara?

\- Inocente.

Ron Weasley ergueu-se furibundo e avançou pelo tribunal em direção ao loiro, sendo impedido pelo auror que acompanhava os acusados.

\- Mentira, és um maldito mentiroso. Isso é o que és, não sei como o estás a fazer, mas tenho a certeza absoluta de que estás a burlar a poção de alguma forma. Ah! Mas não te vais livrar desta, pois eu não vou deixar, maldito. Não vou descansar até que pagues por todos os teus crimes, sua escória imun...

O auror não conseguindo controlar o ruivo, viu-se na obrigação de enfeitiçá-lo, restringindo os seus movimentos e silenciando as suas palavras. Pouco a pouco a calma regressou ao tribunal.

-oOo-

Os minutos foram passando e várias testemunhas foram chamadas por parte da acusação. Começando pela família Weasley, que perjuraram na culpa dos acusados.

\- Senão fosse por Harry eu estaria morta. Haveria virado ossos na Câmara dos Segredos – concluiu Ginny.

\- Muito obrigado pelo seu testemunho, srta. Weasley, foi necessária uma grande coragem para poder testemunhar contra um homem de grande poder com Lord Malfoy. Pode regressar ao seu assento.

A jovem levantou-se para sentar-se junto à sua mãe que a abraçou em gesto de consolo.

-oOo-

O advogado de acusação caminhava de um lado para o outro à medida que interrogava a sua testemunha.

\- E diga-me, sr. Weasley, é verdade que o arguido, Draco Malfoy, atentou contra si ao colocar Amortentia numa garrafa que estava destinada ao diretor Albus Dumbledore?

\- Sim, essa serpente rasteira queria assassinar o diretor e até já tinha tentado antes com um colar amaldiçoado que acidentalmente foi parar nas mãos de Katie Bell.

As testemunhas desfilaram uma a uma, até que chegou o momento de o advogado de defesa poder chamar os seus clientes ao estrado para se defenderem.

\- Sr. Malfoy, ao iniciar este julgamento declarou-se como inocente, poderia por favor elaborar o seu argumento?

\- Disseram que era um Death Eater, mas nunca o fui – ergueu ambas as mangas da sua camisa revelando os seus braços brancos e imaculados, sem rasto da marca escura.

\- Peço a um auror realizar os devidos encantamentos, para constatar se há algum feitiço ou poção a camuflar uma possível marca – exclamou o advogado na direção do ministro, que assentiu e indicou a um homem já nos seus quarenta anos que o fizesse.

O auror realizou vários feitiços e nenhum acusou nada.

\- Está limpo, sr – afirmou o auror ao ministro para depois regressar ao seu lugar.

\- Que conste em ata que o meu cliente não porta a marca escura, pelo que está comprovado que não foi em momento algum um Death Eater. Pode continuar, sr. Malfoy.

\- Acusam-me de matar Dumbledore, mas nem sequer estava no castelo nesse momento.

\- Há alguém que possa confirmar isso, sr. Malfoy?

\- Todo aquele que estivesse no Salão Principal, viu-me sair em direção aos túneis com os slytherins dos primeiro e segundo anos.

\- Muito bem, algo a acrescentar?

\- Não atentei contra Ron Weasley e Katie Bell, confesso que atentei contra Harry Potter diversas vezes, mas nunca com a intenção de matá-lo. Eram infantilidades da idade. Todos fazemos criancices na nossa infância – o .homem assentiu perante as suas palavras

-oOo-

\- A defesa chama a testemunha, Harry Potter!

Harry levantou-se com cabeça erguida e ignorou os olhares de repulsa dos que foram uma vez seus amigos próximos. Hermione dá-lhe um sorriso discreto e Ron finge que não o vê, para não discutir uma vez mais com a ex-namorada. Haviam terminado o relacionamento quando a jovem mulher concluíra que o ódio que o matrimónio Weasley tinha inculcado nos seus filhos contra o apelido Malfoy estava profundamente enraizada no cérebro do ruivo e que não conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de opinião sobre que todos mereciam uma segunda oportunidade, até mesmo uma família como a Malfoy.

\- Sr. Harry Potter, jura dizer a verdade e apenas a verdade pelo nome do Santo Profeta Merlin? - o ministro envia um olhar conciliador e encorajador.

\- Sim!

\- Passo a palavra ao advogado da defesa – um homem de aparência desgastada e cansada levantou-se e situou-se frente ao leão.

\- Sr. Potter, aceitaria por favor tomar Verisaterum para que o seu testemunho não possa ser refutado pela acusação?

\- Sim, não vejo problema algum, visto que como afirmei antes não tenho nada a esconder – o moreno engoliu a poção de um gole só e respirou fundo para de seguida encarar novamente a audiência que o fulminava com a mirada.

\- Para que conste em ata e poder assegurar a efetividade da poção, poderia por favor dizer o seu nome completo?

\- Harry James Potter Evans.

\- Idade?

\- Dezoito anos.

\- Casa de Hogwarts selecionada pelo chapéu do grande mago fundador Godric Gryffindor?

\- Gryffindor, mas o chapéu quis enviar-me a… - Harry tapou a boca apressadamente. O advogado ao constatar que o jovem não queria revelar a informação, muito provavelmente de índole delicada, retirou a questão rapidamente.

\- Sr. Potter, é verdade que está agir sem coação ou sob ameaça, mas de sua livre e espontânea vontade?

\- Sim.

\- Que fique registado que a testemunha está a agir por decisão própria e não sob a ameaça da família Malfoy, como o advogado de acusação insinuou anteriormente à imprensa – o homem virou-se para a acusação com um sorriso desdém.

\- Seu… - o advogado de acusação rangeu os dentes frustrado de ter perdido o seu único argumento para pedir a anulação do testemunho que poderia vir a destruir o seu caso.

\- Sr. Potter, pode proceder ao seu testemunho. Conte-nos o que realmente passou.

\- Quando a batalha começou, Draco Malfoy reuniu os estudantes menores de Slytherin e levou-os pelos túneis subterrâneos, para tirá-los do castelo e poder afastá-los da guerra. Também ofereceu levar os alunos das outras casas, mas mesmo os alunos de primeiro ano querendo ir, os maiores não deixaram, afirmando que era uma armadilha.

\- E era, Sr. Potter? Quero dizer era de facto uma armadilha?

\- Não – negou rapidamente com um gesto de cabeça -. Todos os estudantes que o seguiram permanecem com vida. O mesmo não se pode dizer dos que ficaram na escola – um leve tom de reprovação foi denotado na sua voz, que fez com que alguns dos estudantes presentes se encolhessem, querendo desaparecer, visto que era verdade e eles sabiam-no melhor que ninguém.

Harry fez uma pausa para se acalmar, antes de retomar o seu testemunho.

\- Draco Malfoy não esteve em nenhum lado perto de onde se levou a batalha. É inocente, nem sequer leva a marca, tal como puderam ver momentos antes com os seus próprios olhos. Acaso podem negar o que os seus olhos viram?

\- Protesto! - o advogado de acusação já foi tarde, havia perdido o caso contra o menor dos Malfoy.

\- Denegado! - o juiz deu uma piscadela a Harry. O ministro Kingsley era provavelmente a única pessoa dentro daquele tribunal, para além da sua melhor amiga e os slytherins, que o apoiava.

\- Sr. Potter, tem alguma coisa a acrescentar em defesa do réu, Draco Malfoy? - o advogado de defesa quase dançava de felicidade.

Era o seu primeiro caso desde que se formara e estava a correr melhor do que esperava. Todos o haviam olhado como se estivesse louco, mas ele acreditava na lei e que todos mereciam uma boa defesa e a serpente albina era claramente inocente.

\- Não!

\- Proceda com o seu testemunho a favor de Lady Malfoy.

\- Narcisa Malfoy esteve presente na batalha – o advogado de acusação sorriu em gesto de vitória -, mas não leva a marca e não matou ninguém – o sorriso morreu antes de poder dizer quidditch -. Narcisa Malfoy foi quem me ajudou durante a batalha. Sem a sua ajuda estaria morto.

\- Pode elaborar?

\- Quando Voldemort – houve uma exclamação horrorizada por parte dos presentes – me lançou o feitiço Avada Kedavra, foi ela que disse que estava morto. Isso deu-me vantagem para um ataque surpresa. Se tal não tivesse passado, todos vocês ainda estariam a borrar-se de medo – a voz do salvador pareceu mais um rugido do que outra coisa.

A multidão entrou em furor pela indignação.

\- Calma, calma no tribunal! - o ministro batia o martelo, mas o alvoroço não diminuía.

\- Custa ouvir as verdades, não é assim? Quem são vocês para julgar os outros? Onde estavam quando um grupo de fedelhos lutou com o maior Senhor Tenebroso? A tremer de medo nas suas casinhas, quentinhos debaixo dos seus cobertores. Não passam de um bando de hipócritas, que não fez nada pela guerra e em vez disso enviaram um bando de crianças lutar as batalhas que eram dos adultos. Porque tínhamos de lutar uma guerra que não era nossa? Nem éramos nascidos quando tudo isto começou! - as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Desesperado o moreno deixou-se cair no assento exausto, sem saber exatamente quando se levantara.

As reações dividiam-se entre culpa e indignação. Culpa daqueles que sabiam que tudo o que o salvador do mundo mágico dissera era a mais pura verdade. Indignação daqueles que achavam que era o dever e obrigação dele vencer Voldemort, pois a profecia assim o dizia e se ele tinha de morrer para o fazer deveria ter baixado a cabeça e aceite o seu destino, tal qual cordeiro ao matadouro. Um bando de imbecis, isso era o que todos eles eram.

O julgamento chegou ao fim e veio a hora do veredito.

\- Lucius Malfoy, estás condenado a uma vida em Azkaban – o patriarca suspirou derrotado, sabia que tinha sido afortunado de não ser condenado ao beijo do dementador -. Narcisa Malfoy, fica em liberdade condicional de vinte anos e a sua varinha confiscada. Draco Malfoy, é sentenciado ao exilo no mundo muggle e os seus descendentes não poderão pisar o mundo mágico, sendo este o fim da linhagem mágica Malfoy – a audiência gritava vitórias a gritos extasiados e Harry estava estupefacto com a falta de justiça no sistema judicial mágico.

Foi nesse momento que Hermione e Harry decidiram reformar as leis do mundo mágico, visto que eram injustas e medievais, por não dizer tremendamente arcaicas.

Um auror entrou no tribunal, com a varinha de Draco na mão e cedeu-a ao ministro da magia, que a partiu ao meio, ainda quando não o queria fazer, mas a lei era clara e estipulava que no ato de exílio, a varinha do criminoso devia ser quebrada como gesto simbólico e acima de tudo para servir de exemplo.

Um grito agoniante saiu da garganta do menor dos Malfoy ao mesmo tempo que este colapsou no solo frio e duro, em posição fetal este tentava respirar com muita dificuldade, a dor no seu núcleo mágico era insuportável. Draco tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas os seus pulmões levavam a luta a perder, os dedos das suas mãos contraíram-se em ritos de dor e o seu rosto empalideceu. O sofrimento e o choque para o seu corpo, foi o suficiente para levá-lo à inconsciência.

Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos completamente chocada. Quebrar a varinha de um mago era barbárico, quando a varinha escolhia o mago, esta entrelaçava-se intrinsecamente com o núcleo mágico do mago, pelo que quebrá-la representava um trauma para o núcleo e para a magia em si.

-oOo-

Draco despediu-se dos seus amigos e abraçou-os entre prantos.

\- Não é justo – Pansy estava desolada. O seu melhor amigo. Não, o seu irmão estava a ser abandonado pela sociedade por meras aparências.

Blaise abraçou a sua prometida e tentou consolá-la em vão.

\- Está na hora – o auror puxou o menor suavemente, afastando-o dos slytherins e arrastou-o até à chave do portal.

O portal estava prestes a ser ativado, quando Narcisa Malfoy chegou a correr e a implorar que a deixassem ir. Já tinha perdido o marido, não queria perder também o seu único filho.

-oOo-

Sozinhos num mundo desconhecido, os dois Malfoy encontravam-se, agora, perdidos e sem saber como subsistir naquele vasto mar de incerteza. Narcisa viu-se obrigada a vender as suas joias, as únicas que lhe tinham permitido portar durante o julgamento. O seu anel de noivado e o anel de matrimónio da família Malfoy. O único que restava do que fora uma vez um matrimónio feliz e cheio de amor. Os seus preciosos anéis haviam-na abandonado, restando apenas as belas memórias que preenchiam a sua mente.

Alugaram um quarto, mas os gastos eram maiores do que esperavam, pelo que necessitavam encontrar um meio de sobrevivência. Draco procurou trabalho em incontáveis estabelecimentos, mas a sua falta de conhecimentos e experiência resultou em que todas as portas se fechassem frente ao seu rosto cansado, com olheiras marcadas e profundas.

Deprimido, Draco usou o o pouco que lhe restava para comprar um jornal e abriu na secção de empregos. Todos aqueles empregos eram impossíveis para ele, estava prestes a desistir, quando um anúncio em tons rosa escondido num cantinho chamou a sua atenção.

 _Buscam-se jovens belos e amáveis para serviços bem remunerados._

Era sem dúvida uma proposta duvidosa, mas estava desesperado. Senão havia outra opção, teria de utilizar o único trunfo que lhe restava, a sua boa aparência. Ele não era apenas bonito, muitos diriam que possuía uma beleza andrógena a beirar o angelical ou divino. Tinha que agradecer aos seus antepassados por isso, um dos primeiros Malfoy casou com uma veela. Podia não ter sangue veela suficiente nas suas veias para ter um companheiro de alma destinado ou para dominar o encantamento allure, mas a beleza não se tinha perdido com o passar das gerações. Essa era a verdadeira razão por trás dos cabelos loiros platinados da sua família. Fazia mais de dois séculos que o último Malfoy de cabelos negros havia nascido.

-oOo-

O loiro olhou fixamente para a fachada do edifício, cuja morada aparecia no anúncio. Parecia ser um estabelecimento respeitável. As delicadas linhas que nasciam do chão e se erguiam para unir-se por fim no topo da fachada desenhando figurar abstratas que se assemelhavam vagamente a flores. E a pequena, mas elegante placa que ditava "Primadonna Agency" ao lado de uma porta vidrada que harmonizava perfeitamente com a fachada de tons claros e calmantes.

Draco inspirou profundamente para ganhar coragem e entrou.

-oOo-

A mulher analisava atentamente o jovem de aspeto descuidado frente a ela, com um olhar desconfiado. Não parecia ser o que procuravam. O seu rosto tinha um tom pálido enfermo, o seu cabelo não apresentava um brilho saudável e as suas roupas estavam velhas e gastas.

\- Hmm… não sei. Não penso que sejas adequado…

\- Miss Gold!

\- Sim, Jessie? - a mulher de olhar severo encarou o assistente.

\- Antes de tomar uma decisão… poderia deixar-me arranjá-lo ao menos um pouco? Com essa indumentária e expressão soporífera, não é exatamente a melhor toilette para o avaliar.

\- Ok! Mas se me estás a fazer perder tempo… vais arrepender-te pelo resto da tua miserável vida – lançou um siseio digno de uma serpente.

-oOo-

Miss Gold não podia crer no que os seus olhos viam. Como podia não se ter apercebido do grande erro que estava prestes a cometer? Aquele jovem frente a ela era belíssimo, até ela o queria comer e isso já era dizer muito, pois era uma mulher com standards muito elevados.

Os seus cabelos eram de um loiro platinado quase branco, que brilhava com reflexos semelhantes aos da lua no seu melhor esplendor. Olhos prateados… nunca vira uns olhos dessa cor antes, nem sabia que podiam existir. Os seus olhos eram realçados por um subtil eyeliner negro. As suas pestanas tão claras quanto os seus cabelos, eram longas e cativantes. Uns lábios finos, mas carnosos cobertos com uma leve capa de gloss rosa pálido, que estavam para comê-los a mordidas. Um rosto angelical digno de uma escultura ou pintura de Michelangelo. Sem falar daquele corpo de pecado. Esse loiro era a personificação do pecado capital. Incitava perversão com cada uma das suas inocentes miradas.

Miss Gold sorriu imaginado os rios de dinheiro que aquele anjo a faria lucrar.

\- Disseste que o teu nome era Draco, certo? - o jovem de olhos prata assentiu – Despe-te! - ordenou sem direito a refutação.

Inseguro, Draco, tirou a camisa revelando um torso trabalhado, mas sem deixar de ser delicado. Miss Gold quase babou. De seguida retirou as calças descobrindo umas pernas longas e torneadas. Aí sim, Miss Gold gemeu de excitação e com sinais de libras esterlinas nos seus olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

\- Tira tudinho! - a mulher rodeou o adolescente e deu uma palmada numa das suas nádegas bem formadas. Ao contacto com aquele corpo divinal, uma hemorragia nasal atacou-a.

\- Está bem, Miss Gold? - perguntou Draco ingenuamente.

\- Está tudo mais que bem – mordeu o lábio inferior para conter que um sonoro gemido abandonasse a sua garganta.

Coibido, Draco, retirou as meias e os boxers, ficando tal qual o dia em que sua santa mãe o trouxera a este cruel e terrorífico mundo, só para ser comido… correção admirado por Miss Gold.

-oOo-

Miss Gold era uma jovem mulher nos seus vinte e qualquer coisa, com aparência de quem nunca partiu um prato, mas não se deixem enganar. Era uma pervertida de primeira que desfrutava ver os seus subordinados suplicar e implorar por misericórdia. Caso assim não fosse, não teria estômago para um quarto das coisas que aconteciam naquela agência.

Para todos lá fora, Primadonna Agency era uma agência de talentos com os maiores talentos do Reino Unido. Todos os melhores cantores, atores e modelos saíam desta agência, mas para a elite da sociedade, era uma agência de acompanhantes de luxo.

-oOo-

Se Draco pensava que o pior já tinha passado, estava realmente enganado. Após o termino da análise à sua aparência, veio o exame sanguíneo para assegurar que não era portador de nenhum tipo de vírus. Mas o pior, veio mesmo a seguir.

\- És virgem, Draco? - Miss Gold lançou um olhar crítico e sondador.

\- Sim – murmurou inaudivelmente.

\- Só por trás?

\- Por trás? - perguntou sem compreender de todo a questão.

\- Já vi que sim. E pela frente? - o loiro fez olhos de cachorrinho abandonado à chuva torrencial durante uma noite fria – Draco, sabes o que é sexo?

O jovem frente a ela corou, fechou os olhos e assentiu timidamente.

\- Alguma vez tiveste relações sexuais? - o loiro negou – Nem uma vez? - outra negação – Nem uma aproximação mais íntima? - outro não inaudível saiu dos lábios brilhantes e apetitosos de Draco.

\- Disseram que tinha um paciente – uma mulher nos seus quarenta entrou e avaliou o desnudo jovem frente a Miss Gold. Abriu uma porta e entrou.

Miss Gold empurrou o jovem em direção ao consultório.

\- Sê cuidadosa, Katherine – a médica ergueu uma fina sobrancelha -. Esta vez vais lidar com um premium – a doutora compreendendo rapidamente, assentiu.

\- Bem, jovem…?

\- Draco – respondeu o loiro envergonhado pela sua desnudez, enquanto tentava cobrir-se, bem como pelo aumento do número de pessoas na divisão.

\- Ok, Draco! Deita-te na marquesa e afasta as pernas – o jovem com uma expressão confusa, procedeu conforme indicado.

Katherine colocou um par de luvas de latex e começou a examinação. Primeiro, os órgãos genitais.

\- Que idade tens, Draco?

\- Dezoito.

\- Os órgãos genitais estão bem desenvolvidos para idade e não há sinal de qualquer tipo de doença sexualmente transmissível. O que já era de esperar visto que é um produto premium.

\- Premium? - Draco curioso tentou que alguém lhe explicasse o que significava exatamente o ser um produto premium na agência.

\- Tudo no seu devido tempo, loirinho – exclamou Jessie desde a soleira da porta.

Se já estava envergonhado, agora, Draco queria um buraco para esconder-se e nunca mais sair no que lhe restava de vida.

A médica espalhou um gel, de um frasco que ditava "lubrificante", nas mãos e seguiu com o exame. Tateou o perineo e desceu até ao ânus. Tentou colocar um dedo, mas era muito apertado, resultando num choramingo dolorido do loiro. Desta vez, colocou o gel diretamente sobre o o ânus, ao que Draco tremeu pela sensação repentina de frio, e voltou a tentar. Com muito esforço e após uma longa dilatação conseguiu colocar metade do dedo médio. Ao constatar a virgindade do seu paciente, Katherine, retirou o dedo conseguindo uma queixa dolorosa do jovem. Procedeu a descartar as luvas e saiu seguida de Miss Gold, deixando Draco sozinho com Jessie.

\- Draco, não leves a mal, mas não pareces o tipo de pessoa que faria este tipo de trabalho. Então, porque te submetes a este tipo de situação. Este não é um lugar para um bom menino como tu.

\- A minha família foi à bancarrota – mentiu o loiro – e o meu pai morreu logo a seguir. A minha mãe nunca trabalhou, sempre esteve em festas ou com as amigas. Precisamos de sobreviver.

\- Entendo, mas deverias seriamente pensar em conseguir um trabalho mais decente.

\- E achas que não tentei? Ninguém dá emprego a uma pessoa que não concluiu os estudos e que não tem experiência – exasperado o menor não se apercebeu das lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto atingindo o seu queixo.

-oOo-

Na manhã seguinte, Draco foi guiado uma vez mais ao escritório onde se dera a entrevista.

\- Vou agora começar com umas breves explicações – Miss Gold encarou o jovem frente a ela e sorriu para tranquilizá-lo -. Acabados os exames, vem a formação. Deves aprender a seduzir com um gesto, ser capaz de começar ou parar uma guerra com um simples olhar e encantar com um sorriso.

O loiro assentia a cada palavra dita prestando grande atenção. A sua sobrevivência dependia desse trabalho, pelo que não havia espaço para erros.

\- Já constatamos que tens potencial para ser integrado na parte legal deste estabelecimento, caso contrário não serias um item premium. Dito seja, podes escolher entre as três seguintes vertentes: música, atuação ou modelagem. Quanto mais conhecido fores, mais clientes conseguirás. Alguma preferência – Draco estava confuso, não entendia metade do que a mulher lhe dizia -. Ok! Eu escolho. Tenho o evento perfeito para o teu debut.

-oOo-

Draco estava exausto. Como é que podiam colocar tantas complicações e regras para andar numa passarelle. Tinham dito que a sua graciosidade e elegância eram natas, mas que tinha de seguir uma infinidade de coisas para ser aprovado.

Se o treino de passerelle tinha sido difícil, o fotográfico era impossível. Não era humanamente possível realizar as poses que o estúpido do fotógrafo queria. Ia desengonçar-se todo. Já podia imaginar os seus ossos a deslocarem-se todinhos.

\- Calma, Draco, tu consegues. Conseguiste safar-te vivo de uma guerra. O que é que é um treinozito de modelagem comparado com isso? - o loiro falou para si mesmo tentado encorajar-se e manter a perseverança em alta.


	2. Primadonna Agency

**Capitulo 2 -** **Primadonna Agency**

O treino intensivo tinha concluído por fim, após duas intensas e torturantes semanas.

Draco inspirou fundo, já era parte do seu ritual, sorriu para o espelho e dirigiu-se à saída dos bastidores, pronto para o seu debut.

As luzes de belos e brilhantes tons azulados, reuniram-se ao fundo da passerelle, onde se iria apresentar a peça principal da coleção de roupas marca Armani. A música passou a soar mais harmoniosa e sensual.

Os focos de luz iluminaram a estrela dessa noite, Angel. O modelo portava uma camisa branca translucida com os dois primeiros botões desapertados deixando à vista um pescoço pálido e cremoso. Um colete decotado preto adornados com finas e quase impercetíveis linhas azuis, bem como o formato de uns bolsos inexistentes. As suas esculturais pernas estavam cobertas por umas calças pretas justas que realçavam a linha do seu arrebitado traseiro. Sapatos negros a jogo.

Angel ia acompanhado de uma modelo feminina veterana, também membro premium da agência, Ísis. A modelo portava um vestido de noite azul claro de apenas uma alça, adornada com pequeníssimos diamantes e fios de prata na zona do seio esquerdo, era possível ver parte da pele descoberta, através de um corte estrategicamente colocado no lado direito da cintura do vestido e da racha que atingia a coxa direita. Acompanhado de umas sandálias prateadas com pequenas pedras preciosas, entre as quais diamantes e safiras, incrustadas. Completando assim o conjunto mais caro dessa coleção.

Angel e Ísis caminharam pela passerelle enfeitiçando a audiência com o seu glamour e beleza. Ao chegarem à frente de passarelle adotaram uma pose pensada apenas para agradar certos presentes. Os modelos olharam um para o outro e aproximaram os seus rostos quase formando um beijo. Ísis ergueu a perna direita em direção à pélvis de Angel, que tocou a pele descoberta, deslizando os seus dedos suavemente por toda a sua extensão desde o fino e delicado tornozelo até atingir o pálido e suave joelho, subindo sensualmente para de seguida afastar ligeiramente o tecido que caiu elegantemente revelando a extensão da perna esguia da modelo através da fenda do vestido e agarrá-la subtilmente para colocá-la por fim em torno da sua cintura, juntando os seus corpos sensualmente e rodeando a cintura da modelo com um braço e com a outra mão delineou os lábios da sua companheira.

Retomaram a caminhada e regressaram aos bastidores, satisfeitos de ter feito um bom trabalho e roubado suspiros várias das pessoas no recinto.

-oOo-

No final do desfile, os modelos dirigiram-se a um salão privado onde daria início ao evento principal dessa noite, com a presença exclusiva da elite dessa poderosíssima nação.

Draco sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado Ísis e começou a analisar o salão, tentando assim distrair-se do eminente facto, de que em breve daria-se início ao evento que terminaria a sua vida, tal como a conhecia, para sempre. Dando passo a uma nova vida que este ainda temia e desejava não chegar a conhecer.

Ergueu a cabeça em direção ao palco. Este encontrava-se iluminado por umas luzes claras de baixa intensidade, que proporcionavam um ambiente intimo e misterioso. Haviam também umas cortinas em tons arenosos com um ligeiro brilho dourado, que combinava perfeitamente com a restante decoração, a qual consistia em paredes amarelo torrado com enormes candelabros de ouro trabalhado pendendo do teto alto e abobadado.

O salão era ovalado e estava disposto por mesas redondas, cobertas por finas toalhas de um belíssimo e imaculado branco puro que transmitia uma sensação de calma e paz, que nada se assemelhava às sensações que embargavam o interior de Draco nesse exato instante. O suor começou a fazer-se notar e as suas mãos tremiam quase impercetivelmente para todos. Para todos, menos para a sua parceira de desfile, Ísis tomou as mãos do loiro entre as suas e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso confortante.

\- Vai sair tudo bem, Angel. Só estamos nós os dois. Não há mais ninguém aqui. Foca toda a tua atenção em mim e esquece-te do resto das pessoas – as portas abriram-se e os convidados começaram a entrar, chamando a atenção do loiro que começou a hiperventilar -. Angel! Angel, olha para mim e só para mim. Vai correr tudo bem, eu estou aqui para ti e vou apoiar-te em cada passo desta tua nova jornada – o adolescente assentiu ainda não totalmente convencido.

Miss Gold subiu ao palco luzindo o seu vestido de designer exclusivo e sorriu sedutoramente. Deslizou sensualmente até ao centro do recinto e ergueu a mão com a qual segurava o microfone especialmente personalizado e por tanto coberto por pequeníssimas pedras preciosas.

\- Damas e Cavalheiros é com extremo prazer que lhes dou as vindas uma vez mais neste fantástico evento.

Os convidados começaram a bater palmas com entusiasmo.

\- Para aqueles que ainda não estam familiarizados com o nosso regulamento – sorriu uma vez mais -, as nossas mercadorias estão dividas em duas categorias, uma das quais não esteve presente no desfile, mas não se preocupem, tenho a certeza que se sentiram a gosto com elas e que serão do seu completo agrado. Afinal fui eu que as escolhi – pisca um olho com picardia.

O publico ri suavemente e sem perder a compostura.

\- Bom, já chega de falatório. Tenho a certeza que todos estão impacientes para conhecer os nossos produtos. Começaremos, então, pelas mercadorias premium. Muitos já conhecem a nossa glamorosa Ísis – a modelo levanta-se quase tendo de arrancar as suas mãos de entre as de Draco, que sentiu o pânico e a ansiedade regressarem e subiu ao palco colocando-se ao seu lado - , que recentemente regressou ao país após finalizada uma digressão como a top model principal da coleção de Roberto Cavalli. O valor inicial é vinte e cinco milhões – apontou Miss Gold.

Um homem já nos seus sessenta anos ergueu a mão. De seguida um casal ofereceu trinta milhões, mas o o homem rebateu o valor e passou para trinta e cinco. Os lances foram interrompidos por um homem com aparência aristocrática que dobrou a oferta na esperança de encerrar o lance de valores pela companhia de Ísis

\- Setenta milhões.

Os cavalheiros foram aumentando o valor de compra, atingindo a módica quantia de oitenta e três milhões. Leiloaram, ainda, mais três produtos premium: Caroline, uma ruiva de olhos verdes claros, que havia desfilado um conjunto para mulheres de negócios; Alexander, um moreno também de olhos verdes, que tinha sido o responsável de desfilar um conjunto casual; E por último, Dionise, uma morena de olhos azuis, que desfilara junto a Alexander com um decotado conjunto casual. Os valores finais rondavam entre os setenta e noventa milhões. Até que chegou a vez da última aquisição da agência.

Draco nervoso tentou seguir os conselhos de Íris. O jovem tinha feito uma boa amizade com a sua companheira de desfile. A loira era bem disposta e engraçada, o que ajudava sempre a levantar-lhe a moral cada vez que se desanimava.

\- Por fim temos o nossos querido debutante e o último premium de hoje. Este é um membro novo na nossa família Primadonna, Angel, aproxime-te por favor – Draco juntou-se a Miss Gold no estrado -. Para quem não sabe, quando um produto premium debuta é porque passou todos os exames e fica clinicamente comprovada a sua virgindade de frente e detrás – o loiro tentou, mas não pôde evitar ruborizar-se -. Mas isso não é o bastante, um premium deve ser dotado de uma grande beleza e Angel é certamente uma beleza aristocrática e andrógena, quase roçando a divina. Não concordam? - os convidados comentavam entre si, assentindo às palavras da anfitriã - Por ser o seu debut, um de vós terá a honra de desflorar o nosso pequeno e adorável anjo – o tom lascivo era palpável na sua voz -. O valor inicial é um bilhão.

\- Um bilhão e cinco milhões – um homem baixo e com uma verruga repugnante na bochecha levantou a mão.

\- Um bilhão e vinte milhões – uma mulher de aparência escultural (cirurgia plástica, provavelmente) ergueu o dedo indicador e delineou a silhueta do jovem premium.

Os valores foram subindo e o tom da discussão foi-se tornando mais difícil de controlar.

\- Oito bilhões e meio – uma voz sobrepôs-se ao alvoroço.

\- Vendido! - Miss Gold lambeu os lábios já imaginando a sua conta bancária recheada.

O resto do evento focou-se nos restantes modelos, mas ultrapassando os setenta e cinco milhões.

-oOo-

Draco entrou no jacuzzi e tentou relaxar o máximo possível, para não pensar no que iria acontecer em breves instantes. Podia ouvir os passos inquietos e impacientes do afortunado que ia poder tomar a sua virgindade. E tanto que ele a preservara, não havia cedido aos avanços de nenhum dos seus pretendentes em Hogwarts, nem mesmo quando um deles fora um dos seus melhores amigos.

"O que pensaria Theo? Provavelmente ficaria desgostado de alguma vez ter pretendido ter uma relação comigo" suspirou deprimido ", talvez até sentiria nojo de mim?!" pensou o loiro com tristeza.

Escutaram-se umas batidas na porta do quarto de banho.

\- Só um momento! Já saio!

Levantou-se sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu corpo e cair no chão quando saiu do jacuzzi. Calçou os chinelos e vestiu o robe de seda que o hotel proporcionava apenas aos seus melhores clientes. Dirigiu-se ao espelho e encarou o seu reflexo com pena. Como podia ter caído tão baixo? Vender o seu corpo para sobreviver? Mas não fazia isso só por ele mesmo, também era pelo bem da sua querida e amada mãe. Ela não tinha a obrigação de segui-lo até ali, podia ter ficado no mundo mágico, voltado a casar, talvez até ter outros filhos. Filhos que não fossem uma vergonha como ele. Não, a sua mãe tinha abandonado tudo por ele, o mínimo que lhe devia era fazer tudo o possível por sustentar ambos e manter um estilo de vida minimamente confortável.

Para além disso estava em divida com a agência, tinham-lhe conseguido um apartamento e dado-lhe a formação necessária para participar naquele desfile. Muitos não tinham essa sorte e só eram chamados para os leilões quando debutavam e depois ficavam em stand-by. Apenas uma cara num catálogo que podia ou não ser visto pelos clientes. Isso dificultava-lhes conseguir clientes.

Draco completou o seu ritual e inspirou profundamente antes de abrir a porta e encarar o seu escuro e tenebroso futuro.

O homem era um empresário, pelo que tinha entendido. Era um homem com idade para ser seu avô, baixo, careca, gordo e feio. Yupi! Tinha tirado o prémio maior. Draco suspirou desanimado.

\- Peço desculpa pela demora. Estou um pouco nervoso – disse enquanto tentava manter a compostura e a calma.

O homem virou-se para reclamar aos gritos, mas aquela carinha laroca não lhe permitiu fazer tal atrocidade. Sem dúvida tinha conseguido a melhor mercadoria de todo o leilão. E como bónus ia ser o primeiro a profanar aquele corpo. O empresário deixou aflorar um sorriso de pura perversão.

Draco apresentava um aspeto inocente, mas sem deixar de ser sensual. O velho seguiu com os olhos ávidos o caminho que as gotas de água percorriam. Caindo do seu cabelo, escorrendo pelo seu rosto angelical, atravessando o seu fino pescoço, para aninhar-se por fim nas suas delicadas clavículas. Mal podia esperar para livrar-se do estorvo que o robe representava, ao não deixá-lo acompanhar o recorrido de uma gota travessa que deslizou pelo peito albino, escondendo-se sob a camada da fina, delicada e elegante seda egípcia.

\- Vem aqui! - ordenou o empresário com uma mirada sedenta, semelhante à que teria um homem num deserto sem água perante um oásis inesperado. Sim, aquele jovenzito era o seu oásis.

Draco aproximou-se e deixou que o seu cliente o abraça-se. As mãos do homem ganharam vida à medida que se iam movendo. Primeiramente as mãos só deslizavam suavemente por sobre o tecido, mas rapidamente começaram a fugir para baixo do robe e daí à apalpação foi um salto.

O homem apertou os seus corpos um contra o outro deixando evidente a sua excitação. As suas mãos desfizeram o nó que prendia o robe, para depois deslizar o tecido suavemente pelo corpo alheio. Afastou-se para admirar a sua compra.

\- Perfeito! - o homem começou a ofegar excitado e retirou as roupas num instante, revelando as suas banhas que se balançavam com cada passo que o empresário dava – Deita-te na cama, Angel.

O loiro deitou-se na gigantesca cama da suite presidencial e fechou os olhos. Não queria ver nada do que ia acontecer e se fosse possível não quereria nem sentir o que estava por vir, mas não era uma possibilidade. Miss Gold fora muito explicita, quando dissera que o seu dever era comprazer o seu cliente e agradar-lhe em todos os aspetos possíveis, pois não era apenas a sua reputação em jogo, mas a da agência, também.

"É para isso que me pagam, para substituir uma boneca insuflável", pelo menos é o que Jessie sempre dizia. "Não sei o que é uma boneca insuflável e provavelmente é melhor continuar assim" pensou Draco.

O homem subiu para cima da cama e colocou-se sobre o corpo do loiro. Deixou cair o seu peso sobre o menor, que sentiu que o ar escapava dos seus pulmões à velocidade da luz. Do esforço por recuperar algo de oxigénio resultou um gemido, que o homem interpretou erroneamente como excitação em vez de asfixia, que era o que realmente acontecera.

O peso abandonou-o momentos depois e Draco conseguiu respirar de alívio, ao sentir o ar chegar aos seus doloridos pulmões, antes de que o homem começasse a acariciar o corpo do jovem e a beijar o pescoço alvo e cremoso.

\- És tão belo, Angel. Vou fazer-te sentir um prazer inimaginável, depois que souberes como é ter um homem de verdade dentro de ti não vais querer mais nada. Abre os olhos, quero que me vejas enquanto te levo ao céu.

Relutantemente o loiro abriu os olhos com desgosto perante a imagem grotesca de um homem que não só era gordo como um porco, senão que também grunhia como um. O homem ofegava enquanto esfregava a sua ereção contra uma das pernas do menor.

O velho tentou beijá-lo na boca, mas Draco desviou o rosto, recebendo um beijo na bochecha. Irritado o homem deu-lhe uma chapada.

\- Estou a pagar uma pequena fortuna para poder ter-te no meu leito. Se quero beijar-te, só tens de baixar a cabeça e aceitar.

O adolescente contém as lágrimas e recebe os beijos do homem.

\- Bom menino! Agora a tua recompensa por fazer aquilo que te mandam – o homem põe-se de joelhos e aponta para a sua masculinidade.

Draco não entende e mantém-se quieto. O homem está à beira de perder a paciência, quando se recorda o que o seu acompanhante é um premium.

\- Só sente e depois imita-o o que te vou fazer.

O velho toma o membro inerte do menor e mete-o na boca, mas por mais que chupa e lambe, não consegue que Draco tenha uma ereção, pelo que estica-se para pegar no lubrificante e começa a preparar a entrada do loiro para a intrusão. Desliza um dedo com dificuldade e começa um movimento tira e põe, seguido de pequenas voltas para ganhar espaço no seu interior. Draco sentia apenas um ligeiro incómodo e uma dor imensa, que não deixava transparecer, impedindo-o desse modo de sentir qualquer rasto de prazer naquela ação supostamente agradável, segundo afirmara Miss Gold nas reuniões prévias. Em pouco tempo, são dois os dedos no interior aveludado e quente do jovem. O homem começa a tentar dar com o ponte doce do seu companheiro e quando finalmente o encontra, Draco sente algo que nunca havia sentido antes, um prazer indescritível, tal como Miss Gold havia-lhe dito.

\- Haaaaaa! Haaa… haaaaaaaaa…. ha

\- É aqui? - o homem voltou a tocá-lo fazendo com que novos gemidos deixassem os doces lábios do loiro..

\- Haaa… - Draco tapou a boca, tentado não soltar mais barulhos vergonhosos.

\- Parece que sim e alguém aqui à frente está a começar ficar feliz – o homem retomou a masculinidade na sua cavidade oral e logo pôde deleitar-se com o sémen do menor.

Abriu os dedos imitando o movimento de um par de tesouras em várias direções. O loiro fechava os punhos com força, agarrando os lençóis sobre os quais repousava e movia as pernas inquietamente. Ora, dobrando os joelhos, ora, esticando-os e afastando as pernas o mais que podia, tentando dar um melhor acesso àqueles dedos que tanto prazer lhe proporcionavam. O homem sorriu lascivamente e voltou a torturar a próstata do jovem, que jogou a cabeça para trás perante uma nova onda de prazer que o envolveu. Um terceiro dedo uniu-se rapidamente à festa, abriu os dedos o máximo que conseguiu no apertado espaço que dispunha e rodou-os, para depois retirá-los. Draco gemeu insatisfeito ao sentir-se abandonado repentinamente.

\- Não te preocupes, meu anjo, o melhor ainda está por vir – o sorriso luxurioso do empresário passou despercebido para Draco, que estava perdido entre sensações para ele desconhecidas até à data.

Já esquecida felação que tinha exigido anteriormente, o velho voltou a colocar-se sobre o adolescente e segurou as suas pernas para colocá-las sobre os seus ombros.

\- Visto que és um produto premium vou ser o mais amável possível. Assim que não vou mentir, vai doer – os olhos de Draco brilharam de temor -. Respira fundo e relaxa.

O homem dirigiu a sua ereção à entrada dilatada do menor e empurrou lentamente. As lágrimas começaram a cair das belíssimas gemas prateadas, que eram os olhos do jovem. O homem começou a acariciar o membro flácido do menor, para tentar distraí-lo da dor e refez a trajetória de uma das lágrimas com a sua língua. Começando no queixo, subindo até ao olho, cuja pálpebra beijou.

Por fim estava toda a longitude no interior dolorido do adolescente. O velho fez um movimento para trás, retirando o pénis do reto do loiro, que choramingou de dor, mas o pior ainda estava para vir. O homem ganhou balanço e enterrou-se de novo no corpo alheio, desta vez de uma estocada só. O menor soluçou de dor e tentou empurrar o tipo para longe dele, sem sucesso, pois este além de gordo era pesado, fazendo todos os seus esforços por separar-se dele simplesmente inúteis, não que o homem se tivesse apercebido ao estar perdido no seu próprio prazer, enquanto beijava e sugava a pele do pescoço albino e fofo do loiro, marcando-a a seu belo prazer..

O sujeito parecia ter esquecido que Draco era um iniciante e perdeu o interesse em facilitar-lhe a vida, visto que agora só buscava o seu próprio prazer, fazendo a primeira experiência do loiro extremamente dolorosa. Os seus movimentos eram rudes e bruscos, sem chegar acertar a próstata do menor, resultando ser uma verdadeira tortura. As lágrimas do loiro corriam qual rio para a foz.

Draco tinha pensado que a dor não podia aumentar. Quão enganado estava, pois o homem entre grunhidos dignos de um verdadeiro porco e escorrendo suor por todos os poros do corpo, atingiu o clímax, ao mesmo tempo que o mordia forte e dolorosamente o albino ombro do jovem, enchendo as entranhas do mesmo com a sua semente, causando uma sensação de queimante ardência ao contacto com o seu interior sensível.

O homem ainda entre espasmos de prazer, deixou-se cair sobre o corpo debaixo dele e beijou-o, desta vez forçando a sua língua no interior da boca alheia.

\- Precioso, foste fenomenal. Definitivamente temos de repetir – acariciou o rosto do loiro -. Fazes de facto justiça ao teu nome, Angel, és um verdadeiro anjo, foi como ver as portas do céu.

O empresário abandonou o interior cálido e aconchegante do seu acompanhante, rodando de seguida para um dos lados da cama e arrastando o corpo do menor para cima do seu e abraçou-o fortemente, impedindo-o de realizar uma fuga estratégica. Quando constatou que o cliente tinha por fim adormecido, Draco gatinhou pela cama até atingir o solo e tentou levantar-se, mas a dor nas sua cintura não lhe permitiu conseguir fazê-lo facilmente. Com cuidado e muito esforço, ergueu-se sentindo o sémen descer desde a sua entrada e escorrer lentamente pelas suas pernas. Cambaleando enquanto se apoiava já fosse na mobília ou nas paredes atingiu o seu objetivo, o quarto de banho e olhou sem realmente se propor para o espelho de corpo inteiro.

O seu corpo estava coberto de marcas de beijos, principalmente o seu pescoço, que tinha incontáveis chupões e umas quantas marcas de dentes. Continuou a descer para encontrar a fonte do seu desconforto, aquele cretino tinha-o feito sangrar. Num dois por três a fúria sobre-passou a dor que sentia na sua parte baixa. Se só tivesse a sua varinha, poderia tomar as devidas represálias e assegurar-se de que aquele animal nunca na sua vida voltaria a poder levantar a ferramenta. No entanto, quanto mais recordava sobre o que ocorrera dentro daquele quarto, naquela cama mais nojo sentia de si mesmo e mais deprimido ficava. Draco retomou consciência do líquido que deslizava através das suas pernas e não pode conter as náuseas, correu até à sanita e devolveu o conteúdo do seu estômago. As náuseas não diminuíram, senão que todo o contrário, aumentaram à medida que o loiro era engolido por uma espiral de pena de si mesmo.

-oOo-

O sol apenas raiava, quando Draco abriu a porta do apartamento, para encontrar a sua mãe sentada no sofá com expressão séria e dececionada.

O loiro ajustou subtilmente o lenço que escondia as marcas arroxeadas no seu pescoço albino.

\- Isto são horas de chegar a casa, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black?

Wow, a situação estava preta. A sua mãe só o chamava pelo nome completo quando estava verdadeiramente furibunda.

\- O trabalho prolongou-se até tarde – o loiro não conseguiu esconder o seu baixo estado de ânimo.

\- Está tudo bem, filho? - Narcisa estava profundamente preocupada. Não via Draco tão deprimido desde que Lucius fora preso no seu quinto ano.

\- Sim, mãe. É só que o trabalho é muito puxado. Já sabes com todos a quererem me dar ordens por ser o novato, mas o desfile correu bem. Foi todo um êxito, graças ao teu fantástico e grandioso filho. Não estás feliz de ser minha mãe, tens um filho fenomenal?! - Draco forçou um sorriso falso e tentou desviar atenção com um ato de narcisismo típico do antigo Draco. O Draco que não fora corrompido pelos desejos de um muggle pervertido e destruído para a sua própria sobrevivência.

\- Sim, Draco! Dou graças todos os dias que estás vivo e bem. Aqui comigo, nada nos vai separar, meu sol – a matriarca abraçou o jovem com um sorriso que apenas uma mãe pode dar à sua descendência.

\- Vais ver ,mãe, vou tornar o melhor modelo que este mundo já viu e poderei por fim retribuir tudo o que fizeste por mim. Abandonaremos este apartamento e compraremos uma mansão que deixará Malfoy Manor pálida em comparação.

\- Eu sei, querido. Se és tu, definitivamente podes consegui-lo! - a loira beijou o cabelo platinado do seu filho e abraçou-o fortemente, como se temesse que em qualquer momento o menor iria desaparecer como nevoeiro ao vento.

Draco engoliu em seco e conteve as lágrimas. Devia ser forte, não por ele mesmo, mas sim pela sua mãe, que se tinha visto arrastada para toda aquela confusão por sua culpa.


	3. Abismo Sem Fim

Nota da Autora:

Todas as personagens que aparecerão neste capitulo são fictícias e não pretendo de modo algum insultar ninguém.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 -** **Abismo Sem Fim**

Haviam passado cerca de três meses e Draco estava bem cuidado, ou pelo menos assim o aparentava para qualquer pessoa que não o conhecesse bem, pois o seu trabalho era muito bem pago e tinha conseguido sair do apartamento da agência e mudar-se com a sua mãe para uma casa pequena e simples, mas sua. Tinha conseguido pagá-la em duas prestações, sim. Já não tinha dito que era realmente muito bem pago? Sem falar das gorjetas e presentes.

Durante esses meses, Draco tinha chamado a atenção dos membros mais ilustres da sociedade britânica. A sua beleza era elogiada e recompensada com presentes de clientes gratamente satisfeitos.

Um dos seus clientes regulares tinha-lhe inclusive comprado um ferrari. O loiro, ao não entender de carros e sem nem ao menos saber como conduzir um, denegou a oferta e devolveu a chave no mesmo dia, para espanto dos seus colegas de trabalho. Muitos já o tratavam por alcunha carinhosa que estava a espalhar-se pouco a pouco, "o louco que devolveu o ferrari", sim longa, mas eles não se importavam. O homem era o CEO de uma das maiores corporações do mundo, mas este em em vez de se sentir ofendido e aborrecido com a situação, riu admirado e ficou completamente fascinado com o menor. Segundo a sua experiência, este era o momento onde o acompanhante saltava para o seu colo e lhe jurava amor eterno, mas Angel não era qualquer pessoa e era exatamente isso que o tinha completamente cativado. Esse era apenas um dos muitos exemplos, dos presentes que Draco havia recusado ao longo da sua nova carreira. O loiro não estava disposto a aceitar caridade, ainda quando todos diziam que devia ter alguns parafusos a menos, o que Draco ignorava ao não saber sequer o que era um parafuso.

Como se podia ver, a vida corria bem para o nosso protagonista, mas para quem se dava ao trabalho de tomar real atenção, notaria que Draco já não era a mesma pessoa que conheceram naquelas primeiras semanas de convivência. Tinha perdido o brilho de inocência que o caraterizava. Agora era praticamente um morto em vida. Um morto bonito, mas morto ao fim ao cabo. Em suma, a chispa de vida e inocência que nem uma guerra conseguira extinguir, fora por fim consumida pela cobiça humana dos muggles ávidos de um corpo quente e disposto às suas perversões.

-oOo-

O sol nasceu, os pássaros piaram, o vento soprou, etc, etc e um novo dia começou. Draco levantou-se e qual zombie dos filmes baratos de baixa qualidade e orçamento, chegou ao quarto de banho com os braços erguidos frente a ele para não tropeçar com os obstáculos, mas ainda conseguindo dar alguns golpes memoráveis contra as paredes.

Tomou banho em piloto automático, as suas mãos moviam-se em gestos mecânicos e ligeiramente robóticos. Põe o champô, esfrega, enxagua e está para pronto sair. Coloca a pasta de dentes na escova e esfrega cima, baixo, cima, baixo, agora em círculos e enxagua a boca. A bocejar, mas mais desperto, regressa ao seu quarto e seleciona um conjunto entre o seu novíssimo e extensíssimo guarda-roupa, quase exclusivamente composto por trajes Armani, a sua mais recente paixão da moda.

Realmente gostava de participar nos seus desfiles e quase sempre o deixavam ficar com os modelos que mais lhe agradavam, dizendo que era também do seu interesse, pois quando as pessoas na rua viam um hottie como ele a usar as roupas da sua marca e quão bem lhe ficavam, havia mais procura. O que não era mentira, pois Angel já tinha o seu próprio clube de fãs, um verdadeiro recorde segundo lhe disseram. O facto é que quando uma foto dele era subida à Internet, sim fora instruído na arte das redes sociais (melhor não questionem quão grande foi o fracasso do nosso mago sangue-puro), o conjunto esgotava em questão de horas, outro recorde segundo escutara Jessie afirmar.

Vestiu um conjunto que havia conseguido recentemente num dos últimos desfiles, perfumou-se (também Armani e oferecido pela marca, marketing disseram eles uma vez mais) e penteou-se. O seu cabelo havia crescido nesses messes e Jessie, o estilista principal da agência tinha sido muito claro, estava estritamente proibido de cortar o cabelo, ficava mais sexy assim como estava e seria um crime contra a moda cortá-lo. Por este andar Draco iria virar uma versão masculina e muito sensual da Princesa Rapunzel, não que ele fizesse ideia de quem era, mas era o que Íris costumava dizer na brincadeira.

-oOo-

O Malfoy ia a caminho da cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço quando sentiu o cheiro a queimado, pelo que correu na direção da qual provinha o odor, a cozinha, onde encontrou a sua querida mãe a tentar inutilmente apagar o fogo e resgatar os restos do que parecia ser uma tentativa de fazer algumas panquecas.

Draco pegou num pano e colocou em cima da frigideira abafando dessa forma o incêndio. A sua mãe abraçou-o repleta de gratidão, ainda depois de vários meses ainda não conseguia deixar de lutar com os utensílios de culinária muggle.

\- Mãe, acho que é melhor deitar… isto – pegou no que parecia ser um bocado de carvão – fora e irmos comer à pastelaria ao fundo da rua.

Narcisa concordou desiludida.

\- Talvez – o loiro pensou por uns instantes se seria de facto uma boa ideia – deveria pedir a Ísis que te ensine a cozinhar? - não querendo ofender a sua mãe.

Os olhos da mulher brilharam de expectativa.

\- Achas que ela aceitaria? Da última vez que a convidaste para jantar, explodi o forno, pelo que duvido que a tua amiga tenha ficado com uma boa impressão minha!

\- Não perdemos nada com tentar e a nossa cozinha certamente agradece – Draco ergueu uma das várias panelas do monte que deveria jogar fora, vendo que aquela em particular tinha um buraco no fundo, coisa que supostamente não devia ser fisicamente possível de acontecer.

-oOo-

Draco e Narcisa desciam a rua que dava para a pastelaria, quando forma intercetados por um grupo de jovens estudantes.

\- Angel? És o Angel, não és? - perguntou uma das estudantes de secundária aos saltinhos, ao que Draco sorriu e assentiu – Dás-me um autógrafo?

\- Eu também quero um… caneta… caneta – a adolescente revirou a mala e não havia forma de encontrar caneta ou papel.

\- Hahaha... – as jovens olharam extasiadas o rosto risonho de Draco, que limpava uma lágrima travessa no canto do olho – Mãe, tens um bloco e uma caneta que me possas emprestar?

Narcisa rapidamente abriu a elegante mala, presente do seu amado filho e deu-lhe o que este pedira. A loira estava realmente feliz de vê-lo rir, depois de levar tanto tempo deprimido. Draco podia tentar disfarçar, mas como sua mãe, ela conhecia-o melhor que ninguém e sabia que este lhe escondia algo. No entanto, preferia continuar a acreditar que este lhe contaria as suas preocupações quando estivesse preparado.

Draco assinou os papeis e fez uma pequena dedicatória personalizada para cada uma das meninas, que saíram todas contentes e felizes da vida.

Após um breve pequeno-almoço, Draco seguiu para o trabalho, não sem antes dar um beijo de despedida à sua mãe. As senhoras na pastelaria suspiravam e comentavam quão bom seria ter um filho tão bonito e dedicado como o era aquele jovem. Sim, Narcisa era a inveja do bairro. Jovem, bonita e com classe, viúva (pelo menos essa era versão que os Malfoy contavam), e tinha um filho com uma beleza estonteante, que trabalhava como modelo para marcas muito reconhecidas e começava a fazer a sua própria fama tendo recentemente saído na capa das revistas "Glamour" e "Hello" acompanhado da supermodelo Ísis (corria até o rumor de que os dois jovens poderiam estar a viver um romance secreto) e como bónus era super dedicado à sua mãe.

-oOo-

Draco chegou a Primadonna Agency e foi intercetado à entrada por Miss Gold, que lhe deu as indicações do serviço desse dia e que o mesmo tomaria o dia todo. Saiu para encontrar-se com o seu cliente no estacionamento subterrâneo de forma a que ninguém o visse sair do edifício acompanhado pelo homem, que resultou ser o Primeiro-ministro.

O loiro entrou num clube BDSM exclusivo e foi guiado a um salão privado, onde esperavam todos os vinte e dois ministro que conformavam o Conselho de Ministros da Rainha.

"Fantástico! Um bando de pervertidos que gostam de observar" pensou com nojo, mas sem deixar aflorar a sua repulsão colocou o seu melhor sorriso. "Sem dúvida há fetiches para tudo. Maldita a hora em que Jessie me explicou o significado dessa palavra."

Draco viu os seus pensamentos interrompidos pela voz do Primeiro-ministro.

\- Muitos de vós, já haveis visto antes o nosso queridíssimo Angel num dos seus afamados desfiles ou pelo menos na capa de alguma dessas tantas revistas que lutam por conseguir a sua aprovação para um ensaio fotográfico.

Os ministros avaliaram o modelo como quem vê uma obra de arte num dos melhores e maiores museus do mundo, tais como o Louvre ou o Prado, mas Draco sentia-se mais um cavalo numa feira.

"Mais um pouco e vão querer avaliar-me o estado dentário. Bem, quem sou eu para falar!?" pensou inquieto o jovem ao sentir os olhares luxuriosos dos homens, que o desnudavam com a mente. "Pensa, Draco, é um dia inteiro, vais receber uma comissão generosa. Só tens de engolir o orgulho e aguentar este bando de imbecis um bocado e vais ver a tua conta bancária recheada, visto que o valor por hora para voyeurismo é superior ao de dominação e o Primeiro-imbecil teve de pagar pelos dois."

Draco recebe uma ordem do Primeiro-ministro para trocar de roupa no quarto ao lado, pelo que o loiro entra na porta indicada e encontra um traje de submisso que não cobria praticamente nada, segundo a sua opinião.

O jovem saiu, vestindo um conjunto negro de couro resinado elástico, colado ao corpo, que mais parecia uma segunda camada de pele. O conjunto constava de um top que lhe dava por cima do umbigo e uns shorts curtíssimos. Tinha ainda umas meias justíssimas que chegavam a meio das suas tonificadas coxas, dando uma imagem extremamente sensual. Terminando nas botas de cordões e na coleira, que fechava a indumentária obrigatória.

Draco foi colocado de barriga para baixo sobre o colo do cliente para receber as primeiras palmadas do dia. O jovem cerrou os dentes para não emitir nenhum som de queixa. Tal ação só fez que o homem colocasse maior ênfase na força dos golpes que arremetia contra o menor, mas o loiro não lhes daria a satisfação de ouvi-lo tão cedo.

Acaso pensavam que uma meras palmadas nas nádegas eram o suficiente para submetê-lo? Não tinha sobrevivido a uma guerra por nada? Teve de aguentar muita tortura, principalmente às mãos dos que o tachavam de Death Eater e acreditavam que era o culpado de todas as suas desgraças. Isso para não falar de todas as vezes que fora torturado à base de Cruciatus pela varinha do Lord Voldemort. Podia não ter participado na guerra, nem ter sido marcado, mas tal facto não tinha sido impedimento para servir de exemplo aos outros ou para ser torturado pelos vários erros do seu pai durante as missões.

Ao ver que a sua audiência estava a começar a lançar olhares e comentários aborrecidos, o Primeiro-ministro levantou-se e ordenou ao seu submisso que se colocasse de gatas, com o rabo arrebitado. Pegou numa palmatória de couro para iniciar e recomeçou os golpes. Primeiro lentamente e depois foi subindo a velocidade e intensidade dos mesmos. Draco decidiu concentrar-se no salão para poder ignorar os golpes.

"Vejamos… tons sóbrios. Prima pela elegância. A construção parece datar do século XV" pensou Draco erguendo levemente a cabeça e observando as colunas interiores da edificação", inícios do século XVI, o que corresponderia…" analisou as pilastras dóricas junto à porta a poucos metros de si "ao movimento Renascentista… Cretino!… não era preciso teres batido com tanta força. Troglodita imbecil! Pensas que esta é forma de demonstrar demonstrar o teu poder" pensava o loiro entre cada golpe que aumentava gradualmente de intensidade.

A meio do espancamento, o Primeiro-ministro, trocou para uma palmatória de madeira. Ao primeiro golpe foi possível escutar um pequeno choramingo, mas não se voltou a repetir, Draco estava decidido a não dar o braço a torcer.

"Concentra-te, Draco. Pensa em outra coisa, não lhes dês o gosto de te ver sofrer!" o menor fechou os olhos com força e inspirou profundamente para abrir novamente os olhos "O solo apresenta padrões quase matemáticos" Draco cerrou os punhos perante um golpe mais forte "em tons castanhos e cremes" os pensamentos do jovem foram, então, interrompidos abruptamente.

\- O nosso caro Primeiro-ministro, não parece estar muito apto a realizar a função que lhe foi encomendada, talvez deveria propiciar-lhe uma ajuda? - questionou um dos tantos ministros com tom de gozo.

\- Não se meta. Vós sois apenas um convidado e este é o meu submisso – resmungou o dominador entre-dentes, dando um novo golpe ao menor procurando enfatizar assim o seu argumento.

O Primeiro-ministro guardou as palmatórias, colocou Draco de pé e algemando-o ao teto e forçando-o a ficar nas pontas dos pés. De seguida, optou por selecionar um chicote de pontas revestidas em resina que melhorar e ampificar o impacto e começou a chicotear as costas do submisso.

Draco apertou os punhos e fechou fortemente os olhos, analisar a estrutura da sala já não iria funcionar, pelo que tentou pensar nos seus momentos mais felizes. Imaginou que iria lançar um feitiço Patronus e pensou no dia em que recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, quando comprou a sua águia Ares, a vez em que o seu padrinho lhe ensinou a fazer poções avançadas quando tinha apenas doze anos e por último focou-se na memória da sua querida mãe e no quanto lhe devia. Ela tinha perdido tudo para que pudessem estar juntos, pelo que devia ser forte por ela. A sua mãe era a única que dava valor e sentido a todos os males e sofrimentos a que se submetia, pois sabia que ela sempre o amaria e nunca o abandonaria. Narcisa Malfoy Black era a única luz na sua vida rodeada de trevas.

O dominador sentia-se cada vez mais excitado e decidiu que já estava na hora de saciar-se, pelo que pousou o chicote e puxou ziper dos shorts que Draco vestia, revelando o seu albino traseiro. O homem nem se deu ao trabalho de preparar o submisso e penetrou-o a seco. O loiro deixou sair um grito de dor, que excitou não só o seu violador, mas também a sua audiência. Ao escutar vários gemidos e ruídos familiares, Draco dirigiu a sua atenção para as poltronas de couro negro, dispostas para o Conselho de Ministros e viu que estes se masturbavam ao admirar um estupro.

"Quão doentes podem ser estes homens? Como podem desfrutar de ver uma pessoa indefesa ser abusada à sua frente e ainda se excitarem ao ponto de atingirem o orgasmo?" pensou Draco com náuseas ao ver vários dos voyeurs atingir o clímax, gritando o seu nome artístico.

\- Angel! - roncou o homem atrás dele.

O Primeiro-ministro despejou o seu sémen no interior dolorido do menor, que chorou ao sentir a conhecida sensação de ardor queimante de ter o seu reto já por si só irritado, massacrado pela semente de outro porco. Porque era isso que todos os seus clientes eram, não havia outra forma de chamar aquelas criaturas que pagavam por sexo e maltratavam as outras pessoas para seu próprio prazer. Eles não eram humanos, eram verdadeiros animais, umas autênticas bestas.

\- Meu anjo, não só tens uma beleza etérea e divina. O teu traseiro também é tremendamente divinal, pergunto-me como será essa boquita? - soltou as algemas, causando que o loiro caísse no chão ao não ter força nas pernas para se segurar.

O homem agarrou o queixo do seu submisso e admirou o rosto andrógeno e aristocrático que o tinha fascinado desde que o vira pela primeira vez no seu debut. Forçou dois dos seus dedos na boca do menor e obrigou-o a abri-la, para depois penetrá-la com o seu grotesco membro que erguia em todo o seu esplendor uma vez mais. Draco não tivera a oportunidade de ver o pénis do seu cliente anteriormente. Era gigantesco com razão o tinha desgarrado, ainda mais tendo em conta que nem sequer o tinha dilatado. E como se isso não fosse o bastante estava coberto de sémen e sangue. O seu sangue!

"Assim que este bastardo fez-me sangrar?! Com razão arde tanto." O loiro sentiu as náuseas aumentarem à medida que tomava consciência do sabor férreo do seu próprio sangue no interior da sua boca e sabor agrido do sémen daquela besta.

\- Fenomenal… a t-tua boca… é o céu, Angel… - o gemidos do Primeiro-ministro foram escalando ao chegar cada vez mais perto do orgasmo.

Entra, sai, entra, sai… as lágrimas corriam livres, pelo rosto de beleza angelical corrompida pelo pecado, para quem quisesse ver. O homem deu um gemido ronco e correu-se no interior da cavidade bocal de Draco causando-lhe uma sensação de asfixia. O Primeiro-ministro retirou a sua masculinidade e terminou de correr-se no rosto que tanto adorava.

A tortura de Draco estendeu-se por várias horas, parte das quais perdeu momentaneamente a consciência devido à dor atroz que o acudira durante essa longa e interminável sessão de BDSM, que já não tinha nada de consensual, pelo que já não era apropriado chamá-la como tal. Era puro e duro estupro.

-oOo-

Draco recuperou o conhecimento, apenas para constatar que tinha sido amarrado com cordas. O seu pulso esquerdo encontrava-se atado ao seu tornozelo esquerdo, tendo o processo sido repetido com as extremidades do lado direito. Desta forma, o jovem foi forçado a manter as pernas abertas e os joelhos dobrados, oferecendo ao seu violador um melhor acesso à sua entrada ensanguentada. Draco encontrava-se prostrado no chão de barriga para cima com uma besta sobre ele que o penetrava rudemente com o cabo do chicote que usara anteriormente para massacrar as suas costas.

\- Bem-vindo de volta, meu anjo – exclamou o homem deliciado pela visão que Draco que proporcionava. Deitado e disposto para qualquer uma das suas perversões.

Em pânico, o menor tentou forçar as sua mãos para poder soltar-se, mas tal ação apenas lhe causou mais dor. O Primeiro-ministro retirou o cabo em seco e sem sequer lhe dar tempo de recuperar o fôlego, sentou-o em cima do seu membro de uma vez só e de costas para ele, arrancando-lhe um grito afónico, pois a sua garganta estava em péssimo estado por todos os gritos de dor que emitira antes. Mesmo após todo o seu esforço, as lágrimas por fim já não puderam ser contidas.

O Primeiro-ministro puxou os cabelos loiros forçando-o a pousar a cabeça sobre o seu ombro e lambeu as lágrimas que deslizavam travessamente pelo rosto de porcelana.

A audiência excitada deslizava as mãos pelas suas próprias masculinidades acompanhando a sinfonia de soluços que Draco entoava. Um dos ministros cansado de só observar, quis tomar parte do espetáculo, pelo que levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até ao centro do salão, parando por debaixo da cúpula, sendo iluminado pela luz do entardecer que atravessava a claraboia e ajoelhou-se em frente a Draco, para de seguida penetrá-lo dolorosamente aumentando assim o sangramento interno do mesmo.

O calor interno do loiro e da ereção do Primeiro-ministro deram-lhe as boas-vindas. Os movimentos dos políticos foram-se tornando cada vez mais erráticos e dessincronizados, culminando na eminente ejaculação que levou o Draco de regresso à bendita inconsciência ao sentir o ardor e dor torturante do contacto das sementes de ambos com o seu próprio sangue, que havia servido para ajudar a fraca e praticamente inexistente lubrificação da sua cavidade.

-oOo-

Draco não sabe como, mas de alguma forma conseguiu chegar ao quarto de banho, mais propriamente à sanita onde esvaziou todo o conteúdo do seu estômago. Ainda quando já não havia mais nada que pudesse vomitar, o reflexo para o fazer não o abandonava.

O jovem procedeu a tomar um duche. O loiro esfregava a sua pele com repulsão, por pouco e não a arrancava. Com dificuldade sentou-se no chão e enfiou dois dos seus dedos no interior do seu ânus, para poder retirar os restos de sémen das suas entranha. Entre lágrimas de dor, Draco pegou no chuveiro e direcionou-o à sua parte baixa. Mexeu os dedos no seu interior e retirou os últimos resquícios e provas do seu sofrimento. O adolescente já não sabia dizer se as suas lágrimas eram pela dor ou por pena. Estava na beira de um abismo sem fim e sem nenhuma possível saída à vista.

Quando terminou de se lavar e constatar que o sangramento tinha estancado, vestiu-se com dificuldade e regressou à agência. Necessitava tratamento médico com urgência. Se só tivesse a sua varinha poderia curar-se praticamente num estalar de dedos.

-oOo-

Katherine abriu o kit de extração de sangue e preparou a seringa. Tirada a amostra, dirigiu-se ao laboratório disposto num canto do gabinete médico para realizar as análises sanguíneas de rotina. Apesar de tudo, era o seu dever garantir que os produtos estavam limpos. Afinal esse era um dos motivos pelos quais fora contratada.

Os ricaços que requisitavam os serviços da agência, não esperavam nada menos a excelência. Como tal, as mercadorias eram testadas entre sessões, pois não queriam correr riscos. E apenas para salvaguardar a saúde e bem-estar deles, os clientes deviam passar pelo gabinete médico a cada três meses e serem testados. O que era uma vantagem para eles, visto que não ficavam rastos de tais exames nas suas fichas médicas.

-oOo-

\- Desgarre anal – sentenciou Katherine -. Maldito animal, podia muito bem ter-te dilatado antes – a mulher estava furiosa.

No pouco tempo que conhecia aquele jovem, tinha-se afeiçoado a ele e concordava com Jessie, Draco não pertencia àquele lugar. Não sabia explicar, mas só tinha essa sensação de que ele podia fazer melhor, que ele era melhor do que a maioria dos seus pacientes. O loiro tinha uma aura natural de aristocracia e superioridade.

\- Draco, deverias escolher um bom homem de entre os teus clientes regulares. Alguém que se preocupe pelo teu bem estar e investir numa "construção". É o único modo de que isto nunca mais volte a acontecer. Meu pequeno, tu mereces bem melhor.

\- "Construção"?

\- Fazer uma "construção", é conseguir seduzir um cliente e que este peça exclusividade, não terias de atender mais nenhum cliente para além dele. Pode que até te tomasse como amante e nunca mais na tua vida terias de te preocupar com os teus problemas financeiros.

\- Não sei, isso parece-me ser tão baixo. Seria como enganá-lo.

\- Aí, meu anjo, és demasiado bom para estes homens das cavernas trogloditas. Normalmente, diria para abandonares essa ingenuidade, mas é isto o que faz com que sejas tu mesmo.

-oOo-

Draco chegou a casa e deu um beijo no rosto da sua mãe.

\- Não vais comer nada, Draco? - Narcisa viu o filho entrar cabisbaixo no quarto sem dizer nada.

Passados uns minutos o silêncio da casa foi interrompido por uns soluços agoniantes, que se estenderam pela noite adentro. Preocupada, Narcisa, dirigiu-se ao quarto do seu unigénito, que ainda soltava algumas lágrimas no meio do seu conturbado sono e sentou-se ao seu lado para velar o seu sono.

* * *

 _Antes de tudo, agradeço os comentários da LadyHarukaS2 e da Elien Prince. Vou tentar esclarecer as vossas dúvidas o melhor possível:_

Os acompanhantes de luxo que possuem um emprego fachada, como o Draco, tem um salário base e recebem uma comissão pelos "serviços extras", enquanto os que possuem apenas fotos no catálogo, recebem apenas as comissões que a agência lhes proporciona. Para membros premium, que são os únicos com empregos fachada, a comissão é paga através de um prémio de mérito.

No final de contas, a agência leva a maioria do valor da compra, que sejam dois terços e Miss Gold retira a sua própria comissão a qual corresponderia a metade do valor resultante, deixando os acompanhantes com o valor restante. No entanto, para não perder mercadorias, a agência apresenta sempre aos funcionários um valor em dívida, pelo que parte da comissão é confiscada para liquidar a mesma, que estes nunca conseguem pagar por completo a menos que façam uma "construção" e o cliente pague pela sua liberdade. Algo semelhante aos bordéis do Japão Antigo no distrito vermelho.

Como parte do esquema de dívida, a agência proporciona-lhes residência e cobra pelos gastos da formação, do debut, dos desfiles (concertos, séries, filmes…), do marketing (apenas mercadorias premium), das roupas de designer, maquilhagem, cabeleireiro e estética.

Ainda quando o Draco abandonou o apartamento, este ainda deve pagar pelos meses que lá viveu e pelos gastos de luz, água e gás. É também um facto de que o Draco conserva várias das peças dos seus desfiles, mas a agência cobra taxas elevadas pelas roupas que este deve utilizar nos leilões e pelas despesas médicas. Basicamente, a agência recorre a meios fraudulentos para manter a fortuna e não perder novos investimentos.

Por último, a Narcisa não tem conhecimento desses serviços extras, pelo que o Draco não podia simplesmente demitir-se da agência.

* * *

Espero ter esclarecido todas as questões que possam ter surgido sobre o tema da agência e o do sistema de comissões.

 **Valor de compra** : 8 500 000 000 (oito bilhões e meio)

 **Primadonna Agency** : 2 666 666 666 , 67

 **Miss Gold** : 2 833 333 333 , 3

 **Angel** : 2 833 333 333 , 3 – agora tiremos metade para a formação – 1 333 333 333 , 3 – dois terços para residência e despesas – 888 888 888 , 67 – metade para marketing do desfile – 444 444 444 , 3 – metade para o leilão – 222 222 222 , 167 – dois terço para o debut/desfile – 148 148 148 , 1 – metade para a maquilhagem, cabeleireiro, roupa e joalharia – 74 074 074 , 056 (setenta e quatro milhões, setenta e quatro mil setenta e quatro) libras esterlinas.

* * *

Note-se que o Draco ainda continua em dívida, quase parece que estava a dividir palácio com a Rainha, a julgar pelas cifras. Muito justo o sistema da agência, certo? A propósito este valor, oito bilhões e meio, foi exceção por ser o debut como premium, agora as cifras rondam os valores que vimos nos outros produtos premium, setenta a noventa milhões.

* * *

 **Valor de compra:** 90 000 000

30 000 000 – 15 000 000 000 – 50 000 000 – 2 500 000 – 1 250 000 – 416 666 , 67 – 208 333 , 3

 **Comissão do Angel:** 208 333 , 3 (duzentos e oito mil e trezentos e trinta e três ponto três) libras esterlinas.

* * *

Eu sei os valores de compra são altos (muito altos), mas o Draco é para quem pode e não para quem quer. Além de que não mal entendam a situação, o Draco não trabalha todos os dias (tadinho do rabiosque dele), quanto muito uns três clientes por mês. O nosso (meu) loirinho favorito é um produto premium (VIP e exclusivo), pelo que logicamente deve alcançar tais valores, caso contrário qual seria a diferença entre ir a uma casa de prostituição barata (ou à berma da estrada) ou ir à agência exclusiva para elite.

O cliente tem de pagar a qualidade e exclusividade do produto, assim como o luxo dos serviços.


	4. O Dominador Em Mim

Notas da Autora:

Volto a frisar, que todas as personagens são fictícias e não pretendo insultar ninguém.

Advertência: conteúdo heterossexual.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 -** **O Dominador Em Mim**

Algumas semanas depois, decorreu um desfile de moda para beneficência. Para este evento, alguns dos melhores designers do mundo haviam doado várias peças exclusivas. Toda a nata da sociedade tinha comparecido, com a intenção de ver as novas criações dos seus estilistas preferidos, que seriam leiloadas no decorrer desse evento, mas o que realmente nos interessa é o leilão já habitual, que a Primadonna Agency gerência no final de cada desfile.

Draco estava a preparar-se para reunir-se com os restantes modelos que seriam leiloados nesse evento quando Miss Gold entrou no seu camarim privativo. Desde que se tornara a "cara" da agência juntamente com Ísis, havia começado a receber certas regalias, entre elas um chofer, visto que ainda não tinha carta de condução. Infelizmente, tal facto tinha representado o final das suas adoradas caminhadas relaxadoras. Miss Gold havia feito ênfase que agora que era uma cara publica tinha de ter cuidado com o que fazia e onde e com quem era visto, pelo que agora contava com um mercedes negro e o seu próprio chofer, bem como esse camarim privativo (mais despesas para a sua dívida para com a agência, isso sim).

\- Já foste reservado, Angel. Podes regressar a casa e amanhã apresenta-te nesta morada – entregou-lhe um cartão de apresentação – às 13 horas em ponto. Falta de pontualidade não será bem tolerada nesta ocasião, pelo que assegura-te de chegar na hora.

-oOo-

O chofer desceu do carro para proceder a abrir a porta, deixando via livre a Draco para abandonar o carro. Ao lado de Christopher, o seu chofer, já se encontrava uma maid para o recepcionar.

\- Faça o favor de me seguir, Sr. Angel.

Draco dispensou o seu chofer e disse-lhe que voltasse ao final da tarde. O loiro seguiu a maid que o guiou até uma escadaria que dava para o segundo andar, onde se encontrava o quarto que usaria durante a sessão dessa tarde.

\- A Duquesa de Richmond aguarda-o lá dentro – disse a maid abrindo a porta e fechando-a atrás de Draco, depois de que este entrasse na divisão.

Uma mulher já nos seus cinquenta e tantos anos virou-se para ele, deixando ver o seu corpo de baleia e os seus dentes de coelho.

\- Oh! Mas tu és exuberante, querido – cantarolou alegremente e deu uma palmada nas nádegas do loiro, que saltou mais pela surpresa do que outra coisa.

\- Duquesa – tomou a mão da mulher e beijou-a como o bom cavalheiro que os seus pais o haviam educado para ser -, é um prazer conhecê-la.

\- Mas que cavalheiro – a mulher sorriu de satisfação e colocou a sua mão por cima da que Draco usava para segurar a que beijara anteriormente.

Uma das mãos da Duquesa pareceu ganhar vida e começou as ascender pelo braço do menor, passando pelo ombro e descansando por fim no fundo das costas de Draco.

A porta abriu-se, desconcentrando a mulher que tentava deslizar a mão dissimuladamente na direção do traseiro do modelo.

\- Querida, podes dizer-me o que era tão urgente que me tiraste de uma reunião com o Ministro das Finanças?

\- Ora, esposo meu! - a mulher encarou o esposo com uma atitude namoradeira - Pensei que nos poderíamos divertir um pouco juntos, em memória aos velhos tempos – abraçou a cintura de Draco com um braço, colando-o ao seu próprio corpo e com a outra mão delineou a silhueta escultural do adolescente.

O homem analisou o jovem frente a ele com olho clínico e sorriu de agrado.

\- E como pretendes fazê-lo desta vez, querida – disse o último sarcasticamente.

O seu casamento fora meramente político. Afinal ele era homossexual e a única forma que haviam encontrado para obter descendência, que o seu titulo nobiliário necessitava para fazer a sua família próspera, nos seus anos de juventude fora essa. Escolhiam um homem do agrado de ambos e faziam um trio e no momento em que Duque estava prestes a ejacular trocavam de lugar e terminava dentro da sua odiosa esposa.

\- Façamos algo diferente desta vez, amor – disse ela com gozo, enquanto pegava numa mordaça e a colocava na boca do seu esposo, seguida de umas algemas nos seus pulsos -. Sempre me perguntei se serias por acaso um masoquista. Penso que finalmente vou poder confirmar a minha suspeita, esposo meu.

Draco sentia que havia entrado noutra dimensão, mas que merda se passava ali? No final de contas, onde é que ele encaixava exatamente nas perversões daquela mulher?

\- Angel, meu docinho, ele é todo teu – deu-lhe um chicote e sentou-se numa poltrona a admirar o espetáculo privado que iniciaria dentro de momentos.

Draco inspirou e tomou a decisão de fazer o seu melhor para agradar a mulher. Afinal de contas, a Duquesa era uma mulher muito poderosa e não queria ficar em maus lençóis com ela. Além de que nunca se sabia quando este tipo de contactos poderiam vir a dar jeito.

O loiro tinha a ligeira impressão que todas as pessoas poderosas pensavam de uma maneira semelhante e o seu pai fora um homem verdadeiramente poderoso nos seus dias de glória. Pelo que se aquela mulher fosse minimamente parecida ao seu pai, teria com certeza uma lista negra, onde colocava o nome de todos os infelizes que ela infernizaria pelo tempo que lhe restasse de vida. Ainda quando a Duquesa já estivesse nos seus cinquenta, a esperança média de vida para os muggles era de oitenta a noventa anos e não queria ser infernizado pelos seguintes quarenta anos.

\- Duquesa, teria acaso mais algum implemento?

\- Oh, Angel! - exclamou entusiasmada e abriu as portas de um armário encastrado, que estava discretamente escondido por trás de uma estante deslizante – Tens preferência por qual? - a mulher moveu-se, deixando ver um sem fins de acessórios de dominação, que seria o sonho de qualquer praticante fanático.

Draco tomou os que achou pertinentes, enquanto a mulher regressou ao seu assento. O loiro empurrou o homem, que ao ter os braços presos não teve como impedir a queda de cara na cama.

Ainda recordava a sessão a que fora submetido semanas antes e mentiria senão dissesse que era simplesmente poético, ser agora a sua vez de dominar um desses animais. Poderia por fim vingar-se de todo o sofrimento a que fora submetido naqueles longos e torturantes meses que pareciam ter durado uma vida inteira.

Virou o homem de frente para si e rasgou-lhe a camisa, para depois pegar numas molas para mamilos unidas por duas correntes que se uniam ao meio e ligavam as molas a uma coleira de couro. Draco colocou a coleira e de seguida procedeu a colocar as molas, recebendo uma queixa, que o fez sorrir.

\- Mas quem diria? O nosso Duque é tão fraquinho, ainda mal comecei... – levou um dedo ao rosto do homem e limpou uma lágrima – isto é uma lágrima? Parece que vou ter de discipliná-lo primeiro.

\- Angel – o loiro virou-se ao ouvir um gemido e viu que a Duquesa havia retirado a blusa e o soutien e agora mexia as mãos ao longo da extensão dos montes de carne, que foram nos seus melhores tempos uns bonitos seios e agora se confundiam com as suas banhas.

Draco devolveu a sua atenção ao homem esquelético ao que devia dominar e adestrar essa tarde.

Localiza o isqueiro entre os "brinquedos" que escolhera utilizar nessa sessão e agarrou-o juntamente com uma vela. Acendeu-a e esperou que a cera começasse a derreter e deixou-a escorrer sobre o peito descoberto e peludo do Duque. O homem soltava sons de queixa que a mordaça afogava com sucesso.

Tirou os sapatos do seu escravo recém-adquirido, abriu o cinto das calças e retirou as mesmas, seguidas das cuecas. Pegou no cinto de castidade e enclausurou a masculinidade do Duque e colocou-o novamente de barriga para baixo. Pegou no chicote com um sorriso de lado, típico dos seus anos de estudante, por um momento era como ver o Príncipe de Slytherin uma vez mais, pela primeira vez em meses podia descarregar as suas frustrações.

Plash, o primeiro golpe atingiu as costas e parte das nádegas quase inexistentes do Duque, que se lixasse o lema "safe, sane and consensual" de que Katherine tanto falara enquanto tratava o seu desgarre anal.

Plash, afinal ninguém se preocupara se ele estava a sofrer ou não.

Plash, ninguém pensara num modo de fazer a situação minimamente suportável para ele.

Plash, plash, ninguém nunca lhe pedira permissão e nem tivera direito a uma "safeword", então para quê preocupar-se com esse animal, plash.

Os golpes estenderam-se por vários minutos, atingindo as costas, as nádegas e as pernas. O Duque choramingava, mas era completamente ignorado. Aborrecido, Draco, deixou o chicote de lado, sentou-se na cama, jogou o homem ao chão e retirou-lhe a mordaça.

\- Quero o meu sapato a brilhar – cruzou as pernas e a Duquesa suspirou de prazer.

O escravo olhou para o jovem incrédulo.

\- O meu sapato não se vai lamber sozinho – a mulher tirou a saia, ficando apenas de saltos e fio-dental.

\- Estás louco se pensas que vou fazer o que me mandas – irritado, Draco pegou em dois jogos de chaves e retirou uma de cada. Levantou-se, abriu as janelas e jogou-as fora -. Agora já só fica uma de cada, pelo que se queres livrar-te desse cinto e dessas algemas e evitar situações embaraçosas… é melhor que compreendas a tua posição… es-cra-vo, meu escravo – saboreou a palavra, enquanto balançava as chaves brincalhonamente.

\- Ha… haaa… Haaangeeeel - a mulher gemia de prazer, acariciando os seios com uma mão e deslizando a outra para a região sul do seu corpo, até chegar ao seu destino e fugir para debaixo do fino e translucido tecido rosa do fio-dental.

O Duque engoliu a raiva que sentia pela sua esposa, que o havia colocado naquelas circunstâncias e abriu a boca, para de seguida deslizar o seu húmido apêndice pela longitude do sapato do belo, sedutor e arrogante modelo. Sim, claro que sabia quem aquele jovem era! Afinal o seu rosto estava estampado nas capas de revistas e agora nos posters das paragens de autocarro. A jovem e misteriosa estrela em ascensão. Angel, o anjo que desceu à Terra segundo a presidenta do seu clube de fãs.

\- Suficiente! - Draco levantou-se e retirou-lhe o cinto de castidade – De joelhos! - ordenou com um tom de voz que quase fez com que o Duque se corresse ali mesmo, sem necessidade de estimulação alguma.

Os pensamentos do escravo corriam selvagens. "Será que me vai ordenar chupá-lo?" o homem sentiu a sua ereção dar um pulo de excitação.

O loiro deu meia volta e inclinou-se para pegar novamente nas velas e no isqueiro, deixando à vista do casal uma panorâmica perfeita da sua retaguarda coberta pelas elegantes e desportivas calças cinza ajustadas de marca Ralph Lauren.

A Duquesa excitada introduziu dois dedos na sua vagina e gemeu escandalosamente. O loiro sentiu um arrepio frio na espinha, algo lhe dizia que definitivamente não era uma boa ideia olhar na direção da mulher naquele preciso momento, pelo que permaneceu de costas durante mais tempo do que era realmente necessário. Esperando no seu âmago, que quando se virasse fosse o que fosse que a baleia estivesse a fazer já tivesse finado.

O Duque ao constatar que o jovem não parecia decidido a encarar a situação que decorria atrás de si, levantou as mãos ainda algemadas e tentou tocar as nádegas do menor, mas tal ação não passou despercebida para Draco, que ao sentir uns dedos roça-lo, golpeou a mão perpetradora com a própria.

\- Quem disse que estava permitido tocar?

\- Angeeeeeeeel – gritou a Duquesa extasiada e inundada pelas sensações que o orgasmo lhe causara.

Draco travou, tinha-se esquecido qual era razão pela qual ainda não se tinha voltado a virar para aquele lado do quarto anteriormente. O jovem optou por ignorar o que acontecia e retornar aos seus afazeres. Acendeu uma das velas e deixou a cera cair em cima do pénis do Duque, que choramingava de prazer e implorava para parar, sendo ignorado por completo.

O loiro pegou na chave das algemas e numa trela.

\- Hora de passear o cachorrinho, não é mesmo, Puppy? - enganchou a trela na argola do colar de couro e retirou as algemas.

Por um tempo Draco alternou entre passear o cachorro e montar o poney. O Duque parecia ter perdido a inibição e desfrutava de ser submetido por um dominador de tal beleza. O homem foi obrigado a sentar-se, sem imaginar o que se seguiria.

\- Haaaaaaaa... - Draco colocou um pé sobre o membro do escravo e fez pressão.

\- Parece que o Duque gosta que lhe pisem o Júnior – um sorriso sádico aflorou no rosto angelical. Era como ver a queda do anjo Lúcifer em pessoa.

Draco sentou-se e retirou os sapatos, já descalço chamou o seu escravo. O homem gatinhou até Draco e este começou a esfregar a ereção do homem com um dos seus pés. O Duque estava prestes atingir o orgasmo, quando foi abandonado, pelo que fez um som insatisfeito. O loiro pegou num anel e colocou-o no pénis do homem. A pressão impedia-o de atingir a ejaculação.

\- Perfeito, Angel! Tal como se esperava. É o bastante – disse a Duquesa.

\- Se o serviço está completo, retiro-me.

\- Ah! Não, Angel querido, ainda agora começámos – Draco ergueu uma fina sobrancelha -. O melhor vem agora – a mulher levantou-se e tirou o fio-dental. O loiro ao entender o que Duquesa pretendia, engoliu em seco.

A mulher avançou até ao seu esposo e disse-lhe algo ao ouvido, recebendo um assentimento. A Duquesa deitou-se na cama com o que ela pensava ser uma pose sedutora e passou as mãos pelo corpo como convidando o jovem a unir-se a ela no leito.

Constatando que não havia forma alguma de escapar daquele seu destino, Draco retirou as suas roupas lentamente, tentando atrasar o momento decisivo o máximo possível. Mas o Duque desesperado por conseguir um maior contacto com aquele corpo de pecado começou apressá-lo e logo a sua esposa juntou-se às suas demandas, pelo que Draco terminou de desnudar-se e aproximou-se à gigantesca cama.

Subiu um joelho sobre a cama e quando estava prestes a colocar o outro e por fim ajoelhar-se sobre o leito, foi puxado pela mulher que o abraçou fortemente pegando-o ao seu ventre proeminente e brando, Draco conteve o vómito que lhe subiu à boca ao mesmo tempo que o homem o abraçava pelas costas, formando uma sandwich e de seguida sentiu a ereção do Duque roçar o vale entre as suas nádegas.

O loiro engoliu a indecisão e retomou a sua atitude sedutora.

\- Em algum momento vão ter de me soltar, caso contrário não vou conseguir mover-me para poder satisfazê-los – fez um gesto de vai e vem roçando-se nos seus interlocutores, que o soltaram rapidamente.

A Duquesa afastou as pernas ávida por ser penetrada e completamente lubrificada pelas suas atividades anteriores. Draco gatinhou até colocar-se de gatas sobre a mulher e de costas ara o esposo da mesma. Estando consciente das personalidades dos seus atuais clientes, optou por colocar a sua mascara de dominador e fazer uso da mesma.

\- Deve preparar-me, Duque – arrebitou o rabito e balançou-o para os lados -. Senão não vai conseguir entrar.

Para exemplificar chupou o dedo médio para deleite da Duquesa, que deslizou as mãos pelo corpo de Draco e retirou a mão do mesmo e substituiu-a com a sua. Uma vez bem húmidos, Draco pegou na mão da mulher e dirigiu-a ao anel de músculos que resguardavam o seu reto. A mulher circulou a entrada com lentidão torturante e adentrou um dedo inteiro até ao nó com gula. O Duque sentiu um puxão na sua ereção ainda reclusa pelo anel ao visualizar o espetáculo que decorria à sua frente.

Draco tinha escondido o rosto no peito da Duquesa, não querendo ser consciente do que o rodeava, quando sentiu uma sensação nova e húmida no seu traseiro. O homem não aguentando mais a tentação havia enterrado o nariz no vale que conformava a fenda entre as nádegas do modelo e lambia com gosto o anel de músculos, enquanto o inquieto dedo da sua esposa se movia dentro do adolescente.

Uma língua travessa adentrou-se no reto de Draco, que ergueu a cabeça com surpresa e sem conseguir conter um gemido repentino. Envergonhado, o loiro mordeu os lábios e negou-se teimosamente a deixar sair mais daqueles sons que haviam encantado os seus clientes.

A Duquesa deslizou um novo dedo e acidentalmente esfregou o ponto de prazer de Draco que mordeu o lábio inferior até sangrar. A mulher sentiu algo húmido no seu peito e ergueu a cabeça do modelo para ver uma gota de sangue que deslizava sensualmente em direção ao queixo do menor. Lambeu o sangue até aos lábios de cereja onde deixou um beijo casto, enquanto encarava as surpreendidas gemas prateadas.

Não sendo imune ao prazer que a exploração à sua cavidade anal estava a despertar, Draco sentiu uma onda de prazer recorrer a sua coluna e espalhar-se através do seu pénis ereto. A Duquesa ao sentir a dureza no seu estômago, quando o menor cedeu à exaustão das suas extremidades e colapsou sobre ela, agarrou a ereção com firmeza e começou a masturbar o loiro, que fechou os olhos com força.

Passados alguns minutos, o Duque ergueu-se e puxou os dedos da mulher para fora do ânus do modelo, obrigando-o a posicionar-se entre as pernas da Duquesa, que dirigiu o membro do menor aos seus lábios vaginais e colocando-se atrás do loiro, penetrou-o. A estocada foi rápida e profunda, causando uma reação em cadeia que levou o loiro a adentrar-se na cavidade vaginal da mulher.

Os movimentos foram se alternando, dentro, fora, dentro, fora. Draco focou-se apenas na sensação prazenteira que rodeava a sua ereção e nos movimentos certeiros que o Duque realizava contra a sua próstata, pela primeira vez estava realmente a sentir algo mais que a já familiar e habitual dor. Pelo que não querendo estragar os esforços que o levaram àquela situação onde já não sentia nojo de si mesmo, momentaneamente, fechou os olhos e pensou que quem o tomava era a sua paixão secreta e que a sensação sobre o seu pénis era mão do seu amado a masturbá-lo.

O loiro deixou-se levar pela imaginação e o prazer, começando a gemer livremente pela primeira vez essa tarde. Satisfeito o Duque mudou de ângulo querendo agradar o jovem modelo que se entregava a ele sem restrições.

A Duquesa sentindo-se ignorada pelos dois homens no quarto, levantou as costas com dificuldade e passou os braços pelos ombros do adolescente unindo as suas mãos atrás do pescoço albino, que começou a beijar suavemente. O homem decidiu unir-se a ela e beijava o pescoço do lado oposto ao da sua esposa. Draco deixou-se afogar nas sensações e começou a rebolar a cintura na direção do membro perfurante.

\- Haaaaaaaaa… mais… haa... haaa… mais fundo… - o Duque empurrou as costas do loiro, forçando a sua esposa a deitar-se e o jovem sobre ela, saiu do interior do modelo para entrar de uma estocada só, dura, rápida e certeira – Haaaaaaaa – um gemido mais alto e escandaloso foi emitido desde o mais profundo do peito de Draco.

O Duque sorriu com luxuria e repetiu o movimento uma e outra vez. Saindo completamente do reto do loiro e entrando abruptamente. As estocadas selvagens arremetidas contra o menor eram repetidas pelo mesmo contra a vagina da baleia que gemendo cada vez mais alto opacou os gemidos de Draco. Uma, duas, três estocadas e o homem correu-se dentro do loiro e este no interior da Duquesa, colapsando exausto sobre a mulher.

O Duque saiu do interior do loiro e abandonou o quarto com uma expressão de autêntica satisfação no rosto. Ao escutar a porta bater, Draco levantou-se com dificuldade e sentou-se ao lado da mulher.

\- Angel, isso foi demais. Já não me lembro da última vez que senti tanto prazer – a Duquesa levantou-se da cama e caminhou até à porta do quarto -. Definitivamente, vamos repetir... o que pensas de fazermos uma sessão por mês? E talvez umas mais… só para nós os dois? - abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a de seguida.

-oOo-

Sozinho no quarto, Draco sentiu o avassalador odor a sexo no ar, pelo que toma consciência dos acontecimentos. Havia estado tão focado em ignorar com quem estava que tinha de facto sentido prazer. O loiro sentiu uma avalanche de sentimentos negativos embargá-lo e asfixiá-lo. Com nojo, Draco levantou-se para ir ao quarto de banho, mas acabou por vomitar antes de o conseguir alcançar.

O imaculado piso de mármore, estava agora contaminado com a sua sujidade e impureza, todo o quarto o estava, mas o mais contaminado era ele. Deprimido e destruído mentalmente, Draco chegou ao quarto de banho e agarrou no rolo de papel higiénico.

Ajoelhou-se com dificuldade e sentiu uma pontada de dor ao fundo das costas. Procedeu a limpar o desastre que o seu vómito causara, pois não podia deixar nenhuma evidência do seu momento de fraqueza, já fosse por fazer parte do regulamento da agência, quer fosse para tentar reunir os cacos do seu orgulho como Malfoy e como membro da nobre casa de Slytherin. Pode que ninguém no mundo muggle o soubesse e que fosse desprezado no mundo mágico, mas apesar tudo, Draco ainda sentia orgulho por alguma vez ter sido uma serpente. Pois uma serpente luta contra a adversidade, tal como ele o está a fazer nesse momento e um Malfoy nunca cede contra ninguém e nunca desiste, encontra sempre uma alternativa. E ele é um Malfoy, pelo que encontrará um meio de subsistir naquela sociedade corrupta que é a industria do sexo.

-oOo-

Draco remexeu-se na cama, constatando que não podia dormir, levantou-se e foi à cozinha para preparar um copo de leite quente. Ísis havia-lhe contado que esse era remédio santo para combater a insónia.

Sentou-se à mesa com o copo entre as mãos e tentou pensar em algo que não fosse o que ocorrera essa tarde, mas já sabem como é, quanto mais pensas que não queres pensar sobre algo, mais pensas sobre isso.

"Como pude cair tão baixo? Se os meus amigos alguma vez descobrissem, muito provavelmente virariam-me as costas" Draco ergueu o copo com mãos trémulas e bebeu um gole, "mas não é como se alguma vez os fosse voltar a ver..." deprimido baixou o copo e limpou as lágrimas traiçoeiras, que lutavam por escapar dos poços de prata fundida que eram os seus olhos. "Tenho de deixar de me apegar a um passado que nunca retornará. Além disso, mesmo se voltasse que futuro teria? Um mago fértil corrompido… a virgindade é sagrada para um mago fértil, era o meu dever e obrigação chegar puro ao matrimónio".

O corpo frágil e abatido rendeu-se aos soluços agoniados do jovem.

"Perdi o meu valor e a minha dignidade. Tenho sorte de só atender muggles, pelo menos não há risco de engravidar. Que futuro teriam os meus filhos? O que é que vou fazer? De qualquer modo a única forma de eu poder ter filhos é dando-os à luz eu mesmo e nenhum mago no seu perfeito juízo me aceitaria… ainda mais sabendo que os meus filhos nunca poderão pisar o mundo mágico, como parte da minha condenação. Vou ficar só para sempre. Nunca ninguém me amará" pouco a pouco, Draco ia caindo mais profundamente numa espiral de sofrimento, depressão e falta de auto confiança.


	5. Encontro Fatídico

**Capitulo 5 -** **Encontro Fatídico**

Um ano havia passado desde que Draco e Narcisa tinham chegado ao mundo muggle.

No decorrer desse ano, Draco tivera variados tipos de clientes. Homens, mulheres, baixos, altos, gordos, magros, musculosos, feios, bonitos, sádicos e masoquistas.

Fazendo memória, o loiro podia recordar praticamente todos, principalmente os regulares, tais como o Duque e a Duquesa de Richmond, o empresário que desflorara no seu début e Roger, o CEO louco que o queria encher de presentes que não necessitava. Afinal para que queria um ferrari ou um rolex?

Katherine havia começado a pressioná-lo para que desse uma oportunidade a Roger e investisse numa "construção". Esta estava perfeitamente consciente da depressão profunda de que o loiro sofria, pelo que tentava a todo o custo encontrar um modo de retirá-lo de vez daquele mundo, por essa razão aconselhava-o constantemente a aceitar Roger. Uma vez que já tivera a oportunidade de o conhecer e este parecia gostar e preocupar-se genuinamente com o loirinho, mas Draco não queria caridade e continuava convencido de que poderia pagar a dívida sozinho sem recorrer a nenhuma das bestas que servia.

-oOo-

 _Início do Flashback_

Roger havia levado Draco à sua ilha privada numa curta viagem de helicóptero. O homem achara que dessa vez funcionaria e que por fim conquistaria o loiro, era o seu movimento matador. Funcionava sempre e nunca havia falhado, até agora, pois Draco preferiria mil vezes voar sobre a sua antiga vassoura, ainda que fosse só uma vez mais na sua vida.

O loiro encontrava-se distraído, parecia perdido entre pensamentos, mas Roger não iria desistir facilmente. Sentia que Angel era diferente de todos os que já conhecera antes. Não parecia apegado ao dinheiro como a maioria das pessoas que o rodeavam e deixava transparecer a sua ingenuidade, que o encantava e seduzia sempre que a via.

O homem de cabelos castanhos escuros e penetrantes olhos azuis era sem duvida atrativo, sendo por norma o bastante para conquistar a quem quisesse, mas quando se lhe juntava a sua vasta fortuna, era tiro e queda, mas tal não funcionava em Angel. E era isso que o tinha completamente hipnotizado e cativado. Não havia duvida que Angel era belo, mas também era inteligente e puro, por mais estranho que isso pudesse soar.

Estava decidido, Angel seria seu, pediria exclusividade e foi isso que lhe disse, mas o modelo não aceitou e não o queria fazer por trás das costas do loiro. Ao que parecia teria de continuar a tentar e sem dúvida um dia conseguiria conquistar o seu afeto. Até começava a ponderar se deveria pagar a dívida total do modelo...

 _Fim de Flashback_

E era isto que já ocorria há alguns meses, Roger havia iniciado o seu cortejo e até tinha pedido ajuda aos amigos de Angel (Ísis, Katherine e Jessie) para que lhe contassem coisas sobre o loiro e quais seriam as melhores estratégias para o conquistar. Mas nem sequer um batalhão de aliados parecia ser capaz de mover o coração do menor.

Já tentara presenteá-lo, mas todas as tentativas foram frustradas pois Angel devolvia todos e cada um dos seus presentes. Tinha até mesmo levado-o a viajar, mas este estava sempre distraído, a jantar, parecia a sua irmã quando estava de dieta, só movia a comida de um lado para o outro.

Estava a começar a preocupar-se, de um tempo para cá, Angel parecia muito apagado. Quando perguntou a Katehrine, esta contou-lhe sobre a depressão do modelo, causando que se preocupasse ainda mais e tentasse a todo o custo animá-lo. Até tinha feito alguns planos com os seus cúmplices, mas tudo era em vão.

Ísis havia comentado que até mesmo quando visitara a casa do loiro para dar aulas de culinária à mãe dele, este estava deprimido e apenas se forçava a sorrir para não preocupar Narcisa. Já não sabiam o que fazer!?

-oOo-

Draco estava na sala de recreação com Jessie e duas companheiras que se preparavam para o próximo desfile. Leslie, uma ruiva exuberante de olhos castanhos e Callie, um morena curvilínea de olhos verdes.

Era a primeira vez em meio ano que iriam voltar a trabalhar juntos e não paravam de falar sobre a coleção e os modelos que outras agências enviariam. Leslie mal podia esperar por ver a sua crush, um modelo de uma agência concorrente, o que fazia dela a Julieta e dele o Romeu. Callie divertia-se com os delírios amorosos da amiga. Mas nem todas essas palermices haviam conseguido tirar um sorriso espontâneo ao loiro, apenas sorrisos forçados de quem quer aparentar que está bem para não preocupar os amigos.

\- Angel! - Miss Gold entra e chama o loiro para que o siga. Já no seu escritório começa a falar com um tom confidencial – Preciso que substituas Ísis hoje.

\- Posso perguntar porquê? Acaso aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou preocupado – Falei com ela no início do fim de semana passado e desde então não atende as minhas chamadas.

\- O cliente desse domingo foi longe demais.

\- O quê? - perguntou desesperado – Onde está? O que é que o cliente lhe fez? - a raiva corria através do seu sangue e queimava as suas veias – Quero vê-la! - exigiu.

\- Primeiro serves o cliente e depois digo-te em que hospital está.

\- Hos… hospit-tal? - a raiva deu passo ao medo – Como é que ela está. Por favor, Miss Gold. Ísis é a minha melhor amiga…

\- Eu sei – interrompeu Miss Gold -. Os médicos dizem que foi brutalmente espancada – disse com pesar -, mas vai-se recuperar. Acredita parece pior do que realmente é.

\- Com isto tudo… Porquê eu?

\- O cliente desta noite não tem preferência pelo género, só exige que sejam loiros e bonitos. A tua descrição exata, Angel. Não há mais ninguém que cumpra os requisitos melhor que tu, querido.

-oOo-

Depois de muito batalhar, Draco havia conseguido adiar a sessão o tempo justo para ir visitar Ísis ao hospital.

Ísis sorri ao ver uma conhecida cabeça platinada aparecer por trás da porta entreaberta.

\- Angel! Entra!

O loiro sentou-se na cadeira do lado direito do leito e agarrou a mão de Ísis que deixava ver a intravenosa.

\- Ísis, o que é essa besta te fez? - Draco começou a chorar ao ver a sua melhor amiga, praticamente sua irmã prostrada naquela cama, pálida e ferida, com vendas na cabeça e alguns curativos na sua linda face.

\- Nada que não cure. Miss Gold ligou e disse-me que vais tomar o meu cliente – o loiro assente com a cabeça -. Não tens nada de te preocupar, tem uns fetiches estranhos, mas é inofensivo.

O loiro ergueu uma fina sobrancelha, demandando assim uma explicação.

\- Ao que parece escolhe loiros, porque o seu amor impossível tem cabelos loiros. Ah, mas nunca lho digas, pois nunca o vai admitir. Já o tentei e jurou a pés juntos que não e que eu é que estou louca. Não entendi bem, mas parece ter uma aversão a essa pessoa para mascarar o quanto a deseja.

O tempo passou a voar e Draco teve de sair para dirigir-se ao hotel onde já o esperava o seu cliente dessa madrugada.

-oOo-

O mercedes estacionou no parking e Draco dirigiu-se ao elevador de serviço, que correspondia ao staff, como havia sido instruído por Miss Gold pouco antes de debutar.

Soou o sinal e as portas abriram-se, pegou cartão-chave e viu o número do quarto.

Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou sem fazer barulho. Quando finalmente se virou, deparou-se com o início do seu pesadelo.

\- Tu?

\- Isso digo eu, Malfoy.

\- Posso sair e chamar alguém mais de acordo aos teus gostos – disse o loiro tentando guardar a compostura.

\- Não é necessário – disse o cliente, enquanto o rodeava e avaliava a mercadoria -. Não é necessário – repetiu com um sorriso psicopata, aproximou-se a Draco que tremeu. Era seguro dizer que o loiro não tinha medo do seu cliente, mas que este o tinha, na verdade, completamente aterrorizado -. tenho a certeza que nós os dois nos vamos dar muito bem e que encontraremos algo com que nos entreter – o sorriso aumentou, acompanhado agora de um gesto de mão.

Draco sentiu o toque no seu rosto e soube que estava perante as portas do inferno, sem imaginar que isso não era nada e que o pior ainda estava por vir. A vida tal como a conhecia havia acabado, aquele homem iria assegurar-se disso.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Eu sei, foi curtinho, mas foi o que consegui. O próximo vai ser maior, espero eu.

Um ano passou e muita coisa muda num ano, mas Draco está prestes a descobrir que a sua vida pode mudar mais numa simples noite do que num ano inteiro.

Quem acham que é?


	6. O Início Do Fim

**Capitulo 6 -** **O Início Do Fim**

Uma mão deslizou suavemente pela face de Draco passando pelo pescoço e descansando por fim nos seu delicado ombro.

\- Está na hora de começar a diversão, sua cria de Death Eater – fez pressão no ombro até que uma expressão de dor tomou conta do rosto do loiro.

Draco tentou separar-se do seu interlocutor, mas este era mais forte do que ele, pelo que conseguiu submetê-lo facilmente, obrigando-o a ajoelhar-se em frente do outro homem.

\- Esta… é a posição para qual nasceste, Malfoy. Para estar aos pés de outro homens como boa putinha – afirmou com um sorriso de escárnio, enquanto se agachava e passava delicadamente o dedo pela linha do queixo do loiro para de seguida agarrá-lo com força, arrancando-lhe um gemido doloroso -. Mas quem diria… que o grande Draco Malfoy se tornaria um prostituto… - saboreou as palavras passando a língua sobre os lábios e sorrindo de plena satisfação - assenta-te bem, furão – exclamou o ruivo com tom de gozo, encarando fixamente os poços prateados banhados de medo que o loiro tinha por olhos, para de seguida dar uma sonora gargalhada e levantar-se por fim.

\- Weasley, falemos. Tenho a certeza que podemos chegar a algum convénio.

Uma bofetada ressoou no quarto. O loiro ergueu a mão e tocou os seus lábios ao provar o sabor do seu próprio sangue. Aquilo ia ser mais complicado do que tinha esperado.

"Ísis, não sei como conseguiste lidar com esta besta quadrada, mas agora os teus sábios conselhos vinham mesmo a calhar. Ainda que provavelmente só me trata a assim por ser quem sou " pensou Draco, "Embora esteja aliviado em saber que não tiveste de sofrer nas suas mãos, Ísis minha querida amiga."

O ruivo agachou-se e colocou ambas as mãos ao redor do pescoço do modelo.

\- É tua culpa, tudo é culpa tua… Se só não existisses a minha vida teria sido tão mais fácil.

Draco começava a ter dificuldade em aspirar o oxigénio que tão vital era para continuar a viver. A sua respiração estava a falhar e as suas pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas. Ron ao aperceber-se, separou as suas mãos do pálido e estilizado pescoço, que já se encontrava vermelho e em questão de poucas horas daria lugar a uns escuros e horrorosos hematomas.

O loiro ainda com a visão desfocada tossiu enquanto tentava reunir forças para se levantar, mas Ron desconforme, deu-lhe um pontapé no estômago que logo o devolveu ao solo. Draco caiu de lado e agarrou o abdómen para tentar proteger-se de novos golpes, assumindo assim uma posição fetal. O ruivo dava pontapés aleatórios, acertando-o fortemente e arrancando-lhe o pouco oxigénio que os seus pulmões haviam conseguido conservar.

\- Maldito Bill, sempre o bom jogador de quidditch, nunca pude superá-lo – um pontapé direto nas costelas que estalaram fortemente ao fraturarem -; Estúpido Charlie e os seus estúpidos dragões, como se pudesse igualar-me ao menininho perfeito da mamã – pisou a cabeça de Draco obrigando-o a encarar o solo de madeira de nogueira da suite -; Covarde... Percy e a sua "maravilhosa" carreira no ministério, nunca poderei conseguir um trabalho que o supere mesmo se quisesse – agachou-se e puxou os cabelos platinados para levantar a cabeça do modelo e deu-lhe um valente murro -; Ah! E os gémeos, os fantásticos e sempre bem dispostos George e Fred, e a sua patética loja, como desejava poder queimá-la até não restarem nem as cinzas nas memórias do mundo mágico; E não me posso esquecer da princesinha Ginny e a sua vida de sonho com o seu príncipe encantado montado num cavalo branco, Harry Potter – cuspiu o nome com tremendo desprezo -. A minha querida mãe – a ironia era palpável em cada palavra que dedicava à sua progenitora - faz sempre questão de me relembrar a grande deceção que sou para ela e toda a família. "Devias ser mais como os teus irmãos, Ron!" - imitou a voz da matriarca Weasley.

Agarrou os cabelos de Draco e arrastou-o até à cama King Size jogando-o violentamente contra a cabeceira ornamentada com acessórios de metal da cama. O loiro ergueu a mão ao topo posterior da cabeça e sentiu um líquido quente fluir livremente pela sua mão e manchar o seu cabelo. Ao regressar a mão à frente constatou que este era sangue.

\- Realmente pensei que quando entrasse em Hogwarts as coisas seriam diferentes, mas como poderia eu destacar ao entrar ao mesmo tempo que o maravilhoso Harry Potter e frequentando o mesmo curso – com raiva abriu a camisa de seda prateada de Draco, fazendo saltar os botões pela cama -. Claro que não tinha hipótese – rasgou as negras calças marca Armani e arrancou os boxers Hugo Boss com ferocidade, causando arranhões na pele albina.

O jovem modelo tremia levemente à medida que o seu coração acelerava, parecendo querer saltar para fora do seu peito. Gotas de suor frio deslizavam lentamente pelas suas têmporas e as suas pupilas dilataram em questão de segundos. Draco não sabia como lidar com toda aquela fúria que o ex-Gryffindor havia mantido guardada profundamente até à data.

\- Nada disso é minha culpa. Tu mesmo disseste, o teu problema é com a tua família e com Potter – murmurou Draco com medo de enfurecer ainda mais o ruivo, o qual foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

\- Quem disse que podias falar?! - gritou dando uma nova chapada ao loiro que chorou em silêncio – Como se não tivesses tomado parte na minha desgraça… vangloriando-te pelos corredores do castelo sobre a tua fortuna e bom nome, mas adivinha só… - segurou as mãos que o haviam estado a tentar empurrar em vão e sentou-se em cima do abdómen do aterrado ex-Slytherin e aproximou o seu rosto do contrário, amenizando gradualmente o volume da sua voz, atingindo um tom mais controlado – Agora és a escória da sociedade! Não, nem isso és… és simplesmente insignificante. Uma putazinha que abre as pernas ao melhor pastor para sobreviver. Já não és nada! - sussurrou ao ouvido de Draco - Não tens um apelido para te respaldar ou riquezas para gastar. És uma pulga e posso fazer contigo o que eu quiser e a ninguém lhe importará. Poderia muito bem matar-te e o mundo mágico continuaria na mesma, sem se aperceber que o mundo se livrara por fim de uma merda como tu– um brilho psicopata tomou posse dos olhos de Ron -. A não ser a puta da tua mãe, mas essa é farinha do mesmo saco. Talvez devesse ter o teu mesmo destino. Diz-me quantas vezes a tua mãezinha já abriu as pernas para um muggle? Talvez matar-vos aos dois fosse o melhor que vos poderia acontecer!. O que é que pensas? Deveria matar-te e livrar-te das tuas penúrias? Matar-te a ti e à puta da tua mãe! - gritou uma vez mais, completamente fora de si - Matar-te e livrar o mundo dos da tua classe. Acabar com todos os Death Eaters! Livrar-vos da vossa miséria!

O loiro ainda mais apavorado do que já havia estado até então, tentou dar luta e fugir sem sucesso.

Ron deslizou-se para trás, até ficar sentado em cima das pernas do modelo e pegou nas calças rasgadas, que descansavam inocentemente ao seu lado e usou-as para amarrar os braços do loiro, atrás das suas costas, para depois levantar-se de cima do Draco.

O ruivo obrigou Draco a ajoelhar-se no chão e sentou-se na beira da cama. Abriu as calças e retirou o seu membro ereto, que já gotejava pré-sémen pela ponta. A excitação havia tomado controle de Ron, que colocou uma mão em cada lado do rosto do adolescente de olhos prateados e utilizou os polegares para forçá-lo a abrir a boca.

\- Chupa! - ordenou – Chupa como a puta que és, dá-me a melhor mamada da minha vida - empurrou a cabeça de Draco em direção à sua virilha.

Draco sentia o pénis atingir a sua garganta e o reflexo de vómito automaticamente a surgir profundamente na boca do seu estômago. Queria separar-se, mas estava literalmente de braços atados. Além de que não tinhas forças suficientes para lutar contra as mãos que marcavam o ritmo da felação. As lágrimas percorriam um rio que desaguava nas suas clavículas. A saliva misturada com os fluídos sexuais de Ron escorriam pelos cantos da sua boca.

O loiro começava uma vez mais a ver tudo desfocado, quando finalmente o leão atingiu o clímax e e ejaculou na sua boca, para logo retirar o membro flácido da sua cavidade oral. Draco quis cuspir o sémen, mas Ron tapou-lhe a boca e ordenou-lhe que engolisse a sua semente. Com lágrimas de embaraço, a serpente engoliu tudo quanto pôde e conteve-se para não vomitar no ato.

\- Linda putinha! É assim que eu gosto – disse Ron começando a rir.

O ruivo levantou-se e levou o loiro com ele para fazê-lo recostar o peito na cama e empinar o traseiro. Retirou a varinha de entre as suas vestes e deslizou-a pelas nádegas de Draco, subiu pelas costas, passando pela nuca e dirigindo-se à sua têmpora esquerda, ao ter o rosto virado para esquerda. Debruçou-se sobre o corpo menor e ofegou de prazer no seu ouvido.

\- Diz-me, Malfoy, como é saber que nunca mais voltarás a utilizar uma varinha pelo resto da tua miserável vida? Talvez… deveria dar-te um gostinho do que nunca mais terás – ergueu-se e começou a dar voltas à varinha. Empunhou a varinha e sem preparação ou aviso enfiou-a de uma uma vez só no reto do loiro até deixar visível só o punho. Com um sorriso fruto de um surto psicótico, que faria tremer de medo ao mesmíssimo Voldemort, exclamou – Aproveita, furão! Isto é o mais próximo que alguma vez chegarás de sentir uma varinha outra vez. _Ebublio_! - invocou um feitiço que gerava bolhas de sabão – Devemos limpar-te muito bem – moveu a varinha de forma dolorosa. O pénis já atendido do ruivo clamava por nova atenção -, afinal não há forma de saber onde andaste e com quem andaste, visto que isso é o que prostitutos fazem… dormem por aí… por acolá…

Draco sentia uma pressão interna que lhe estava causar cada vez mais dores à medida que a varinha era torcida no seu delicado interior e as bolhas se moviam até atingir maiores profundidades nas suas entranhas. Ron por fim retirou a varinha e as bolhas foram escapando uma a uma, aliviando gradualmente a pressão nas entranhas do loiro que suspirou de alívio.

\- Não deverias cantar vitória, Death Eater. Isso foi apenas o início. Vou assegurar-me de que pagues por todas as mortes que causaste começando com… hmm… Dumbledore.

\- Eu não matei ninguém! Já passámos por isto no julgamento. Até tomei Verisaterum… - Ron lançou o feitiço _Silencio_ para não escutar as palavras de defesa de Draco.

\- _Silentus Scarcere_! Não queremos atrair ouvidos indesejados e que arruínem a nossa diversão, não é? - afastou as suaves nádegas e examinou o ânus de Draco – Hmm… Para um assassino até que tens um bom rabo, Malfoy. Quase posso imaginar quão popular terias sido em Azkaban, pena que nunca o cheguemos a comprovar. Realmente queria ver isso – lambeu os lábios lascivamente.

Draco ao sentir a masculinidade do ruivo abrir passo através do seu reto quis pedir que lançasse um feitiço anticoncecional ou que utilizasse um preservativo, mas ao estar silenciado pelo feitiço só pôde rezar a Salazar que o impedisse de ter de lidar com futuras consequências daquele ato.

-oOo-

Após algumas penetrações, Ron aborrecido pela falta de reação e desejando ouvir os gemidos da serpente, retirou o feitiço _Silencio_. A primeira ação de Draco foi tentar pedir para que não ejaculasse no seu interior, o qual enfureceu o auror que parou em seco para agredi-lo bruscamente até que o loiro caiu vítima da inconsciência.

Tal facto não impediu o ruivo de continuar a desfrutar do esbelto e suculento corpo do modelo, que a retomava consciência a intervalos, mas nunca conseguindo manter os olhos abertos mais de uns poucos minutos antes de que Ron lhe batesse por este ter tentado fugir.

Ron fazia o que queria com o ex-Slytherin. Agora com o loiro deitado tranquilamente no centro da cama e com os braços livres da sua antiga prisão, colocava-o nas posições que desejava pouco lhe importando o facto de que este estivesse desmaiado. Havia mordido e arranhado a bel-prazer cada extensão de pele ao seu alcance até fazê-la sangrar.

-oOo-

Draco despertou por fim, quando o ruivo estava com o rosto enterrado no seu pescoço onde mordia com sanha pouco saudável até sentir o gosto ferroso do sangue na sua boca. O loiro olhou para o relógio na parede do seu lado direito e constatou que haviam passado pouco mais de seis horas. À medida que os factos ocorridos se iam reunindo na sua mente já fragilizada, Draco pensou em tudo pelo que havia passado esse ano. Os fragmentos de diversas memórias foram passando perante os seus olhos como se de uma película de filme muggle se tratasse.

Todos os homens que o haviam possuído, todas as mulheres que ele tivera de agradar, todas as vergonhas e dificuldades que tinha enfrentado… por fim, o evento que Katherine tanto temera havia chegado. Draco teve um colapso psicológico. Não falava, não piscava, apenas e podia notar-se a sua respiração. Senão fosse isso passaria por uma belíssima boneca de porcelana de tamanho real.

Draco já não tinha consciência do que se passava à sua volta, do que lhe era feito ou sequer do passo do tempo. A sua mente estava perdida algures no seu âmago e nada nem ninguém poderia tirá-lo de lá nesse momento. O pior tinha acontecido. A sua consciência estava bem longe, escondida, tentando proteger-se da ameaça latente que pairava sobre ele.

Mas o ruivo nem conta se dava… perdido no seu próprio prazer e devaneio…

-oOo-

Ron manipulava e fodia a sua boneca de porcelana a real-gana. Pelas seguintes quarenta e poucas horas tudo o que se escutava naquele quarto eram os insultos e acusações do ruivo. Este estava decidido a gozar as quarenta e oito horas que havia pago por adiantado.

O auror tinha estuprado o catatónico loiro por dois dias a fio sem fazer praticamente pausas nenhumas. Já fosse fome ou sede, simplesmente invocava algo. Parava apenas para ir ao quarto de banho.

Ron já havia perdido conta de quantas vezes tinha ejaculado dentro do reto ou na pequena e deliciosa boca do loiro. O que sim havia notado era que o ventre de Draco se encontrava inchado com todo o sémen que havia depositado nas entranhas do modelo.

-oOo-

Após alguns feitiços de limpeza, Draco estava livre e prontinho para que o ruivo o pudesse penetrar uma vez mais e soltar toda a sua semente dentro do loirinho.

Ron virou o modelo de lado sem receber qualquer reação e colocou-se atrás dele, ergueu a perna e penetrou-o rudemente ofegando bestialmente a cada embestida que arremetia contra o pequeno corpo que passava despercebido ao lado da sua própria estatura avantajada. Podia-se dizer que Draco estava a cumprir perfeitamente o papel de boneca insuflável. Quando o ruivo por fim atingiu o orgasmo entre gemidos abafados, levantou-se e pegou o loiro ao colo em estilo nupcial e levou-o para a varanda. O quarto estava cheio de um intoxicante e sufocante aroma a sexo e luxúria.

Abriu a janela e deixou o corpo inerte a descansar numa cómoda espreguiçadeira almofadada. Regressou ao quarto e resgatou a sua varinha de entre as pregas das roupas que havia descartado no dia anterior para ficar tal qual veio ao mundo, desnudo dos pés à cabeça, revelando um corpo musculado e com uma penugem arruivada que cobria as suas pernas e a sua zona genital para traçar um sensual caminho através do centro dos seus sixpack. Contrastando com o corpo albino e livre de penugem do loiro, salvo uma ligeira e quase impercetível camada platinada acima do membro inerte e flácido, que comprovava que esta era a sua coloração natural e não tingido como Ron sempre havia pensado e pregado nos seus tempos de escola, apelidando-o de loiro oxigenado.

Ron saiu até à varanda e ergueu a varinha lançando um _Repello Muggletum_ para poder ter oportunidade de fazer sexo ao ar livre sem que os muggles o vissem, incomodassem e muito menos interferissem.

Jogou a varinha para o quarto sem se dar ao trabalho de ver onde esta aterrava. Avançou até à estática serpente que o encarava sem realmente o ver e enfiou dois dedos na sua boca para obrigá-lo a engolir o seu membro ereto, mas este não cooperava, pelo que teve de manter a cabeça de Draco fixa enquanto penetrava extasiado a boca do loiro, como tantas outras vezes antes, nas passadas trinta e tais horas. Com a cabeça jogada para trás e de olhos fortemente cerrados, o auror gemia a todo pulmão.

\- Ahhh! Assim, assim mesmo… boa putinhaaaahh – ejaculou profundamente pela enésima vez no interior da garganta do loiro, que tossiu por puro reflexo para não se afogar com o esperma que banhava a sua cavidade bocal.

Ron deixou o corpo do menor deslizar suavemente pela espreguiçadeira e abriu as pernas de Draco bruscamente para começar a marcar a pele das suas coxas à base de mordida sangrentas que demorariam dias, senão semanas a curar por completo.

O ruivo já havia perdido conta do tempo, não que lhe preocupasse, não era ele que se iria queixar de passar mais tempo com aquele pedaço de pecado que era o ex-Slytherin, mas de qualquer modo, pelo sim pelo não, já havia colocado um feitiço que avisaria quando as quarenta e oito horas expirassem e tivesse de regressar ao mundo mágico. Afinal tinha tido de usar uma desculpa vaga e esfarrapada para poder tirar aqueles dois dias de folga sem chamar a atenção da sua unidade e principalmente dos seus ditos cujos "amigos".

-oOo-

O ruivo havia regressado ao quarto e estava agora a pôr em prática um dos seus vários fetiches mais incompreendidos e secretos.

Ron fez aparecer uma mala de onde retirou várias "fantasias". Vestiu o seu velho uniforme de Gryffindor, que tinha sido convenientemente alargado, pois o ruivo havia crescido bastante desde dessa altura. Pegou num uniforme da casa de Slytherin, que havia roubado do cofre de evidências do ministério da magia e diligentemente começou a vestir o loiro.

Passou várias horas a pousar como o estudante estrela que conquistava a "diva" da escola, que agora morria de amores por ele. Quando se cansou desse cenário, trocou as vestes de ambos.

Com muito cuidado e esmero, colocou as meias de liga nas perfeitas e estilizadas pernas de Draco e beijou toda a sua extensão, ao mesmo tempo que se masturbava e gemia o nome do seu parceiro de "brincadeiras". Pouco depois mordeu a coxa albina e a meia que procedeu a retirar com os seus dentes. Beijou os dedos do pé do loiro um a um, lambeu-os e chupou até à exaustão, gemendo de satisfação por cada novo puxão que a sua ereção gotejante dava. Passou o seu rosto por toda a extensão da perna, deixando chupões, antes de repetir o processo na outra extremidade e esfregando o seu membro na perna desnudada anteriormente, besuntando-a com os seus fluídos sexuais. Os seus olhos piscavam sem controlo, tão embargado estava o leão de distintas emoções nunca antes sentidas. Nem com a sua acompanhante favorita, Ísis. O loiro era de longe uma melhor fonte de sensações prazeirosas para Ron Weasley. Claro que este nunca o admitiria de bom-grado.

Levantou-se e pegou numa caneta que repousava inocentemente em cima da mesa da sala. Encheu a pele de Draco com as palavras "Propriedade de Ronald Weasley", na nuca, nas costas, nádegas, pernas, nos pés, no peito, até sobre o pénis que descansava sobre o abdómen já marcado como sua propriedade, passou a apossar-se das coxas, onde também desenhou coraçõezinhos com flechinhas.

Era seguro dizer que Ronald Weasley estava mentalmente instável, mas infelizmente ainda ninguém se havia dado conta e quem pagava as consequências por isso, era o pobre Draco Malfoy que já nada tinha a ver com a sociedade mágica e apenas tentava viver pacífica e tranquilamente entre os muggles.

-oOo-

As quarenta e oito horas haviam concluído, Ron deu mais duas ou três embestidas e ejaculou no interior massacrado e ensanguentado de Draco por uma última vez. Limpou as evidências do seu "pequeno" fetiche, fazendo desaparecer os rabiscos que saturavam a epiderme do loiro que continuava a encarar o vazio com os olhos perdidos.

Ron levantou-se, guardou as suas coisas e vestiu-se calmamente.

A porta foi aberta lentamente e o ruivo virou-se para olhar a sua obra-prima com uma sorriso satisfeito. O seu trabalho estava feito. Sentia-se mais conforme ao ter vingado as mortes de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Dobby e tantos outros que haviam perecido por culpa de Malfoy.

\- Foi fantástico, putinha! - disse com um sorriso de lado – A próxima vez trago-te uma surpresa. Espera ansiosamente, furão.

A porta fechou-se por fim sem que o adolescente emocionalmente, mentalmente e fisicamente destruído no interior da suite escutasse as últimas palavras do seu pesadelo privado ao estar este em estado catatónico.

-oOo-

Gloria, a empregada de limpeza, tinha sido informada que o hóspede da suite tinha acabado de sair e entregue as chaves na receção, pelo que deveria limpar o quarto antes de que o próximo cliente do hotel sequer chegasse ao hall da entrada. O seu emprego dependia disso.

Pegou no cartão-chave e abriu a porta, para de seguida ligar as luzes.

A primeira coisa que Gloria teve a certeza, é que o seu dia tinha virado uma merda. Como é que iria limpar aquele sangue todo? Havia sangue na cama, na carpete, até mesmo em cima da mesa.

A mulher de ascendência hispânica, aproximou-se à cama para retirar os lençóis ensanguentados que deveria lavar até ficarem brancos e imaculados como o eram originalmente. Mas ao puxar o lençol, deixou ver o corpo de um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos prateados que a olhavam fixamente. Gloria sentia que aquela mirada podia ver a sua mesmíssima alma. A empregada da limpeza pensou que estava perante um cadáver ao não ver movimentos da sua parte.

Colocou dois dedos sobre a veia jugular do adolescente e sentiu uma pulsação leve que se desvanecia rapidamente. Pegou no telemóvel e ligou para a ambulância.

É verdade que esta não era a reação natural ao ver um suposto cadáver, mas dê-se um desconto à mulher. Esta havia crescido num dos piores bairros do país, onde haviam assaltos e tiros disparados praticamente todos os dias. Estava habituada a ver corpos de pessoas mortas, até mesmo de pessoas tão jovens quanto aquele loirinho.


	7. Estado Crítico

**Capitulo 7 -** **Estado Crítico**

Era possível sentir um forte odor a lixívia e medicação nos corredores brancos e imaculados do Hospital de St. Mary localizado em Paddington, Londres.

O detetive Mark Kendrick entrou num quarto VIP para falar com o médico responsável, ao não ter como seguir a investigação. As pistas haviam esfriado e necessitava mesmo de uma nova direção para poder resolver aquele caso, por tal razão queria interrogar a vítima, mas desde que esta havia sido internada a medicação tinha-a mantido sempre inconsciente. Os médicos afirmavam que devido ao seu estado de saúde extremamente debilitado, esta não conseguiria enfrentar as dores com puros e simples analgésicos, pelo que deviam mantê-la sedada até que os ferimentos mais graves terminassem de cicatrizar o que poderia levar semanas e semanas, basicamente uma eternidade que da qual ele não se podia dar ao luxo de dispôr. Como tal, o detetive encarregado daquele caso ia pedir que acordassem a vítima para poder pelo menos tomar o seu depoimento.

Já haviam passado pouco mais de duas semanas desde que os técnicos analistas haviam terminado de coletar evidências da suite do hotel e alguns oficiais de uniforme tinham recolhido vários depoimentos entre os quais o de Gloria, a empregada que encontrara a vítima. O único que restava agora era mesmo falar diretamente com a vítima.

\- Dr. Sutter, preciso falar consigo! - exclamou o detetive recém-promovido, um homem jovem de olhos e cabelos castanhos, barrando o médico na porta do quarto e impedindo-o de sair para ir levantar os resultados das novas análises que ordenara fazer com urgência.

\- Detetive, se veio pedir outra vez para suspender a medicação do meu paciente a resposta é a mesma que dei na última vez que me veio importunar: Não!

\- Mas Doutor…- começou a arguir o homem sendo rapidamente interrompido pelo médico, um homem já maduro na casa dos sessenta anos, mas bem conservado para a sua idade e de atitude séria e conservadora.

\- Não vou parar com o tratamento só para você que consiga fazer carreira com este caso. Muito menos às custas da saúde e bem-estar do jovem Malfoy. Sei perfeitamente que este é o seu primeiro caso desde que se tornou detetive… e a primeira lição que deve aprender é que resolver o caso não vale de nada se for às custa da vida da vítima. Mortos não agradecem! - exclamou o homem com voz cortante e mirada que poderia matar até mesmo um morto, tal era a ferocidade.

\- Essa nunca foi a minha intenção, Dr. Sutter – defendeu-se o detetive dando um passo em frente e parando em frente do médico.

\- E para sua informação, mesmo que fosse, não serviria de nada. O paciente acabou de entrar em coma clínico. Agora volte aos seus donuts – disse o homem com tom sarcástico – Agora, deixe-me tratar do meu paciente, pois senão quiser passar de estar a investigar um caso de abuso e agressão sexual a um homicídio devo começar a mexer-me e você está no meu caminho Detetive – o médico empurrou o homem de cabelos castanhos sem delicadeza alguma e saiu fechando a porta na cara do detetive que ainda tentava segui-lo para poder persuadi-lo.

-oOo-

Narcisa Malfoy estava que deitava fogo pelos olhos, literalmente, se tal fosse sequer possível. Alguém se tinha atrevido a magoar o seu precioso bebé. Fosse quem fosse agora não importava.

O importante agora era salvar o seu filho, pelo que primeiro de tudo tinha de tirá-lo daquele hospital muggle ou os médicos que o tentavam ajudar em vez disso iriam acabar por matar o seu pequeno com as suas medicações à base de substâncias químicas, fosse lá isso o que fosse. Tinha tentado conter-se para não mandar os médicos dar uma volta ao bilhar grande, mas já não podia. A medicação muggle que lhe haviam estado a administrar tinha acabado de o colocar num coma mágico e os médicos não faziam a mínima ideia de com o que é que estavam a lidar e muito menos de como tratá-lo. Draco era um sangue-puro, pelo que os compostos químicos que conformavam aqueles remédios eram puro veneno para ele. Senão o tirasse dali com a maior brevidade possível, os medicamentos que lhe estavam a injetar por intravenosa iam finar a vida da sua descendência, do seu amado e único filho. Narcisa não podia permitir que tal acontecesse…

O médico responsável pelo tratamento de Draco, tentou alertá-la sobre os riscos de suspender o tratamento no hospital e passar a realizá-lo em casa. Mas Narcisa fez ouvidos surdos a todas as contra-indicações e assinou um formulário, em como atestava que havia sido notificada e por tal facto o hospital não seria de forma alguma responsável das consequências que os seus atos pudessem repercutir na saúde e bem-estar do paciente após este ser retirado dos seus cuidados.

-oOo-

O detetive Kendrick havia-se mantido em contacto com Narcisa Malfoy para que esta o avisasse no mesmo instante em que Draco abrisse os olhos, pois sem aquele médico chato poderia por fim proceder ao recolhimento do depoimento e assim resolver de uma vez por todas aquele caso.

A campainha tocou e Narcisa abriu a porta da entrada dando passo ao detetive.

\- Disse ao telefone que o seu filho acordou.

\- Sim, mas infelizmente ainda não reage, está em completo estado catatónico – respondeu a loira com uma grande tristeza no seu coração.

O homem deixou sair um bufo indignado quase impercetível ao ver o seu grande caso ir por água abaixo. Aquele era um caso de alto perfil e a agência do modelo estava a varrê-lo para debaixo do tapete, não querendo atrair a imprensa e obter assim uma má imagem publicitária. O detetive já perdera a conta a quantos advogados tinha tido o desprazer de conhecer nessas últimas semanas. Queria subir na carreira e ser respeitado pelo seu trabalho e não por ser filho de fulano tal. Acaso isso era crime? Todos desejavam ter uma grande carreira, mas por algum motivo até os seus colegas na esquadra lhe haviam chamado a atenção de que estava a ser demasiado pesado nesse caso e que deveria ter a mínima decência de compreender os sentimentos da família da vítima e não atazanar ainda mais os pobres coitados como o tinha estado a fazer até à data. Como se se tivesse sido o caso deles eles não estariam a tentar tudo por tudo para resolver o caso? Um bando de hipócritas… isso era o eles realmente eram…

Era verdade que tinha entrado na força policial porque era o que se esperava dele ao ser o seu pai o chefe da polícia, mas isso não significava que não possuía talento próprio. O único que precisava era de uma oportunidade para poder demonstrar as suas habilidades ao máximo e realmente tinha pensado que aquele era o caso perfeito. Ainda por cima era o seu primeiro caso, jackpot, apesar das reclamações de membros veteranos da força e era um caso de alto perfil, mas tudo caiu por terra quando os advogados começaram a chegar qual desfile de carnaval e ameaçaram processar a cidade e cada pessoa envolvida no caso se o incidente saísse a público e para terminar com a cereja em cima do bolo, o médico não lhe permitia entrevistar a vítima, não que fizesse diferença visto que agora esta estava acordada, mas em estado catatónico. Bom, não se podia ter tudo na vida, certo?!

O detetive entrou no quarto e tentou falar com o loiro, mas foi em vão, pelo que o homem saiu com ar derrotado e prometeu continuar a investigar.

Todas as semanas sem falta um oficial em uniforme era enviado à residência Malfoy para comprovar o estado de Draco… até que um dia simplesmente deixaram de aparecer… assim misteriosamente… quase de um dia para o outro…

-oOo-

Narcisa tinha por fim podido focar-se em cuidar do seu filhinho e ajudá-lo a recuperar-se pouco a pouco.

Havia deitado todos os medicamentos fora, comprimidos e intravenosas, que o hospital lhe tinha impingido assim que a polícia deixou de aparecer. E iniciado o período de desintoxicação na esperança de que este melhorasse em breve. Ainda quando já estava desperto, o estado de catatónia não cessava por completo.

Foi só passadas umas poucas semanas que Draco mostrou os primeiros sinais de estar finalmente a recuperar a consciência. Piscava os olhos e comia por si mesmo, sem que Narcisa tivesse a necessidade de o auxiliar.

Quando finalmente esteve o suficientemente estável para que a loira de olhos doces e ternos pudesse colocá-lo a par do que o médico havia-lhe contado, Narcisa decidiu ter uma conversa séria, mas acima de tudo franca com o seu querido primogénito.

\- Filho, o dr. Sutter, o médico que te atendeu, informou-me sobre o teu diagnóstico… - a mulher estava insegura sobre a melhor a forma de abordar o assunto, mas acima de tudo não estava segura de poder conter as suas próprias emoções controversas.

Não havia nada que desejasse mais no mundo do que acabar com o sofrimento do seu bebé e fazer o bastardo responsável arrepender-se do dia em que a sua senhora mãe sequer sonhara em trazê-lo àquele mundo para ser um fodido cabrão, palavras que obviamente nunca sairiam dos lábios de uma elegante e requintada Lady como o era Narcisa Malfoy.

\- Podes falar comigo, meu tesouro – ergueu a mão e acariciou levemente a bochecha pálida e suave do menor -. A mamã está aqui para te apoiar. Não importa o que aconteceu, o importante é que sobreviveste… vamos superar isto… e vais ser ainda melhor do que antes, pois és um sobrevivente, meu pequeno.

As emoções venceram a decisão férrea da mulher no momento em que vislumbrou a primeira de várias lágrimas que desceram pela face de Draco. Narcisa abraçou o filho com todo o carinho que só uma mãe tem e ambos choraram longos minutos juntos por tudo o que haviam atravessado durante os últimos anos e todo o sofrimento que os havia atingido em ambos os mundos.

Narcisa separa-se apenas o suficiente para recostar a cabeça do jovem de cabelos loiros no seu peito e juntou todos os pequenos e ténues resquícios de forças que lhe restavam, para contar a notícia que ela sabia que certamente destruiria um pouquinho mais da já frágil e delicada alma do seu amado rebento.

\- Draco, os médicos fizeram vários exames e análises enquanto estavas inconsciente e houve algo que eles ao serem muggles não compreenderam e atribuíram a uma troca de exames entre diferentes pacientes – a loira respirou fundo -. Os exames indicavam uma gravidez pouco antes de entrares em coma, mas ao iniciarem os tratamentos muggles causaram-te um aborto – a mulher sentiu as lágrimas que caíam sobre a sua fina blusa de seda -. Lamento, Draco, mas não já não consigo sentir a magia do feto… - concluiu a mulher passando a mão fantasmagoricamente em frente do abdómen do menor e soltando uma leve onda de energia mágica na espera de que esta fosse absorvida pelo bebé como aconteceria se a gravidez tivesse seguido adiante.

O corpo do jovem de olhos prateados e cabelos de raios de luar convulsionava pelo pranto que o acometia.

Draco entre lágrimas e soluços falou pela primeira vez em longas semanas. O loiro contou tudo à sua progenitora, desde o momento em que tentou encontrar um emprego e acabou a trabalhar para a agência até ao abusos sexuais, tendo sido o último deles às mãos Ronald Weasley.

Narcisa tentava manter a compostura para não ir atrás do filho da sua muito senhora mãe que havia feito aquilo ao seu pequeno filhinho. A mulher abraçava Draco com todas as suas forças e acariciava os seus sedosos cabelos, envolvendo-o protetoramente com a sua magia.

\- Um bebé? - perguntou Draco com apenas um fiozinho de voz ao que a sua mãe assentiu com pesar, enquanto este assumia uma posição fetal e se aconchegava no peito da loira – Um… um fi-filho – murmurou o loiro com um soluço e descendo o rosto com pesar e deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente manchando o fino tecido da blusa de Narcisa.

\- Sim, querido. Tenho a certeza de que um dia sem dúvida serás o grande pai que eu sei que estás destinado a ser, esta simplesmente ainda não era hora.

-oOo-

Narcisa tinha-se dirigido à esquadra para poder falar com o detetive Mark Kendrick, quando se apercebeu que este não parecia ter a mínima ideia de quem ela era. O mesmo se repetiu quando tentou conversar com alguns dos polícias uniformizados que haviam estado na sua casa em contadas vezes. Nenhum deles parecia saber de que caso ela falava ou quem ela ou seu filho eram. Ninguém se recordava dos pesares que o seu pequeno havia enfrentado.

Como último recurso, tentou o hospital, mas nem o dr. Sutter ou as enfermeiras que atenderam o Draco a reconheceram. O mesmo se passava com a testemunha que havia encontrado o seu filho na suite do hotel rodeado do seu próprio sangue e sem reação alguma.

Narcisa concluiu que era bastante óbvio que todos aqueles muggles haviam sido vítimas do feitiço obliviate. E só havia uma pessoa em toda o planeta Terra que se poderia beneficiar desta repentina falta de memória e reconhecimento por parte daqueles muggles e essa era Ron Weasley, o motivo pelo qual o seu filho chorava à noite e acordava aos gritos por culpa dos pesadelos que preenchiam cada canto recôndito dos seus sonhos, impedindo-o de dormir pacificamente uma boa noite de sono reparador que ele tão desesperadamente necessitava.


	8. Cacos De Um Coração Partido

**Capitulo 8 -** **Cacos De Um Coração Partido**

Narcisa acordou com os gritos agoniados do seu unigénito. Levantou-se em modo automático e correu o mais rápido que as suas pernas lhe permitiam até alcançar a porta do quarto de Draco. Entrou sem pensar duas vezes, para de seguida abraçar o trémulo jovem de cabelos loiros que soluçava entre os seus aconchegantes braços.

\- Está tudo bem, Draco – sussurrou Narcisa com voz carinhosa dando um beijo nos suaves e sedosos cabelos do menor e afagando-lhe as madeixas que acariciavam a sua testa-. Já passou, meu amor. Ele não te pode magoar mais, querido – a loira abraçou o corpo trémulo e Draco cruzou os seus braços indecisos por trás da cintura da sua mãe.

O adolescente de cabelos loiros lacrimejava sobre a fina camisa de dormir da sua querida mãe. O seu frágil e delicado corpo contorcia-se entre espasmos, fruto do esforço e cansaço de horas a fio a chorar ao longo das últimas semanas.

\- Estou aqui, dragão, não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. Vai correr tudo bem, meu bebé – dizia a progenitora tentando acalmar a explosão de emoções do seu filho -. A mamã vai cuidar de ti. Shh… - o menor foi gradualmente acalmando-se até cair uma vez mais no sono, rendido ao cansaço acumulado e ao embalo suave de Narcisa, que passava as mãos com delicadeza sobre os sedosos e loiros cabelos num gesto de tranquilizador carinho.

-oOo-

Com muito esforço, carinho e cuidado, Narcisa Malfoy conseguiu aos poucos reavivar a chama da vida em Draco e devolver-lhe um pouco da sua vivacidade. O mais complicado foi o processo de cura e acima de tudo restaurar a sua escassa auto-confiança após um período prolongado de exposição a circunstâncias que acabaram com o pouco amor próprio do loiro.

Mas conforme os meses foram passando, Draco foi consultando um psiquiatra e a sua vontade de viver foi-se regenerando. No entanto, o psiquiatra estava preocupado com o quadro clínico psicológico do jovem modelo. Este parecia ter reunido os cacos e tentado reconstruir-se, mas tal não estava de facto a passar, sendo apenas peras aparências.

Após uma década a consultar sobreviventes de ataques de índole sexual, o Dr. Nicholas Smith estava bem familiarizado com aquela atitude. Draco havia saltado as fases do luto e parecia ter entrado diretamente na aceitação. Nada mais longe da verdade, o seu jovem paciente estava estancado na fase da raiva e parecia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar a situação enquanto este não se abrisse ao diálogo e colocasse para fora a dor causada pelos abusos que sofrera e as perdas que tinham surgido fruto do seu sofrimento.

Ainda quando já percorrido a fase da depressão, Draco tinha sofrido um retrocesso e regredido para a raiva, mas não queria admiti-lo.

O psiquiatra sendo um muggle, não estava ciente de que o loiro à sua frente estava a atravessar um situação completamente fora do normal e muito mais complexa do que ele poderia sequer imaginar. Draco havia atingido a fase de aceitação quanto ao abuso sexual, visto que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para alterar o que já havia ocorrido e tinha conseguido por fim fazer as pazes consigo mesmo. Começado assim o processo de cura, ao saber a ciência certa que nada do que lhe passara tinha sido sua culpa e sim da sociedade que o renegara e dos vários homens que destruíram a sua vida e roubaram a sua inocência. Estava no entanto estancado na fase da raiva quanto ao aborto se referia e essa era verdadeira razão por trás do seu transtorno emocional e a respetiva incapacidade de superar a sua tragédia pessoal. Mas o modelo acreditava que podia lidar com tudo o que estava por vir enquanto se agarrasse à promessa que fizera ao seu pequeno anjo. Uma promessa que caso não fosse impedida traria à tona o pior de si mesmo que nem a guerra havia conseguido tirar.

O loiro vingaria a morte do seu filho não-nato. Essa era a sua resolução, o seu novo objetivo na vida. Já nada mais lhe importava. Havia perdido a sua dignidade, a sua herança mágica e o seu mundo. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer para lidar com isso, mas quanto ao facto de ter perdido o seu filho, essa afronta poderia ser vingada, pois havia modo de obter justiça, pois ao contrário do resto das suas desgraças que eram culpa de toda uma sociedade, a morte do seu bebé era culpa de apenas um homem e com um homem só Draco podia lidar. A sociedade era muito para ele, mas enfrentar um único sujeito era possível.

Não lhe importava se não tinha magia e podia acabar por falecer no processo, o ex-slytherin ia assegurar-se de levar o ex-leão com ele para cova e vê-lo retorcer-se no inferno. Draco faria isso e mais. Guiaria a alma do ruivo até ao submundo e gozaria de vê-lo pagar pelos seus pesares e pecados.

Para tal Draco havia tomado uma decisão, se cogitava vingar-se precisava de poder e o único modo era chegando ao topo da sociedade muggle do único modo que se encontrava ao seu dispor "fodendo até ao sucesso" e conseguindo o poder dos pervertidos que o desejavam nos seus leitos. E isso era algo que ele podia fazer perfeitamente. O seu corpo já não conservava nenhum valor, estava completamente corrompido, mas se lhe permitia vingar o seu bebé, os muggles eram bem-vindos a dar-se um festim de perversão no seu quebrado corpo. Enquanto preservasse o ódio intacto e o desejo de vingança, saberia que a sua alma ainda não havia sido abordada pelo barqueiro do rio Hades.

O jovem modelo iria assegurar-se de ter a elite muggle a comer na palma da sua mão. O que poderia fazer um único mago contra o poder de toda uma nação muggle. Draco obteria justiça pelo seu bebé, nem que para isso devesse expor a existência da magia e do mundo mágico, afinal o que haviam feito eles a favor dele. Nada! Tinham-lhe dado as costas quando mais os necessitava e culpado-o por crimes que ele não poderia de forma alguma ser responsável, apenas para "manter a paz e a ordem" e para isso necessitaram um bode expiatório, tendo sido ele o pobre desgraçado enviado para a forca. Mas isso iria mudar. Draco nunca mais seria uma vítima, ele iria mostrar aos seus carrascos o que verdadeiro sofrimento era… disso ele iria assegurar-se, nem que lhe custasse a vida. Ele iria distribuir a sua "justiça" até ao seu último suspiro.

-oOo-

Angel conseguira algo nunca antes visto, era agora o modelo mais requisitado da Europa e Draco pouco se importava com quantas pessoas tinha de fazer sexo para preservar o seu título e obter o poder necessário para os seus objetivos.

Inglaterra não passava agora de um bando de marionetas, cujos fios eram habilmente manipulados pelo super modelo, que todas as marcas desejavam ter como representante. Draco controlava desde ministros a deputados, passando por milionários e bilionários. Todos se curvavam perante os seus desejos. Não havia nada neste mundo que ele não poderia ter, mas a vingança ainda estava longe.

Apenas agora tinha começado a semear a dúvida nos corações dos muggles corretos sobre a existência de uma sociedade secreta com poderes superiores que poderiam significar a obliteração da humanidade.

Homens e mulheres jogavam-se aos seus pés em busca de uma mísera amostra de atenção.

Ísis estava preocupada com a reviravolta de personalidade do seu melhor amigo. Este tinha-se tornado numa pessoa fria e calculista, toda a inocência e ingenuidade que um dia brilhara nos seus olhos de prata havia secado qual rio no deserto. A jovem top model não conseguia compreender qual era o objetivo de Angel, este não desejava dinheiro isso estava claro como água, afinal de contas continuava a recusar os presentes dos seus admiradores. E estando ela inconsciente da luta secretas de poderes que se levava a cabo nos obscuros corredores do palácio e do Parlamento do Reino Unido, esta não tinha como descobrir os verdadeiros objetivos do loiro. O único que esta sabia com toda a certeza é que Draco já não era o jovem inocente e sonhador que entrara no primeiro dia por aquelas portas, mas sim um elegante rapaz com intenções misteriosas e uma mirada de gelo que poderia congelar o coração dos mais insensatos e queimar a alma dos mais ousados.

Draco, não... Angel, já não ficavam rastos de Draco, era agora The Dark Angel of Primadonna Agency. O mais afamado modelo com o maior grupo de fãs já registado e mais ofertas de trabalho do que podia recusar.

Era seguro afirmar que a sua carreira profissional ia de vento em poupa, em ambas as vertentes.

-oOo-

Após vários dias de fastidio, Draco acedeu ao pedido de Ísis e aceitou sair com alguns dos novatos a uma das discotecas mais badaladas da nação. No momento em que dançava com um modelo que debutaria em breve, o loiro vislumbrou um conhecido e inconfundível cabelo ruivo que parecia arder sob as luzes intermitentes da sala.

O jovem de olhos prateados pensava ter deixado o passado para trás e ter conseguido o ultrapassar o trauma, mas aqueles poucos segundos foram o suficiente para fazê-lo dar-se conta de quão errado estava e que não passava de uma criança assustada a tentar passar por um adulto.

Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas de puro terror, gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto empapando a sua roupa tornando-a quase translucida, os seus lábios tremiam quase impercetivelmente, coisa que não passou despercebida para Ísis, que agarrou o pulso trémulo do amigo e puxou para um quarto privativo.

Em pânico e vítima do choque, Draco deixou-se arrastar pela presença familiar, mas irreconhecível ao estarem os seus olhos baços e alagados pelas gotas salgadas que desciam incansavelmente pelo seu rosto. Um barulho escutou-se e Draco saltou ao aperceber-se que a porta se havia fechado. Ao não ter como reconhecer quem o tinha enclausurado naquela sala, o loiro entrou em estado de alerta e tentou fugir. Com toda a força que pôde reunir deu uma cotovelada na pessoa que o tinha agarrado e abraçado de surpresa.

\- Auch! Draco, sou eu Ísis. Lembraste? Ísis, a tua amiga Ísis – exclamava a loira modelo desesperada e dolorida apertando as mãos em cima dos ombros do melhor amigo -. Draco! Draco, olha para mim. Sou eu, Ísis.

O brilho de reconhecimento ressurgiu nos olhos de Draco e Ísis suspirou de autêntico alívio.

\- Não sei o que se passou, mas sabes que podes contar comigo, Draco. Eu sempre estarei aqui para te apoiar.

-oOo-

Draco chegou a casa e correu até ao quarto da mãe e jogou-se nos braços consoladores da mulher.

Ainda abalado, o loiro contou a Narcisa que vira Ronald Weasley na discoteca e que temia que este também o tivesse visto.

No meio de diálogo, Draco abordou o tema que há já algum tempo que tentava falar com a mãe. O jovem desejava contar a verdade a Ísis. Sobre tudo, sobre o que lhe acontecera, sobre o aborto, sobre o mundo mágico, sobre tudo. Ísis era o mais próximo que tinha a uma irmã, quase como o laço que dividira um dia com a sua amiga íntima Pansy Parkinson. Simplesmente não sentia que fosse correto mentir-lhe, mantê-la no escuro quanto à sua verdadeira natureza. Mas acima de tudo, chegara à conclusão que precisava de uma pessoa que o mantivesse com os pés no chão. Já não se reconhecia a si mesmo, estava a tornar-se naquilo que mais odiava. Estava tornar-se neles… na sociedade que lhe dera as costas, nos muggles que o utilizaram para alívio sexual, no mago que o tortura por vingança… estava a transformar-se num monstro. Sentia vergonha de si mesmo. Não queria ser aquilo que odiava , precisava mudar. Necessitava de alguém que o apoiasse, mas que o mantivesse na linha quando passasse dos limites e por mais que amasse a sua mãe, sabia que ela não era a pessoa correta para isso. Narcisa era uma boa mulher, até boa demais, pelo que não seria capaz de ir aos limites para impedir que Draco cometesse uma atrocidade da qual se culparia pelo resto da sua vida. Precisava de Ísis, precisava da sua irmã.

-oOo-

Na manhã seguinte, Draco comunicou-se com Ísis e junto com Narcisa puseram a jovem top model a par das circunstâncias que rodeavam as vidas dos dois magos. Ao princípio, Ísis como boa cética que era não acreditou, mas após muitas explicações e uma pequena, pequeníssima demonstração de magia sem varinha por parte da matriarca Malfoy, a jovem mulher lá acabou por acreditar e abriu os limites da sua mente para o desconhecido.

Chegados à agência, os dois modelos dirigiram-se aos seus respetivos trabalhos.

Passado já o meio-dia, Draco foi notificado de que havia um cliente que o havia requisitado em cima da hora e que tinha de correr ou chegaria atrasado. Como tal não lhe foi possível pedir mais informações sobre o seu novo cliente e esse foi o seu maior erro, pois o seu pesadelo ganharia vida uma vez mais.

-oOo-

\- Até que enfim! - escutou Draco mal abriu a porta da suite do hotel de cinco estrelas – Entra! Diz olá à tua surpresa. Ou acaso não o recordas? Disse-te que te traria uma surpresa na próxima vez que te viesse visitar, Malfoy. Pois aqui está. Surpresa! - exclamou o ruivo com um sorriso cínico que brilhava de orelha a orelha.

* * *

Nota:

Quem será a surpresa do Draco?


	9. A Desgraça Nunca Vem Só

**Capitulo 9 - A Desgraça Nunca Vem Só**

O loiro olhou para o homem parado no meio da divisão. Era alto, quase tão alto quanto o ruivo. Com músculos firmes e definidos, cabelos castanhos curtos, penteados de um jeito que o fazia parecer ligeiramente rebelde e indiferente. Mas o traço mais marcante era sem dúvida aquela maturidade na sua esverdeada mirada.

Por um momento, Draco observou atónitamente não o conseguindo reconhecer o sujeito, Neville Longbottom havia sem dúvida alguma crescido e perdido a gordura infantil. O seu rosto era forte e com uma ligeira penumbra de penugem.

Neville, por sua vez, colocou-se a avaliar as mudanças no seu antigo companheiro de escola. Na sua opinião este estava divinal, mas os olhos deste transmitiam tudo o contrário ao que aparentava. O moreno conseguiu ver um brilho da temor passar tal qual flash pela mirada de prata, o ex-leão não saberia especificar o que sentira, mas sem dúvida não era o que tinha esperado. Draco fizera da sua vida escolar um martírio, era só de supor que se regozijaria no sofrimento deste e em vê-lo degradado a uma vida de escravidão sexual. No entanto, esse não fora nem de perto o sentimento que o embargara… ainda quando não soubesse o que fora…

― Estás à espera de quê? ― perguntou Ron insatisfeito ― Podes começar tirar a roupa ― disse acenando com desprezo para Draco e continuou. ― Não vais precisar dela, afinal… ― Fez um gesto de ombros, permitindo que um sorriso carregado de escárnio brotasse em seus lábios. ― Nunca precisas dela para ganhar o teu sustento. Bem, podias andar desnudo pelas ruas… quem sabes não angariarias mais clientes?! ― concluiu com gozo.

Draco engoliu o orgulho e o ódio que o asfixiava dolorosamente e procedeu a remover as suas vestes rapidamente, não fosse o homem de olhos azuis agredi-lo novamente. Ainda tinha bem frescas na memória os resultados das torturas a que fora submetido na sessão prévia.

Neville observava embelezado o corpo albino, que ia sendo revelado perante ele. O ex-Slytherin era sem dúvida possuidor de um corpo desejável. Aquelas curvas poderiam até mesmo ser alvo de inveja das mais afamadas bruxas da sua geração.

O loiro reuniu as suas roupas e pousou-as em cima de uma cadeira, aguardando indicações.

― Vejo que a minha lição anterior surtiu efeito ― disse Ron com um sorriso digno de um gato após comer o canário do dono e sair livre do merecido castigo.

Neville divagava na sua mente entre ponderações, sobre essa tal lição, mas nada o teria preparado para os planos do seu tão chamado "amigo".

Ron, impaciente, despojou-se da túnica e cortou a distância que o separava do loiro com duas grandes passadas, segurando a varinha fortemente. Agarrou os cabelos do jovem de olhos cinzas , e arrastou-o na direção da cama onde o jogou sem cuidado. Lançou o feitiço _Abaffiato_ , abafando desse modo o som da ampla e requintada divisão, seguido de um _Brachiabindo_ para atar as mãos do modelo aos seus tornozelos e impossibilitar toda a tentativa de resistência, deixando-o completamente exposto e aberto às suas perversões.

Draco sentia um ardor queimante por detrás dos seus globos oculares devido ao esforço de tentar conter as lágrimas fruto dos sentimentos de humilhação e embaraço que o corroíam desde o seu âmago.

Neville por um momento pensou ser incapaz de respirar, com a sensação de que a sua garganta se apertava até fechar, impedindo a passagem do oxigénio. Podia escutar, nos seus ouvidos ainda quando os tapasse, os fortes e sonoros latidos do seu coração, fruto do desejo que o acometia. O moreno concentrou-se em normalizar a respiração e de forma tímida, deu uns poucos passos acercando-se à cama para se sentar cuidadosamente ao lado de Draco, não o querendo assustar mais do que este já estava.

Antes de que o homem de olhos verdes pudesse sequer tocar no objeto dos seus desejos mais avassaladores, um jato de sangue cobriu a sua face. Neville levou a mão ao rosto encarando a vivida cor carmim do sangue que o cobrira. Havia visto coisas piores na guerra, mas a crueldade da qual a humanidade estava armada não deixava de o espantar. Se antes se havia perguntado como o menor adquirira aquelas finas e avermelhadas linhas quase impercetíveis, que arruinavam a sua antes imaculada pele, Neville agora não tinha dúvida alguma de como e quem as causara.

Ronald Weasley havia conjurado um _Diffindo_ , ainda quando este encantamento não fora desenvolvido para atingir seres vivos, podia causar neles um efeito desastroso e quem o tentasse era devidamente punido pela lei… quando estes não eram a lei… claro!

O loiro apresentava um longo e profundo corte gotejante na perna, que Neville acariciava quase com reverência, passando um lenço para estancar a hemorragia.

― Que pensas que fazes, Ron? - perguntou com a face contraída em desgosto e revolta ― Isto não fazia parte do plano. Disseste que só o irias humilhar um pouco.

― Oh, vá lá… não é como se ele não o merecesse!

Neville tirou a varinha do bolso interior da sua túnica e fechou o corte sem deixar nem uma marca e, no processo, aproveitou para apagar as velhas cicatrizes, que cobriam praticamente toda a extensão da branca pele do loiro.

Neville havia tomado um juramento de não causar nenhum mal a outrem, curar os doentes e auxiliar os feridos. E nem mesmo para ajudar ou proteger um amigo o iria quebrar, sob o risco de perder a sua magia e virar squib. Esse era o sacrifício supremo que um medimago deveria fazer… caso quebrasse os seus votos e atentasse de livre e espontânea vontade contra a vida de um ser vivo, independentemente de quem essa pessoa fosse e os crimes dos quais fosse culpada.

Ron rangeu os dentes com raiva e atirou o amigo ao chão, colocando-se sobre Draco e penetrando sem preparação alguma rasgando o interior delicado e embebendo-se no sangue deste. O grito de agonia penetrou os finos ouvidos do moreno, que se ergueu do solo com dificuldade e tentou arrancar o ruivo de cima do corpo pequeno e pálido do modelo.

O medimago viu-se de repente atingido pela maldição _Imperius,_ que o auror conjurara contra ele. Ainda contra os seus princípios, Neville viu-se repentinamente a obedecer às ordens de Ron e a estocar sem aviso o interior já comprometido da serpente que mordia os lábios até sangrar para não deixar escapar os seus gritos atormentados. Não daria mais lenha ao ruivo para o poder queimar na fogueira da sua dor.

oOo

O auror sentou-se na poltrona a assistir ao show que as suas duas marionetas lhe ofereciam, fundindo-se na cama à sua frente… uma e outra vez… sem descanso… horas e horas a fio. As cordas já perdidas, haviam sido substituídas pelas fortes mãos de Neville que o impediam de fugir e nunca olhar para trás.

― De quatro! ― ordenou o ruivo masturbando-se ao compasso das novas embestidas do moreno.

O medimago manipulou o seu companheiro, levantando facilmente o seu corpo como quem carrega um saco de plumas e dando-lhe a volta sem chegar a sair do seu cálido e acolhedor interior, pois tal não lhe fora indicado. Neville gemeu roucamente pela sensação de quente aperto que rodeou a sua ereção envolvendo-a com gula e desejo. Já Draco soltou um leve choramingo que mais se assemelhava ao miado de um gato ferido numa ruela de algum beco sujo e abandonado.

As estocadas eram rápidas, fortes e imparáveis. Massacrando a próstata de Draco, algures no fundo da sua mente, o homem de olhos verdes, como o musgo que cobria as raízes do Salgueiro Lutador, apiedando-se do loiro, conseguiu sobrepor-se às suas ordens e encontrar o ponto doce do contrário. Tentando pelo menos tornar a experiência do modelo menos dolorosa.

― Senta-te e coloca-o no teu colo. ― Seguindo as novas indicações, o homem de verde mirada, empurrou-se para trás e sentou-se apoiando o traseiro sobre os seus calcanhares.

As penetrações passaram a ser mais profundas e demoradas, querendo aproveitar o momento, desfrutar as sensações únicas que o loiro lhe brindava contra a sua própria vontade.

O movimento de sobe e desce das mãos do auror foi interrompido abruptamente. O ruivo levantou-se do confortável assento e regressou à cama. Subiu ao colchão e parou em frente do casal, tomando o jovem de cabelos platinados pela nuca e empurrando-o contra os seus genitais avantajados que se erguiam com orgulho e desejo.

Draco conteve o reflexo de vómito ao sentir o odor familiar e pouco grato da masculinidade do homem de olhos azuis como o céu sem nuvens.

― Já sabes o que fazer, boneca! ― exclamou com sarcasmo ― Abre a boquita e recebe o teu prémio vencedor. Sabes que morres por fazê-lo… Afinal como boa serpente sempre gostaste de ganhar, verdade? Conquista o teu troféu! Faz por merecê-lo… com essa boca de puta que a tua puta mãe te deu!

O loiro recusou-se a obedecer e como resultado foi recompensado com uma chapada que lhe gretou o lábio superior, pois o inferior fora ele mesmo que o fizera. Draco manteve-se firmemente pegado às suas crenças e continuou a recusar-se, ganhando um corte no canto do lábio onde batera num dos seus brancos dentes e a sua pele começava a ser tomada por ligeiras matizes de púrpura.

― Fiz algo de investigação ― murmurou o ruivo no ouvido do menor, sem poder ser escutado pelo terceiro daquele encontro ― e ao que parece és bastante apegado à minha antiga boneca… ― Um sorriso de escárnio iluminava o seu rosto. ― Talvez devesse convidá-la na próxima vez e fazê-la tomar o teu lugar. Gostarias disso, princesa?

O olhar de pânico na mirada de prata soube tal qual o doce sabor da vitória para Ron.

Draco engoliu em seco e abriu a boca, passando a língua tentativamente uma primeira vez.

― É melhor que o faças bem, putinha! Ou a tua amiguinha Ísis vai unir-se a nós em breve… e não… mordas.

Draco lambeu a extensão do grosso membro desde a base até à ponta e chupou levemente a ponta.

― Ahhh… Isso mesmo… ― gemeu o ruivo inclinando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos de puro e completo prazer.

O modelo desceu a cabeça engolindo metade do pénis do outro de uma vez só, mas a sensação de engasgo impediu-o de continuar e retirou a boca da masculinidade alheia, passando a dar pequenas lambidas nas grandes bolas repletas de sémen. Mordeu com cuidado a pele superficial dos testículos e puxou-a com os dentes, ganhando um grito de êxtase por parte do seu agressor. Uma embestida mais profunda de Neville, causou que o loiro acabasse por morder os genitais do auror com mais força do que pretendia, obtendo um novo golpe da parte do ruivo.

― Disse… sem… morder! ― O olhar furioso roubou a respiração ao menor, que tremeu de medo e assentiu em resposta. ― De volta ao trabalho ― apontou para o seu membro abandonado e desatendido.

Draco retomou a tarefa que lhe fora imposta, enquanto perdurava através das penas que aniquilavam a sua alma, o loiro só podia pensar em tudo o que sofrera e perdera por culpa daquele monstro, sem imaginar que as perdas estavam prestes a aumentar… que aquilo, não podia nem sequer ser considerado o início dos seus reais tormentos…

oOo

O corpo pequeno e fino do modelo descansava sobre os lençóis manchados da cama.

Ron revogou a maldição que conjurara sobre aquele ao qual chamava amigo. O brilho de reconhecimento renasceu nos olhos verdes musgo e as memórias das atrocidades que cometera contra um inocente inundaram a sua mente. Envergonhado de mais para se permitir a si mesmo permanecer no local e desculpar-se como devia, o medimago aguardou apenas o suficiente para assegurar-se de que o auror não voltaria a atentar contra a integridade física e mental do loiro.

― Foi uma boa experiência, boneca, até à próxima vez! ― exclamou o ruivo já vestido e com um sorriso felino na cara ― Oh! Quase me esquecia… ― Pegou na carteira e retirou um maço de notas e jogou-as em cima do denudo jovem coberto de secreções corporais que agiram como cola, colando as notas ao corpo deste. ― aqui tens a tua propina!

Os magos desapareceram do quarto para voltar aparecer nas suas respetivas residências.

oOo

Mais uma vez, Draco realizava pelo habitual ritual de limpeza, após ter despejado o conteúdo do seu estômago na sanita do quarto de banho da suite e arrancado as notas pegajosas do seu corpo por culpa das secreções sexuais do trio.

O loiro deu graças a ter optado por começar a levar um kit de higiene privada com ele e pegou na escova de dentes para passar a lavar os dentes afanosamente, até fazer as gengivas sangrar.

"Como se não bastasse ter abusado de mim e causado que perdesse o meu filho… Aquele… Aquele monstro ainda ameaça a minha melhor amiga?! Acaso não tem consciência? Que fiz eu para merecer tudo isto? Só queria viver em paz… porque tenho de ser julgado uma e outra vez por crimes que não cometi? Agora nem as pessoas que quero estão seguras…", as lágrimas desciam dos seus seus olhos de mercúrio e misturavam-se com as gotas de água do chuveiro que caíam sobre a sua cabeça. "Meu filho...! O único provavelmente teria… O pai sempre disse que a nossa família era conhecida por ter sempre um descendente. Não existem relatos ou registos que desmintam essa informação… Penso que depois de tudo… perdi a minha oportunidade de alguma vez vir a ser pai… de ver os meus filhos crescerem, de os abraçar...", um soluço mais alto chamou a atenção da empregada que arrumava o quarto, "de os amar..."

O jovem agachou-se na box do banho e chorou em silêncio sem se aperceber de um par de olhos castanhos que assistiam às suas penas.

"Esse jovem… parece-me familiar", pensou Gloria. "Onde o terei visto antes? Não me consigo lembrar, mas… é tão familiar. Porque tenho a sensação de que já o tinha visto e que não oi exatamente nas melhores circunstâncias?"

A empregada de limpeza decidiu abandonar a suite, ainda quando pudesse ter ido consolar o modelo, ela sentia que este precisava de um tempo a sós. Gloria já havia testemunhado uma dose de sofrimento nada saudável e sabia reconhecê-lo perfeitamente. Aquele loiro precisava de desabafar com alguém que confiasse, mas antes de tudo precisava de pôr toda aquela dor para fora. Como um dia o fizera ela mesma.

Gloria fechou a porta e colocou o aviso de não incomodar. Daria ao jovem mais alguns minutos para se recompor.

No duche, Draco afogava-se nos seus pensamentos: "Acho que depois de tudo o que li no livro de sexualidade era verdade… uma criança nascida de um mago fértil, tem realmente um laço mais profundo com a "mãe" do que a de uma bruxa...", levou a mão ao ventre sem vida, qual deserto árido "Porque este vazio que sinto.. não é só como se uma parte de mim faltasse… é como se a tivessem arrancado e levado parte da minha alma e da minha magia com ela. Sinto-me… incompleto! Perdido!"

O jovem de olhos prateados ajoelhou-se no solo frio da box e chorou largamente…

oOo

Draco desce do carro e despede-se do chofer. Dirigi-se à entrada e quando vai para abrir a porta, dá-se conta de que esta já o estava. O loiro abre a porta com um empurrão apressado e vê a mãe prostrada no chão inconsciente e ao seu lado um saco de compras do qual um par de maçãs havia rolado até bater nos seus finos sapatos.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Eu sei, até eu quero bater em mim própria. Pobrezinha da Cissy!… Não merece o destino que tenho planeado para ela.


	10. Resquícios De Esperança

**Capitulo 10 - Resquícios De Esperança**

Os olhos claros da mulher tremeram levemente numa tentativa de recuperar a consciência. A loira piscou uma, duas, três vezes… até que foi finalmente capaz de mantê-los abertos, à base da sua férrea força de vontade. Narcisa sentou-se na cama com certa dificuldade e olhou para o jovem que dormitava incomodamente, de joelhos no chão e com a metade superior do corpo debruçada sobre o leito, e com a cabeça recostada sobre os braços, servindo-lhe como almofada improvisada.

A matriarca da família Malfoy estendeu a mão trémula, acariciando as suaves e sedosas madeixas dos loiros cabelos do seu querido filho, que já chegavam um pouco mais abaixo da altura dos ombros do menor. Narcisa sorriu ao recordar como o seu esposo também decidira deixar crescer o cabelo nos seus anos de juventude… Teria provavelmente a mesma idade que Draco e desde então não quisera regressar ao seu corte de cabelo prévio. Afirmava que o cabelo comprido e bem cuidado era um marco da sua boa casta e ela apenas tinha assentido com um pequeno sorriso de agrado.

As carícias leves e delicadas, mas profundamente amorosas, acabaram por acordar o membro mais jovem daquela pequena e carinhosa família. Draco levantou-se alarmado e procedeu a tentar convencer a sua progenitora a ingressar em St. Mungus, mas esta não o queria abandonar. A mulher temia o que poderia acontecer ao seu pequeno se esta lhe faltasse no momento em que ele mais a necessitava. Draco ainda não se recuperara de todo do trauma ao que o seu corpo e mente haviam sido submetidos.

oOo

Draco entrou no bosque para procurar algumas ervas que o ajudassem a aliviar o mal-estar da sua mãe, mas tudo o que podia encontrar naquele local eram simples ervas muggles, cujas as propriedades este desconhecia. Relutantemente pegou no smartphone e acedeu à demoníaca internet, buscando informações sobre ervas medicinais do Mundo Muggle.

Com esmero, o loiro selecionou as melhores espécimes entre as plantas muggles que eram aconselhadas no tratamento da febre e alivio para dores de cabeça.

Ao chegar a casa, Draco foi surpreendido pela imagem de uma pálida Narcisa com profundas olheiras a batalhar com os eletrodomésticos da cozinha. Preocupado de que o esforço a fizesse piorar, o menor pediu-lhe que se fosse deitar e descansasse, enquanto ele terminava o jantar e lhe preparava uma infusão para a sua enfermidade. Esta suspirou desanimada e regressou ao quarto, onde adormeceu mal a sua cabeça tocou nos sedosos lençóis da cama.

oOo

Outro dia passara e Draco estava cada vez mais alarmado com o estado de saúde deteriorado da sua amada mãe, a febre não só não tinha baixado, como havia na verdade subido durante a noite anterior. A sua pele sentia-se gélida ao toque, mas ainda assim a mulher não deixava de transpirar. Os sintomas eram demasiados contraditórios. O modelo nunca antes vira tal doença… Como podia ter febre e estar gelada ao mesmo tempo? Não fazia sentido e era por esse exato motivo, que devia convencer Narcisa a acudir a St. Mungus para que pudesse ser examinada por um profissional, visto que sem uma varinha era-lhe impossível realizar um diagnóstico ele mesmo.

A noite caiu e a lua surgiu no esplendoroso e obscuro céu. Draco preparava-se para uma nova vigia junto à margem do leito da sua pobre mãe, quando recebeu uma chamada da sua representante. Esta havia pedido explicações sobre a sua ausência não autorizada e nem se apiedara ao descobrir a razão, apenas lhe ordenou que se apresentasse num certo hotel, pois um cliente havia-o solicitado em cima da hora. O loiro suspirou e concordou sem grande entusiasmo.

Draco aconchegou os cobertores ao redor da bela mulher e deu um suave beijo na testa fria e húmida da sua mãe.

oOo

Draco aguardava no interior do quarto há já uma hora e não tinha forma que o cliente aparecesse. Pensando que este se havia acobardado, o modelo procedeu a dirigir-se à porta e regressar a casa, para poder continuar a velar pela saúde da sua progenitora, quando sentiu a marca mágica característica de uma aparatação. Temendo que fosse o seu torturador pessoal, o loiro optou por engolir o medo, baixar a cabeça e esperar as ordens que o Auror lhe daria brevemente.

― Lamento o atraso! Tive de substituir uma colega e o turno acabou por prolongar-se para além da conta.

Draco suspirou de alívio ao constatar que era Longbottom e não Weasley quem o solicitara nessa ocasião. Recuperando a compostura, o jovem de mirada prateada procedeu a retirar as roupas quase de maneira mecânica, perante o olhar incrédulo do maior.

― Não! ― Neville aproximou-se ao loiro, devolvendo-lhe as roupas, que este descartara anteriormente, uma colete negro da sua amada Armani, que contrastava fantasticamente contra a camisa branca com os três primeiros botões já desabotoados e uma gravata de seda verde Slytherin e auxiliando o modelo na tarefa de recompor as suas vestes. ― Não é necessário que te dispas. Só desejo conversar um pouco contigo, Malfoy.

― Que seja! És tu que estás a pagar, depois não me venhas reclamar que não obtiveste um bom serviço.

― Podes parar com essa atitude snob?

― Porque deveria? ― questionou incrédulo, erguendo uma fina sobrancelha e cruzando os braços defensivamente.

― Vim para me poder desculpar! E digamos que não me estás a facilitar o trabalho.

― Trabalho? Para ti desculpar-se é um trabalho? ― perguntou indignado, descruzando os braços e avançando um passo na direção do homem de olhos verdes musgo ― É assim tão incrivelmente inimaginável sequer ponderar a possibilidade de um dia um leão teria de se rebaixar a desculpar-se com um Slytherin? Ainda quando és tu que estiveste em falta? ― espetou frente ao rosto do seu interlocutor, encarando-o fixamente.

― Sabes perfeitamente que estava sob o efeito da maldição _Imperius_ …

― Não no início… ou no fim!… Em algum momento te passou pela cabeça ajudar-me? ― perguntou o loiro, retrocedendo até tomar assento numa poltrona, para poder assim evitar jogar-se em cima de Neville e estrangulá-lo até não restar o mínimo indício devida nele ― Achas que é divertido brincar com o pobre exilado que não tem a quem recorrer e a quem ninguém liga? Que poderia morrer e ninguém se importaria? Porque foi esse argumento do teu "querido" amigo, sabias!? ― cuspiu com tremendo desprezo, desviando o rosto para que este não se apercebesse do leve brilho das lágrimas que lutavam por abandonar as suas gemas de prata.

― Eu… Eu não queria…

O modelo levantou-se da poltrona incrédulo, avançando com ligeiros passos dignos de um felino da Savana, balançando hipnoticamente as ancas e exibindo as suas formas esculturais.

― Sim, claro! Não me pareceu que tivesses muito desgostoso. ― Draco cortou a distância entre ambos e colocou a mão sobre o membro adormecido do moreno. ― Olha só, Quem diria… ― O pénis do medimago endureceu levemente. ― Parece que alguém quer vir brincar! ― Com um sorriso lascivo extremamente bem ensaiado, deslizou os dedos ritmicamente sobre a recém desperta ereção do ex-Gryffindor, que lutava por pular através das barreiras que as capas de tecido impunham entre eles.

― Basta! ― Pegou nas mãos do modelo, afastado-se dele. ― Já disse que não vim a isso!

― Continua a enganar-te! ― Deu dois passos apressados, juntando as suas bocas e mordendo o lábio inferior do outro até fazê-lo sangrar. ― Se isso te faz sentir bem contigo mesmo, podes continuar, mas nada do que digas pode mudar o fato de que vieste e muito menos a verdadeira razão de estares aqui ― concluiu o jovem de cabelos platinados, lambendo guloso o sangue que ficara sobre os seus lábios num gesto de puro erotismo e sedução.

O treino que a agência lhe havia fornecido antes do seu debut, tinha-lhe fornecido todas as armas e ferramentas que poderia necessitar para manipular qualquer homem ou mulher que se atravessasse no seu caminho. Fora ao fim de contas como colocara aquela Nação Muggle debaixo da sua influência. E Draco não tinha problema algum em utilizá-lo também nessa situação. Podia não ter hipótese nenhuma contra o seu ruivo pesadelo, mas Longbottom era outra história. A esse ele podia fazer frente. Demasiado inseguro… Demasiado atormentado… Demasiado… Gryffindor!

O jovem modelo empurrou o corpo musculoso do medimago em direção ao quarto, fazendo-o cair sobre a cama e sentando-se no seu colo com as pernas a cada lado do moreno. Deu uma lambida tentativa sobre o lóbulo do homem e rebolou sobre o seu membro, agora totalmente desperto.

Neville sentiu o puxão familiar da sua masculinidade clamando atenção e contraiu involuntariamente o rosto e cerrou os punhos, reunindo forças para fazer frente aos seus demónios privados e ignorar os desejos luxuriosos da sua cabeça inferior.

― De verdade, quero desculpar-me. ― Juntou as migalhas do seu auto-controlo e agarrou os ombros do loiro, obrigando-o a levantar-se para de seguida sentá-lo ao seu lado. ― O que te fizemos esse dia foi errado. Ainda quando não estivesse plenamente ciente, deveria ter tentado ajudar-te… impedido que Ron chegasse a tais extremos.

― Quem diria, o leãozinho tem uma consciência! ― exclamou com profundo desdém, deslizando sobre a beira da cama, colocando um maior espaço entre eles ― É por isso que vens pedir o meu perdão? Para ficar em paz com a tua consciência e poder lavar as mãos de toda esta merda!?

― Não! ― gritou Neville com desespero, erguendo-se e caminhando de um lado para o outro frente à cama ― Quero ajudar-te a abandonar esta vida! ― Parou abruptamente e ajoelhou-se aos pés de Draco com uma mirada digna de um cachorrinho abandonado à chuva.

― Não necessito a tua piedade, Longbottom! ― Empurrou o medimago, que caiu sobre a sua retaguarda.

― Senão deixares esta vida… A… A próxima vez ele poderia acabar por te matar! ― Neville tentou alcançar as mãos do modelo de olhos mercúrio, mas este afastou-se rapidamente, levantando-se e caminhando na direção contrária.

― Como a vez que me estuprou até à inconsciência? Ou a vez que me deixou em coma num Hospital Muggle, onde perdi o meu bebé? ― gritou fora de si com um rio de gotas salgadas a transbordar das suas gemas de mercúrio.

― Oh, por Merlin! Eu não tinha ideia, Malfoy. Deixa-me tirar-te daqui, por favor… Ron está descontrolado… Completamente instável! Não há como saber o que fará a seguir… ― Levantou-se do solo alcatifado e rumou até ao loiro, que de costas para ele soluçava com os ombros trémulos. ― Desde que foste desterrado do Mundo Mágico, ele… ele ficou louco! Tentámos de tudo para que recuperasse a razão, mas nada parece funcionar. Pelo que optámos por seguir-lhe a onda e aguardar a melhor a oportunidade para conseguir colocá-lo em St. Mungus. Malfoy! ― Rodeou o modelo e agarrou-o por ambos os braços fortemente, mirando fixamente nos olhos vermelhos e inchados do loiro. Este cedeu por fim aos seus tormentosos pesares, recarregando-se sobre o duro e trabalhado peito do medimago de olhos verdes musgo. ― Ele vai acabar a matar-te e não há nada, nem ninguém que o possa impedir! Sai daqui! ― exclamou exasperado, afastando-o de si e deslizando as mãos pelo pescoço do loiro, repousando-as enfim sobre as laterais do seu rosto choroso e corado. ― Abandona o país! Merda! Abandona este continente… Vai aonde ele nunca te encontre! ― Neville alterado, apertou o agarre sobre os delicados braços de Draco causando-lhe uma expressão de dor, que o despertou dos seus devaneios e afrouxando assim as suas mãos.

― Não! ― Soltou-se com movimento repentino. ― Não posso abandonar a minha mãe!

― Podes levá-la…

― Já disse que não. Agora larga-me e deixa-me em paz. Não sou o teu pequeno caso de caridade! Não necessito ajuda de um hipócrita! ― Virou as costa, avançando para a saída da suite.

― Espera! ― Segurou o pulso do outro com firmeza. ― No dado caso de algumas vez precisares a minha ajuda! ― Cedeu-lhe um cartão com um número telefónico muggle. ― Liga-me! E eu tiro-te imediatamente do país… a tua mãe também ― concluiu ao ver o olhar duvidoso do menor. ― Vou sair de Inglaterra… Espero que um dia me perdoes… ― E desaparatou da suite rumo ao seu novo destino.


	11. O Nascimento De Uma Obsessão

**Capítulo 11 -** **O Nascimento De Uma Obsessão**

Não era novidade para ninguém que Ron Weasley mudara muito quando a guerra findara e que o seu comportamento só decaíra desde então.

O ruivo, já por si só era explosivo e imprudente, discutia com toda a gente e teimava em crer que só ele é que tinha razão. Essa linha de pensamento levou-o a perder grande parte dos seus amigos e a ser ignorado pelos seus companheiros de trabalho, mas existia um limite de quanto poderiam ignorar da sua falta de profissionalismo. Longe iam os tempos em que lhe seguiam onda, temendo que este sofresse um surto.

Sempre que um ex-Death Eater estava de algum forma relacionado a um incidente, a sua primeira ação era amaldiçoar primeiro, prender depois… e… Bom, era isso… Sem investigação, sem interrogatório, sem nada… Para ele, ter sido um Death Eater era sinónimo de culpabilidade. Ainda quando fosse verdade que alguns deles eram culpados de diversos crimes contra a humanidade, a maioria dos que permaneciam em liberdade condicional, tinham sido submetidos à maldição _Imperius_ ou haviam sido ameaçados e obrigados a unir-se a Lord Voldemort, para proteger os seus seres queridos. Mas nada disso importava a Ron.

Quando Neville abandonou o país, a atitude do ruivo auror só piorou ainda mais, se é que isso era sequer possível. Nem Hermione se escapava das suas crises… Esta havia tentado meter-lhe juízo naquela cabeça dura e convencê-lo a ver um especialista em St Mungus. Principalmente depois do que havia escutado Neville dizer na manhã em que este partira de Inglaterra.

 _Início do Flashback_

― Que queres dizer com isso de que já não somos amigos? ― perguntou Ron estupefacto.

― Exatamente o que disse. És um monstro! Como pudeste fazer isso a Malfoy? Ele não te fez nada.

― Não me fez nada!? ― cuspiu exaltado, erguendo-se da cadeira ― Por causa dessa puta, Fred está morto e Bill foi mordido por Fenrir Greyback.

― Sabes perfeitamente que isso não é verdade! Malfoy nem sequer estava no castelo quando esses acontecimentos se deram. Toda a Sociedade Mágica está ciente de que Draco Malfoy é inocente e que não teve nenhuma participação na Batalha Final, por mínima que fosse. O único pecado de Malfoy, foi ter tido o azar de nascer sendo filho de Lucius Malfoy. A única razão pela qual ele foi exilado, foi para demonstrar ao Mundo Mágico que a guerra acabara e que deviam deixá-la para trás e começar a reconstruir-se. Mas tu… Tu não consegues seguir em frente, insistes que Malfoy é culpado de crimes que não poderia de forma alguma ter cometido e teimas em agarrar-te ao passado. Qual será a tua próxima acusação? Acaso vais dizer que Malfoy criou o Senhor das Trevas? Ou que ele é o Senhor das Trevas disfarçado e que o verdadeiro nunca morreu? Deixa-te de macaquices e aprende a viver contigo mesmo! ― exclamou Neville, mal parando para respirar.

― Se ele é tão inocente como tu dizes? Porque é que ninguém faz nada para o provar? ― perguntou o ruivo com um sorriso de vitória e um brilho de demência nos seus olhos azuis-céu.

― A resposta a essa pergunta é bem simples. É por culpa de pessoas como tu! ― gritou o moreno fora de si.

― Pessoas como eu? ― perguntou Ron com indignação.

― Sim, pessoas como tu! Ainda que todos saibam a verdade, temem dizê-la, por medo a serem julgados e mal-tratados pelas pessoas que pensam saber tudo e que não conseguem ver um palmo à frente do próprio nariz. Estás tão cego que nem te apercebes das loucuras que cometes. O que tu fizeste é um crime punível com prisão perpétua. Lançaste-me um _Imperius_ e obrigaste-me a estuprar Draco Malfoy.

Do outro lado da porta, Hermione Granger conteve o grito de espanto.

― Ele mereceu e tu não te queixaste. Além disso, não lhe fizeste nada que eu mesmo não lhe tenha feito dezenas de vezes. Ah! E eu paguei generosamente por isso, quando muito sou culpado de solicitação e ele de prostituição. Nada mais…

― Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que te transformarias num monstro… Rebaixar-te ao nível dos Death Eaters. Estuprar Malfoy até deixá-lo inconsciente. Ele foi parar a um Hospital Muggle, Ron. Poderiam tê-lo matado… Como mago de sangue-puro, as substâncias que a medicina muggle utiliza são veneno para ele. Admite, Ron, perdeste completamente o juízo. As tuas palavras e ações são os maiores indícios da tua insanidade…

No corredor do Departamento de Aurores, Hermione cobria a boca com as mãos, contendo os soluços agoniados, que tentavam irromper furiosamente por entre os seus lábios para unirem-se às suas abundantes lágrimas.

 _Fim do Flashback_

Hermione não queria estragar a amizade entre Ron e Harry, razão pela qual não lhe contou o que descobrira. Ainda assim, foi abrindo-lhe os olhos aos poucos e mostrando-lhe que o ruivo estava mentalmente instável e que necessitava de tratamento psiquiátrico com a maior brevidade possível. Como tal, Harry tentou utilizar a sua autoridade como Chefe de Aurores para ordenar-lhe que se apresentasse a uma consulta de medimagia, obrigatória a todos os aurores que operavam no terreno, mas este nunca compareceu. Em vez disso, desapareceu sem deixar rasto.

oOo

Draco suspirou ao abrir a porta do quarto de banho e confirmar que Ron Weasley não havia abandonado a suite de hotel por já oito dias consecutivos. O loiro estava preocupado pela saúde da sua mãe e estava desesperado por regressar a casa e ver por si mesmo como esta estava, mas o ruivo havia pago por adiantado e colocado a condição de que o modelo não tinha permissão de abandonar a suite sem ele.

O modelo havia pedido à sua amiga Ísis que velasse pela saúde da sua mãe durante a sua ausência, pois a doença desta era mágica, razão pela qual não podia deixá-la aos cuidados de um Hospital Muggle, seria como mandá-la para a morte. Pelo que pediu à topmodel que lhe fizesse esse favor e que informasse a sua mãe que lhe tinha surgido um imprevisto, salientado para não dizer a Narcisa, sob circunstância alguma, onde estava e muito menos com quem. Não queria causar-lhe mais preocupações. O importante era focar-se na sua recuperação.

O loiro sentiu o agarre possessivo de Ron sobre a sua estreita cintura e os beijos húmidos, seguidos de mordidas dolorosas no seu albino pescoço. O ruivo abriu o robe de seda, que cobria o corpo esguio e esbelto do modelo, sem cuidado e deixou-o cair no solo.

O auror pegou na perna esquerda de Draco e enlaçou-a na própria cintura, colando-se ao corpo recém-banhado do loiro, molhando assim a sua camisa. Levantou a outra perna, fazendo com que o modelo se agarrasse ao seu pescoço para não cair para trás. Avançou até à cama e deixou-se cair sobre o corpo quente e suave, que servia de barreira entre ele mesmo e os lençóis de seda negra. Separou-se levemente e admirou o contraste da pele pálida de Draco contra os lençóis escuros do leito.

Desfez-se da camisa, desatou o cinto e livrou-se das calças.

― O pequeno-almoço está servido, boneca. Se fores um boa putinha até te deixo comer um pouco.

Draco engoliu o choro que lutava por surgir e assentiu relutantemente. Essa seria a sua primeira refeição em três dias. Ainda que se tivesse de submeter a esse porco, o loiro obteria um pouco de alimento para poder resistir às provações que viriam. O modelo não fazia ideia de quanto mais tempo teria de suportar aquilo. Ron havia pago por uma semana e esta já havia terminado, pelo que por breves instantes pensara que havia sobrevivido ao tormento quase impune. Talvez uns quantos hematomas, mas nada de ossos partidos. No entanto, ver o ruivo aí essa manhã, só indicava que este havia conseguido uma extensão do prazo em que o torturaria.

― Afasta as pernas e geme o meu nome em alto e bom som, Malfoy! Ou asseguro-te que não verás nem uma peça de fruta ― Deslizou a mão por debaixo da almofada e retirou uma maçã verde e apetitosa. ― em muito tempo. ― Ron dá uma mordida na fruta e desce a cabeça, passando o pedaço para a boca do loiro. ― Isto é apenas uma amostra! Se te comportares bem… Terás mais de onde esta veio.

O loiro engoliu o pedaço de maçã com dificuldade e fechou os olhos, deixando-se à mercê do auror. Ron posicionou-se entre as pernas esbeltas e pálidas de Draco, empalando-o sem aviso. O modelo recordando a condição de Ron, engoliu em seco e abriu a boca, gemendo tentativamente:

― R-Rooon… ― O loiro abriu os olhos com medo, ao constatar que o ruivo havia parado de se mover. Descobrindo assim, que este o encarava fixamente boquiaberto. Temendo ter cometido um erro, Draco perguntou: ― Está tudo bem, We… Ron?

O auror espevita repentinamente e move-se abruptamente, arrancando um grito de dor dos lábios vermelhos e suculentos do modelo.

― Continua! Não pares… Quero escutar-te! Grita o meu nome! ― disse Ron, ofegando ao ouvido do loiro e estocando-o incessantemente. ― Diz o quanto estás a gostar! Diz que sou o único que te satisfaz! Diz que… me amas… ― murmurou o ruivo sem se aperceber. Draco arregalou os olhos admirado, sem que Ron se pudesse aperceber, mais ocupado em marcar o seu peito.

― Hmm… Ah! Rooonn… ― gemeu Draco, mas de dor ao ser virado repentinamente e ter o seu traseiro esbofeteado. O ruivo abocanhou uma das nádegas do loiro, deixando uma marca visível da sua arcada dentária, onde alguns fios de sangue já escorriam. ― Haaaaaaaaa!… ― gemeu Draco ao ter sido embestido surpreendentemente na sua próstata. Era a primeira vez que Ron acertava no ponto doce do loiro no decorrer de todos os longos meses que levava sendo estuprado pelo ruivo. Recordando uma vez mais, parte das demandas, o modelo gemeu sonoramente: ― Tããããooo booooom… Haaaaa! Rooon… ― Uma lágrima de embaraço e vergonha própria, deslizou pela bochecha corada pelo esforço e caiu sobre o tecido de seda negra.

Ron ejaculou no interior irritado e ferido do loiro pela atividade continua e sem descanso. O loiro colapsou sobre a cama, sem ter alcançado o orgasmo, pelo que o ruivo virou-o para proceder a realizar uma felação. Ao não obter a reação desejada, mordeu o pénis do modelo, relembrando-o da condição imposta para lhe ceder parte da sua refeição.

Era em momentos como estes, que Draco desejava ter engolido o seu orgulho e aceite a proposta de Longbottom.

― És o melhor… Haaa!… M-mais… Haaaaaa… Rooon! ― gemia o loiro.

oOo

Ron Weasley observou o seu adormecido acompanhante, analisando-o e ponderando a veracidade das acusações de Neville.

"Impossível! Ele é culpado e vou prová-lo!", pegou na varinha, realizando um movimento de pulso, retirando assim vários fios de prata da têmpora de Draco. "Cairás pelas tuas próprias mãos, sua puta! As tuas memórias provarão a tua culpabilidade…"

* * *

Notas:

Sei que foi curtito, mas ainda assim... espero que tenham gostado.

Muito bem! Agora, como não desejo ter a minha conta bloqueada, não vou fazer nenhuma publicidade aqui. Mas peço que se possível, passem pelo meu perfil. Coloquei lá um anúncio pequenito a uma novo projeto que comecei recentemente.

Bjs e espero vê-los em breve por... Bom, vão ao meu perfil e ficarão saber...


	12. Verdades Indesejadas

**Capítulo 1** **2** **–** **Verdades** **Indesejadas**

Os tímidos raios de sol trespassaram o fino tecido das cortinas, iluminando a bela face adormecida do loiro platinado. Moveu a cabeça com preguiça, tentando escapar inconsciente da luminosidade e contraiu a testa com incomodidade, pestanejando um par de vezes antes de despertar completamente.

Draco sentou-se, deparando-se com as amplas e musculosas costas do ruivo, cuja cabeça agachada, se encontrava mergulhada num pensieve. Ignorando o que este via nesse preciso momento e sem real interesse em averiguar o que este estava a fazer, o modelo levantou-se da cama e rumou para o quarto-de-banho.

oOo

O auror assistia com atenção o decorrer da vida do jovem de olhos prateados…

Dessa forma, teve a oportunidade de constatar o terror pelo qual o loiro havia passado durante a guerra. Vira como este convivera meses com um assassino psicopata com manias de grandeza. Assim como o facto de que Draco se recusara a ser marcado, negando-se a receber a "honra" de portar a Dark Mark no seu imaculado braço, terminando recluso nas masmorras da sua própria casa, sendo o objeto favorito para as torturas dos Death Eaters aborrecidos e por vezes do próprio Voldemort.

"Não pode ser verdade…! Ele é um Death Eater tenho a certeza disso…", Ron esforçou-se em tentar recordar se este possuía ou não alguma marca em qualquer um dos seus esbeltos braços, mas concluiu que nunca o havia observado com real atenção. Sempre fora direto ao ponto, foder e pronto, estava tudo feito. Nunca lhe prestara atenção, tirando as poucas vezes que pusera em pratica um dos seus fetiches, mas nenhum deles envolvia braços… a sua perdição era mesmo aquele fantástico par de pernas quilométricas.

A memória dissolveu-se, dando origem a outra mais recente…

Narcisa, pálida e cansada, era vítima de convulsões febris, tal era a gravidade da sua condição de saúde.

Este retrato deu lugar a outro…

A mulher delirava entre gemidos dolorosos, clamando pelo nome do esposo. As lágrimas desciam pela bonita face da loira e Draco tentava consolá-la com palavras carinhosas, sendo confundido com Lucius. O modelo enxugava o suor da testa da mãe, enquanto esta lamentava a ausência do seu amado.

"Se tanta falta sentes dele, podes juntar-te a ele em Azkaban. Com um pouquito de sorte, pode ser que acabem na mesma cela."

Uma nova imagem tomou lugar, arrancando o ruivo auror dos seus pensamentos maliciosos…

Draco recebia a notícia sobre a gravidez não planeada e posterior aborto inesperado, devido aos medicamentos que os médicos muggles lhe haviam administrado quando estivera em estado comatoso.

Ron ainda tentava digerir todo aquele novo conhecimento que viera de uma só vez e sem aviso prévio. Retirou a cabeça do pensieve e pousou-o cuidadosamente no topo da mesa de cabeceira.

oOo

O loiro platinado terminou de realizar o seu elaborado ritual de higiene matinal, de seguida vestiu um conjunto Armani, que consistia num par de calças e um colete em tons pérola e uma camisa negra com uma gravata a combinar com o elegante fato. Penteou o cabelo com esmerado cuidado e experiência, ganhos através de uma gloriosa carreira de modelagem, atando-o num laço com uma fita que condizia perfeitamente com o belo traje de marca que portava. Abriu a porta, inspirando bem fundo, querendo reunir todos os resquícios que lhe restavam de coragem, escondidos algures no âmago da sua mente e alma, para o que estava prestes a fazer, rezando a Merlin para que desta vez conseguisse obter sucesso na sua missão em convencer o auror a deixá-lo regressar a casa.

Não havia nada que Draco mais desejasse nesse exato instante, do que correr até casa e ver por si mesmo como a sua mãe se encontrava. Esperava que as instruções precisas que deixara a Ísis tivessem sido de alguma ajuda. Escrevera uma lista detalhada, onde constavam os alimentos que lhe poderia dar e como cozinhá-los, além de ter deixado instruções minuciosas sobre como preparar os diferentes chás de ervas, bem como a melhor forma de prevenir ataques mágicos indesejados, não fosse a pobre da sua amiga acabar a voar pela casa devido a uma rajada de energia instável, durante um dos, cada vez mais frequentes, episódios da sua querida mãe.

O método era simples, quando visse que a temperatura no quarto de Narcisa começava a sofrer uma alteração repentina e anormal, fosse ela quente ou fria, bastava dar-lhe umas gotas do elixir que armazenara num frasco roxo. Bendita a hora em que encontrara um livro sobre magia medieval na Biblioteca Municipal, com datação anterior à Inquisição. Fora nele que encontrara o supressor mágico, elaborado à base de plantas e insetos muggles. Bendita a hora em que Ísis o convencera a ir a um sítio onde jurara a pés juntos nunca entrar.

Mal pousou um pé no solo do quarto, viu-se assaltado por um monte de músculos com cabeleira ruiva. Ron levantou-se da cama como se o seu traseiro tivesse sofrido uma invasão de molas, que causaram que se impulsionasse repentinamente do leito, cortando o espaço que os separava em questão de segundos. Agarrou nos braços do loiro, arregaçando as mangas da camisa e encarou os braços de Draco em estado de aparente transe.

― Acaso… eu estava enganado? ― Draco lançou-lhe uma mirada de pura confusão, que passou despercebida pelo auror, que mantinha a cabeça agachada. ― Não há nenhuma marca… Como é que isso é possível?

― Porque haveria de ter uma marca? Já não te disse milhares de vezes que não sou um Death Eater!?

― Mas…

― Mas nada! ― Gritou o loiro exasperado pela atitude do auror e cansado de ser acusado dos mesmos crimes uma e outra vez.

― Então? O bebé…

― Que be… Espera! Eram as minhas memórias que estavas a ver naquele estúpido pensieve? ― O loiro sentiu a cara arder pela acumulação de sangue nas suas antes pálidas bochechas. As mãos transpiravam copiosamente… A respiração acelerava ruidosamente… Uma ira incontrolável começava a ferver nas suas veias. ― Como pudeste? Como pudeste invadir assim a minha privacidade? ― Draco puxou os braços, soltando-se do agarre do ruivo e dirigiu-se à porta, mas este interceptou-o sem grande esforço, segurando-o pelo braço direito. ― Larga-me! ― ordenou o modelo, desejando cruzar a distância que o separava da porta e fugir do diálogo claramente incómodo que estava prestes a tomar lugar naquele recinto ― Solta-me agora mesmo! Tira as tuas patas imundas de cima de mim, sua besta.

― Ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta. É verdade!? Sobre o bebé?

― Sim!

Draco lutou contra a enorme mão do ruivo, conseguindo soltar-se por fim com muita dificuldade e grande persistência, virou-se de frente para o auror, encarando-o com os olhos cintilantes de fúria contida e borbulhante.

― Sou um mago fértil… Ou pelo menos costumava ser… Duvido alguma vez poder vir a ter outro filho, a minha família só tem um filho por geração… Mas… Claro que tu não saberias disso… Por mais que te roguei que me lançasses um feitiço anticoncecional, nunca me davas a oportunidade de falar livremente. A culpa é tua! Tu… Tu roubaste-me a possibilidade de poder vir a ter uma família quando decidiste espancar-me com tal brutalidade desmedida… que acabei em coma… num hospital para muggles. Não os culpo… Como poderia? Culpo-te a ti! Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer… Não tinham a mínima ideia com o que estavam a lidar e no processo causaram-me um aborto e quase me mataram. Mas… Foste tu quem me espancou… Foste tu quem me deixou ferido e abandonado num quarto de hotel…

As lágrimas amargas, deslizavam pela sua face qual rio que busca desaguar no mar.

― Abandonado… Ferido… ― Os soluços não se fizeram esperar. ― Rodeado pelo meu próprio sangue… Se a empregada da limpeza não me tivesse encontrado… eu… eu não estaria aqui agora mesmo… a lidar com as tuas idiotices. Tudo o que eu alguma vez desejei foi uma família! Alguém que não me julgasse… Tenho a minha mãe… Mas… Queria um filho! Parte de mim! Nem ligaria para o facto de o outro pai seria um monstro como tu!… Mas, mas… Os "mas" e os "ses" não existem… São apenas variações de um fracasso, seja ele iminente ou esteja ele no passado. Todos os Malfoy tem uma única chance de conceber um filho, alguém que veio de nós… que é parte de nós… e tu… tu… roubaste a minha… Parabéns! Querias destruir-me?… Conseguiste-o! Não sou nem uma sombra do que fui um dia… Deves estar a sentir um repentino impulso de pular de alegria, certo!? ― gritou o platinado enraivecido, secando os resquícios de humidade do rosto com brusquidão.

― Um bebé… ― murmurou Ron, absorvendo as informações, passando a repetir as palavras qual mantra ― Um bebé… Ia-mos ter um bebé… Um bebé…

― Sim. Parabéns! Quase foste papá… ― disse Draco com voz ácida e trémula ao mesmo tempo, conformando uma estranha junção. O modelo apertou os punhos sem saber ao certo o que sentia nesse momento, seria uma queimante ira ou a dor de uma perda que nunca poderia ser retribuída ou amenizada sem importar o quanto tentasse ultrapassar o trauma. ― Entende de uma vez, porque nunca mais vou voltar a repeti-lo. Escuta bem as minhas palavras e presta muita atenção. Grava-as na tua mente retardada! Houve um bebé… Facto. Ocorreu um aborto… Também facto. Adeus bebé… Verdade inabalável. Não há nada que se possa fazer agora. Estás feliz agora, Weasley? ― cuspiu o loiro com sarcasmo, fulminando Ron com um olhar ardente e raivoso ― Isso é tudo! Não tenho mais nada a dizer e muito menos desejo escutar as tuas palavras vazias, se é que tens algo que dizer. Nunca! Mas mesmo nunca mais apareças à minha frente. Nunca mais minha vida te quero ver à minha frente, entendido? Não voltes a requisitar-me, pois não virei… Acabou! A partir de hoje já não és meu cliente… Já não és nada!… Esquece que eu existo!

Ron continuava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu quando o loiro saiu do quarto e abandonou o hotel.

oOo

Draco caminhava pelas ruas frias da cidade… Ou seria apenas ele? O sol brilhava! Via pessoas a passearem de manga curta e mulheres de mini saia. Porque sentia tanto frio? Porque razão desejava parar, sentar no solo e não fazer nada pelo resto da eternidade.

"Não me resta nada! Perdi tudo… e em breve… pode ser que perca o meu último raio de luz… o único que ilumina a minha vida… Não! Não posso pensar assim… Tenho de salvá-la!"


	13. Exclusividade

**Capítulo 13 –** **Exclusividade**

Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que o ruivo andava estranhamente pensativo e que não havia abandonado o posto de trabalho por já várias semanas, pelo que concluiu que o abuso contra o membro mais jovem da família Malfoy havia cessado por fim. A mulher suspirou de alívio, ao pensar que o amigo tinha recuperado a razão e compreendido que havia agido de forma injusta e até mesmo criminosa.

Mas não imaginava ela quão errada estava…

Para Ron não importava se Draco fora ou não marcado por Voldemort… Não importava se fora um indivíduo ativo na guerra… ou quais eram os seus ideais. Era um Malfoy e como tal era culpado! Era culpado apenas pelo facto de carregar aquele asqueroso sobrenome, razão pela qual merecia tudo o que lhe fizera e ainda mais. Ponto final e não se pensa mais no assunto.

oOo

Ísis auxiliava o seu melhor amigo, enquanto este fazia o melhor que podia para baixar a febre de Narcisa, mas os chás já não surtiam o mesmo efeito de outrora. Não importa o quanto tentassem, nada parecia resultar. Necessitavam um medimago… E precisavam dele agora!

― Ísis, faz companhia à minha mãe… Vou fazer uma chamada e volto já… Só vai tomar uns minutos… ― Draco já quase chegara a meio do caminho, quando voltou para trás e inclinou-se, espreitando pela porta, deixando ver apenas a sua face, emoldurada pelos rebeldes cabelos platinados que formavam pequenas ondas. ― Importaste de lhe dar o almoço? Está no frigorífico, é só aquecer no micro-ondas.

― Sem problema! ― respondeu a amiga com um sorriso cálido.

O loiro abandonou por fim o dormitório da matriarca e dirigiu-se ao seu próprio quarto. Abriu o guarda-fatos e agachou-se para pegar uma caixa, escondida por baixo de um fundo falso, de onde resgatou o número de telefone da única pessoa à qual poderia recorrer sob aquelas circunstâncias.

Agarrou o telemóvel com a maior rapidez possível e discou o número apressadamente, quase errando um dígito.

"Saldo insuficiente", disse uma voz robótica do outro lado.

― Com a preocupação esqueci-me de carregá-lo ― murmurou com frustração e rumou para a sala, onde ordenara instalar uma linha telefónica fixa para poder manter contacto com a mãe em todo o momento.

Repetiu a ação, sendo recompensado com uma poderosa voz viril ligeiramente rouca.

― Estou sim? Fala Neville Longbottom!

― Hmm… "E agora? O que é que digo" ― pensava o loiro ― Hã! É Draco Malfoy…

― Draco? ― Escutaram-se ruídos de algo a quebrar, possivelmente uma louça que este deixara cair ao chão pelo espanto que a ocasião lhe suscitou. ― Não achei que me fosses ligar… Depois da…

― Preciso de ajuda! És medimago, certo? ― Recebendo um "hm" como resposta. ― A minha mãe precisa de atenção médica urgen… Mas que merda fazes aqui? ― gritou ao ter o telefone arrancado da sua mão e desconectado da linha, com uma puxão brusco.

Crack! O telefone partiu ao embater contra a parede.

― Simples! A tua mãe precisa de ajuda e eu estou mais do que disposto a prestá-la. Com uma pequena condição… ― respondeu o intruso, jogando uma mirada avaliadora na direção do modelo de olhos prateados.

― Não quero nada de ti! Acaso não ficou explícito n…

Plash! Draco levou a mão ao rosto e encarou o seu interlocutor com olhos aguados… Não de medo, mas sim de fúria… raiva e porque não, pura frustração.

― Neville? Estavas ao telefone com ele… Preferes abrir as pernas e deixar que ele te foda a que o faça eu?

Plash! Uma nova chapada inadvertida e muito mais forte, lançou o loiro ao chão. Ron puxou a camisa do modelo com brusquidão, rasgando-a e causando que os botões voassem pela sala. Abriu o fecho das próprias calças, revelando a ereção latejante, que lutava por sair do interior dos boxers.

Atraída pelo barulho, Ísis entrou na sala e viu horrorizadamente como o seu antigo cliente arrancava as calças do seu amigo, com roupa interior incluída, virando-o de cara para o chão e tentava forçá-lo a entrar num ato sexual. Agarrou o primeiro que lhe veio à mão e deixou o objeto cair sobre a cabeça do ruivo, que perdeu o conhecimento

― Estás bem, Draco? ― A Top Model correu até ele, pulando por cima do jarro e ajudando-o a retirar o peso morto do auror de cima dele. ― Consegues andar? ― perguntou, colocando um dos braços por trás das costas dele e puxando-o para que se levantasse, ajudando-o a ajeitar as roupas.

Dirigiram-se para a porta que levava ao corredor onde se encontravam os quartos, sem se aperceberem de que o agressor havia não havia desmaiado, apenas ficado ligeiramente atordoado.

― _Desmaius_!

A loira de corpo curvilíneo fechou os olhos, deixando-se cair, cedendo à força da gravidade. Draco segurou-a com cuidado, não querendo que se magoasse na queda e levou-a até ao sofá, deitando-a com gentileza.

― Estás louco? Usar magia contra uma muggle? Podes ser preso! Ainda que pensando bem… Não é má idei… Ah! ― gritou ao ter o seu braço agarrado severamente e dobrado contra as suas costas, terminando submetido e com as costas coladas contra o peito do auror.

― Tenho uma proposta para ti e só a vou fazer uma vez! Pensa bem na resposta que me vais dar, Malfoy… A vida da tua amiga e da tua mãe dependem dela. Se aceitares, a tua mãe terá todos cuidados médicos que forem necessários até recuperar a saúde a cem por cento… Se não aceitares, bom… A tua mãe morre e… sim, a tua amiguinha também. ― O loiro dá um gole seco, devido ao temor causado pela ameaça e aguardou que Ron prosseguisse ― A proposta é muito simples e a agência já aceitou, quero exclusividade, a tua exclusividade. Aceitas? ― Draco observou a figura desacordada de Ísis e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça quase imperceptível. ― Volto a perguntar e desta vez quero ouvir claramente a resposta. Aceitas?

― Sim. ― A resposta foi praticamente inaudível e como reação, Ron torceu um pouco mais o esguio braço do modelo, causando um estalo, resultado do osso a rachar leve, mas dolorosamente. ― Ah! ― gritou Draco com os olhos inundados de lágrimas ― Sim! Aceito!

― Boa putinha! É assim que eu gosto… Já estás a começar a entender qual é o teu lugar…

oOo

 _Dois dias depois…_

Draco passou o braço por debaixo dos ombros da mãe e guiou-a ao elevador. Subiram até ao último andar e pararam à frente da penthouse de luxo. O loiro tocou à campainha. A porta abriu poucos segundos depois, revelando a imagem do torturador do jovem Malfoy.

― N-Não! ― murmurou Narcisa com a voz trémula e fraca ― Não s-sei que acordo fizeste… mas… não v-vou deixar que… cof..cof… te sacrifiques p-por m-mim… cof…

Draco auxiliou a mãe, colocando um lenço de tecido na sua pálida mão. A matriarca levou-o à boca e tossiu mais um par de vezes. Ao ver o sangue no lenço, o modelo virou-se para o auror e exigiu que cumprisse a sua parte.

― Claro! Já estás aqui, pelo que obviamente vou cumprir com a minha parte do contrato. ― Afastou-se da porta, permitindo a passagem aos Malfoy. ― O medimago chegará num quarto de hora. Por agora, levemos a tua mãe para o quarto de hóspedes.

oOo

Os dias foram passando e o tratamento que Narcisa estava a seguir não parecia fazer efeito, pelo que o medimago acabou por ter de ser chamado a meio da madugada de sábado.

A loira apresentava um aspeto cadavérico: as suas veias estavam tão escuras que podiam ser facilmente vistas através da pele translucida; o seu cabelo possuía agora uma textura rugosa semelhante a palha, perdera o brilho natural e saudável; as suas unhas estavam quebradiças; os seus lábios arroxeados e cobertos por resquícios de sangue do último ataque de tosse súbita.

― A condição de Madame Malfoy é pior do que havia ponderado inicialmente ― clamou o medimago com um acento carregado, típico dos franceses. ― Vou necessitar interná-la imediatamente! O núcleo mágico da dama está a entrar em colapso, senão recebe transfusões mágicas com a maior brevidade possível poderia… virar uma squib… ou no pior dos casos… poderia morrer.

Draco agarrou a capa do auror com força e desespero.

Perante o olhar ávido do menor, Ron inclinou-se e murmurou algo ao ouvido dele, recebendo um aceno relutante. O auror esboçou um sorriso de satisfação.

― Comecemos os preparativos, desejo que Narcisa seja atendida por si, medimago LeBlanc.

― Mas, eu trabalho no Hospital Mágico em Paris e Madame Malfoy é britânica, terá um melhor plano de saúde em St. Mungus, visto que eles possuem a ficha médica e…

― Não tem de se preocupar ― interrompeu o ruivo, não querendo que ninguém interviesse nos seus planos e arruinasse o seu desejo. ― Pagarei o que for necessário, só assegure-se de que esta recebe o melhor tratamento possível Pode não parecer, mas tenho muito bons rendimentos, garanto-lhe que não faltará dinheiro para pagar generosamente pelos seus serviços, Sr. LeBlanc ― afirmou Ron, referindo-se ao prémio metálico que recebera pela sua participação na guerra e que fora colocado a cargo de uma empresa de investimentos, que se encarregava de lhe multiplicar e até mesmo triplicar o valor, à custa de uma escassa percentagem dos seus lucros.

oOo

Ron regressou a casa depois de um longo dia de interrogatórios, finalmente tinha conseguido capturar um foragido que parecia teimar em escorrer por entre os seus dedos sempre que se aproximava da sua localização. Mas esse dia tinham-no apanhado com as mãos na massa e fora o seu trabalho liderar as entrevistas. Não que fosse uma tarefa difícil, tendo em conta o armazém abarrotado de evidências no qual o haviam capturado.

Olhou pela janela, a noite reinava e a lua brilhava em todo o seu esplendor. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, retirou as roupas e deitou-se na cama. Foi-se acercando lentamente ao vulto do outro lado e abraçou-o com possessividade.

"Linda putinha, fizeste o que te mandei", pensou o ruivo, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo desnudo do modelo.

Em troca pelo internamento de Narcisa, Ron impôs certas "regras" na casa e ao loiro.

Como primeira ação, descartou todas as roupas de Draco, queimando-as à frente dele e exigiu que permanecesse desnudo as vinte e quatro horas do dia. Afinal, não era como se necessitasse delas de qualquer forma, uma vez que também estava proibido de abandonar o apartamento sob quaisquer circunstâncias.

O auror deixou também bem ciente que o loiro não podia modelar durante o período de internamento de Narcisa e que devia estar sempre pronto para o receber no seu corpo a qualquer hora e em qualquer sítio, pelo foi acolhido facilmente pelas paredes internas de Draco, quando o penetrou essa noite, sem aviso, despertando o menor com o peso do seu corpo sobre as costas deste e o movimento de vai e vem incessante.

Draco era ainda o responsável de realizar as refeições de Ron todos os dias, sem exepção.

O modelo escondia as lágrimas, enterrando o rosto na almofada e abafando os gemidos de dor. Sabia que era o seu dever fazer a preparação e tinha-se brevemente dilatado no duche, ao pensar que este não regressaria a casa até à manhã seguinte, mas o auror parecia ser perito em penetrá-lo sem chegar a estimular a sua próstata e isso tornava um ato que deveria ser prazenteiro, num autêntico inferno. Isso para nem falar do facto que Ron era uma verdadeira besta quando estavam a fazer sexo, mordia, arranhava e por vezes até lhe batia.

oOo

Os meses foram passando e os amigos de Ron notaram que este havia retornado às andanças. Começou por desaparecer uma hora por dia, uma vez por mês.

Mal faziam eles ideia de onde o ruivo passava todas e cada uma das noites.

Logo, passou a ser um par de horas uma vez por semana…

À medida que as visitas à penthouse aumentavam, a negligência do auror para com o seu dever para com Ministério da Magia aumentava igualmente.

E depois passou a desaparecer todos os dias a meio da jornada laboral… até que um dia… quando menos se aperceberam, Ron não estava em lugar nenhum para ser encontrado… deixou de se apresentar ao trabalho…

Não estava no dormitório dos aurores, de facto ninguém o via por lá há quase meio ano… e não visitava a Toca há mais de um ano.

oOo

Ron jogou os utensílios de cozinha ao chão e sentou o loiro em cima da mesa, empurrando-o até ficar com as costas deitadas em cima da farinha, que Draco estava a utilizar para fazer um bolo que levaria à sua mãe quando a fosse visitar na manhã seguinte. O auror separou os joelhos níveos do loiro e puxou as pernas na sua direção, encaixando-se no meio das coxas do menor.

― Conheces as regras, pelo que parto do princípio que deixaste este lugar ― Levou três dedos ao anel de músculos. ― bem dilatado e pronto para me receber. ― E insertou-os sem grande cuidado, arrancando um gemido de protesto do modelo. ― Estou a ver que sim! Bem húmido e escorregadio. Já sabes o que tens de fazer… ― Retirou os dedos e sentou-se na cadeira, de frente para o loiro, à espera do espetáculo. Ron observou como platinado deslizava as mãos pelo próprio corpo e as descansava enfim sobre o membro inerte, passando a estimulá-lo. ― Não estou a ouvir nada!

― Hm! ― Draco movia as mãos ritmicamente, levando a direita mais para baixo. ― Ah! Haaaa! ― Introduziu um dedo na cavidade anal. O ruivo lambeu os lábios com luxuria e sentiu o seu membro dar um pulo de excitação. ― Hmm… Ah… Haa… ― O loiro adicionou um segundo dedo e realizou um movimento de tesoura, que fez o auror salivar excessivamente e engolir ruidosamente. Ron libertou a sua ereção e passou a masturbar-se ao compasso da mão direita do loiro, que permanecia sobre o pénis pálido e ligeiramente rosado, realizando uma estimulação lenta, mas concisa. ― Haa! ― gritou mais alto, ao sentir uma onda de choque eletrizante percorrer a sua coluna, separando as costas da mesa inconscientemente, realizando um arco com o seu corpo. Draco levantou a pélvis, indo de encontro à sua mão. ― Hmm… Ah! ― Ron levantou-se da cadeira e avançou até ao extasiado modelo.

Perdido nas emoções, alheio à realidade, sozinho no seu próprio mundo onde quem lhe dava aquele prazer não era ele mesmo ou um abusador e sim alguém que o amava e se preocupava pelo seu bem-estar, Draco nem se apercebeu dos movimentos do ruivo.

Ron adentrou de uma vez só no interior cálido e confortante do loiro, iniciando uma sinfonia de roncos e gemidos animalescos, que mais pareciam pertencer a uma besta, sem se preocupar em assegurar de que o ato fosse para o desfrute de ambos.

― Ah! ― gritou Draco com dor. Não importava quantas vezes o ruivo o penetrava, doía toda e cada uma das vezes. O auror era um animal em cio.

O ato de tortura levou uns poucos minutos, nos quais o loiro não pôde deixar de notar o comportamento incomum do outro.

Ron deslizava as mãos com ternura sobre o ventre plano e sem vida do menor.

oOo

Após vários meses, o medimago pisava solo britânico pela primeira vez desde que partira. Saiu da área de Chaves de Portais com a sua bagagem e caminhou até às lareiras para viajar por Rede de Flu.

"Espero que não tenha acontecido nada. Por favor, Merlin, não deixes que nada lhe aconteça!", pensava o homem ao recordar como o contacto anterior havia sido interrompido sem aviso, meses atrás.


	14. Plano Em Processo

**Capítulo 14 – Plano Em Processo**

Ron levantou-se bem cedo, assegurando-se de não despertar o seu companheiro de leito. Vestiu o robe e dirigiu-se à cozinha e abriu o frigorífico, retirando uma jarra de sumo de laranja e um pacote de leite. Verteu o sumo num copo, pegou na varinha e lançou um feitiço que revelou um compartimento escondido, uma gaveta secreta, num armário na parte inferior da parede da cozinha, logo abaixo da pedra de granito, retirou um frasco e deixou cair três gotas do liquido vermelho no interior copo. Pegou numa taça, colocou o leite e os cereais, de seguida selecionou algumas peças de fruta e dispôs tudo na mesa, já limpa e livre de farinha, graças a um simples feitiço de limpeza que aprendera na Toca.

Passados poucos minutos, foi possível escutar o alarme, que indicava que Draco estava prestes a se levantar e preparar para a visita a Narcisa.

O loiro entrou na cozinha, desnudo, ainda com o cabelo a pingar, enquanto o secava com uma toalha. Draco olhou desconfiado para o pequeno-almoço, nunca era bom sinal, quando o ruivo se mostrava tão prestativo.

― Senta-te! ― ordenou o auror, sendo imediatamente obedecido. Draco sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do ruivo, que lhe estendeu uma taça de cereais e um copo de sumo de laranja. ― Vamos ter que adiar a visita de hoje, a tua mãe sofreu uma nova recaída, desta vez mais severa e está em isolamento total. O sistema imunitário dela cedeu e o núcleo mágico está a ressentir a falta de defesas, até que não a consigam estabilizar completamente, não lhe está permitido receber visitas.

― M-Mas ela está bem? ― perguntou com receio de ter falado sem permissão.

― O medimago LeBlanc acredita que as novas dosagens e as transfusões mágicas deverão surtir efeito em poucos dias. Se tudo correr como previsto e te comportares bem, poderemos visitá-la na próxima semana.

― Agora come, que dei-me ao trabalho de te preparar o pequeno-almoço, quando sabes perfeitamente que essa é a tua obrigação ― ordenou o ruivo com uma voz gélida. ― Era o teu dever preparar as refeições, em vez disso passas o tempo a lamentar-te pelos cantos e esqueces-te das condições do nosso acordo. Isso não se admite! ― exclamou, fatiando uma maçã com mestria e colocando-a ao lado da taça de cereais ― Deixarei passar esta vez, mas quero o almoço pronto ao meio-dia. Tomarei em conta que estás preocupado com a tua mãe e farei os pequenos-almoços, mas as restantes refeições estão por tua conta. Estás à espera de quê? ― perguntou, ao ver o modelo impávido e sem mover-se. Ron voltou a empurrar o copo de sumo na direção de Draco.― Bebe o raio do sumo, que não tenho o dia todo!

O jovem loiro hesitou por um breve instante, mas não querendo perder a oportunidade de rever a mãe, bebeu rapidamente, ignorando as intenções do seu torturador pessoal, que sorriu interiormente.

oOo

Um homem alto e atrativo de olhos verdes musgo caminhava pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia, atraindo olhares luxuriosos por onde quer que passasse. Apressou o passo, ao sentir-se desconfortável com toda aquela atenção, habituado a ser ignorado desde pequeno, não desejava ser alvo das atenções de toda aquela gente nem mais um segundo sequer. Chegou frente a uma porta, onde era possível ler na placa "Chefe do Departamento de Aurores", bateu e entrou ao escutar uma resposta positiva.

― Nev, não sabia que tinhas voltado!? ― exclamou alegremente o moreno de olhos esmeralda, desde o seu assento, analisando uma pilha de relatórios de missão.

― Acabei de chegar! Como vai a vida? Alguma novidade que me queiras contar? ― perguntou o medimago, como quem não quer a coisa, pousando o Profeta Diário subtilmente na mesa, deslizando-o até ficar à frente do auror.

― AH! Isso… ― Suspirou desanimado, vendo a primeira página do jornal. ― É óbvio que nada disso é verdade, são os rumores de sempre, mas muito mais exagerados.

― Pensei que seria algo desse estilo. Quando comprei o jornal, no quiosque à saída da área das Chaves de Portais, pensei cá para mim… "Nah, não pode ser verdade! O meu bom amigo Harry nunca pediria uma lambisgoia como Cho Chang em matrimónio… muito menos sem me dizer algo primeiro ou pelo menos me enviar um convite para o casamento, não é mesmo?" ― dramatizou o mago sangue-puro.

― É assim tão mau? ― perguntou o Chefe de Aurores, levando a mão ao rosto, com expressão de profunda miséria.

― Penso que o melhor é que vejas o artigo sobre a vossa… hm… "maravilhosa relação". Espera, melhor ainda… Deixa que eu leio! ― Pega no jornal e abre na página vinte e oito, começando a recitar: ― "Foi amor à primeira vista!" Claro, ela estava com Cedric… mas, foi sem dúvida alguma amor à primeira vista ― ironizou Neville com uma careta. ― "Quando me pediu para ser o par dele no Baile de Natal, fiquei extremamente feliz, mas já me tinha comprometido a ir com um bom amigo." Amigo, pff! Não havia pessoa no castelo que não falasse do amor digno de um conto de fadas daqueles dois… Continuando: "Acabámos por nos separar, mas o destino fez das suas e reuniu-nos numa missão… (A jovem Chang dá uma risada envergonhada) Já sabem como é…" Não, não sei! Mas adoraria saber… ― Harry estava tentado a deixar-se ser engolido por um buraco negro para descobrir se a teoria de Hermione era correta e este apenas o enviaria para outra dimensão, em vez da crença popular de que morreria no ato. ― "Estamos noivos! (Afirma, revelando um belíssimo anel de diamante) Mal posso esperar…" Queres que continue? Saltei muita coisa… Só li as partes mais interessantes! ― exclamou com uma sorriso de diversão, devolvendo o Profeta Diário ao seu sítio na mesa de Harry.

― Ah! Era só isto que me faltava… ― Colocou os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça entre as mãos, encarando a madeira trabalhada e devidamente envernizada.

― Não queres saber onde vai ser a vossa lua-de-mel? ― perguntou Neville, tomando gosto ao ver a expressão aterrorizada do amigo ― Estou a brincar, Harry! Não precisas de entrar em pânico! ― exclamou ao ver que este apresentava dificuldades em respirar corretamente. Ajudou-o a recostar-se no cadeirão, instruindo-o no modo de realizar as respirações e acalmar-se rapidamente. ― Pensei que já tínhamos resolvido os teus ataques de ansiedade. Tens tomado as poções? ― perguntou preocupado, recebendo um aceno positivo ― Se estás a ter pesadelos outra vez, deverias realmente ponderar fazer terapia. A Dra. Joan Allastair é muito profissional, terias privacidade absoluta e como ela é squib, vive e trabalha no Mundo Muggle, pelo que ninguém nunca viria a saber. Sei que desejas manter tudo sigiloso, por causa dos jornalistas sem ética, mas estás em cacos, Harry. Passaste por um grande stress durante a guerra, para não falar do tremendo trauma a que foste submetido. Precisas de acompanhamento psiquiátrico, asseguro-te que a Joan é de extrema confiança, ela é uma boa amiga e estaria disposta a atender-te quando quiseres.

― É só que… ― Suspira exasperado. ― Não importa o que eu faça, quem veja ou com quem fale… Nada corre bem. Os jornais e as revistas escrevem o que bem entendem, para bem ou para mal, sem se preocupar com a veracidade dos factos ou com as consequências das suas difamações.

― Isso não é novidade alguma! ― afirmou Neville.

― Hoje falam de um noivado, na semana passada afirmavam que eu tinha um filho bastardo com Pansy Parkinson ― grita Harry, fora de si, gesticulando exasperada e exageradamente. ― Pansy Parkinson, consegues acreditar? Ela odeia-me, tal e qual como todos os outros Slytherins da nossa geração. Desde que Malfoy foi desterrado as serpentes recusam-se a trabalhar comigo. Tens noção do quão difícil é manter as coisas a funcionar no Ministério e no meu Departamento, se existem aurores e inefables a negarem-se a compartilhar mesmo espaço que eu ― Levantou-se do assento no meio do furor do momento. ―, qual espaço, nem sequer desejam respirar o mesmo ar que eu respiro ― afirmou, estampando os punhos contra a mesa. ― E o Ron não é de grande ajuda. Primeiro só dava problemas, sempre a entrar em conflito com Zabini e Parkinson. Zabini é um dos meus melhores aurores e Parkinson é o nosso contacto direto com os inefables. O Ministério está um caos! ― Deixou-se cair sobre a poltrona com ar abatido. ― Mais do que nunca preciso do apoio dos meus amigos e Ron anda sabe-se lá aonde. Só quero um descanso! Ao menos deixem a minha vida amorosa em paz.

― Parto do princípio que Boot não deve estar muito feliz com os rumores…

― O meu relacionamento com Terry acabou antes mesmo de começar! Mal havia passado uma semana desde que te tinhas partido do país e ele já estava a terminar comigo ― disse Harry desanimado.

― Deixa-me adivinhar… Estava ofuscado com o "Salvador" e não pelo "Harry"!?

― Yeh! ― Fechou os olhos casando, apoiando a cabeça no encosto e murmurou: ― O mesmo de sempre. Tal como já é de costume, quando vislumbrou o homem por detrás do herói, abandonou-me! Pelo menos, ele teve a decência de não vomitar tudo ao jornalista mais próximo como fez Alicia Spinnet há dois anos. Acreditas que ainda hoje discutem a minha escolha de roupa interior? Uma relação de quatro meses, a mais longa desde Ginny, e tudo do domínio público… Não é o sonho de qualquer pessoa? Que a nação inteira discuta até ao mínimo pormenor da tua vida, incluindo se usas boxers ou cuecas? Ao menos manteve os ataques de terror noturno em segredo… ― murmurou deprimido, inclinando-se para a frente, pousando o cotovelo sobre a mesa e apoiando o queixo na mão ― Bom, acho que ela aturou o suficiente, sei que não é fácil lidar com os meus gritos à noite. Acho que o único motivo pelo qual durámos tanto, foi porque passámos a dormir em quartos separados e eu lançava um encantamento silenciador todas as noites.

― Com mais razão deverias ver a Joan. Deixa-me marcar-te uma consulta, à experiência. Vai, conversa com ela, mete as tuas frustrações para fora e logo, decides se voltas ou não…

― Ok! Não perco nada com tentar, pior não pode fazer ― constatou Harry com um sorriso triste.

oOo

O tempo foi passando… dias viraram semanas, que viraram meses, nos quais todas as manhãs, Ron assegurava-se de que o loiro bebia o copo de sumo de laranja com três gotas de uma poção carmesim, inodora e insípida.

Três meses haviam decorrido e uma rotina havia sido instituída, Ron levantava-se mais cedo, preparava o pequeno-almoço e depois mantinham relações sexuais. No período restante do dia, Draco permanecia com demasiado sono, para fazer outra coisa que não fosse dormir até ao meio-dia, hora a que o ruivo o chamava para almoçar e voltavam a envolver-se sexualmente, resultando no loiro exausto que dormia sem interrupções até à manhã seguinte. Demasiado cansado para notar que havia algo estranho a passar-se com ele ou sequer se recordar que as suas visitas a Narcisa continuavam nulas.

Aos poucos a sua vontade foi sendo submetida, assemelhando-se a uma boneca que respirava por instinto e gemia quando fodida, tal como o ruivo desejava. A personalidade de Draco foi-se perdendo, os seus pensamentos foram-se enevoando e a sua mente foi-se quebrando lenta e dolorosamente com cada nova dose do misterioso elixir.

oOo

Ron ensaboava o corpo da sua obsessão, deslizando a esponja pelas costas do loiro, que parecia dormitar sentado na banheira, moveu-se para o peito, onde tomou especial cuidado, estimulando os rosados mamilos de Draco.

― Hmm… ― Ron adentrou-se na banheira, sentando-se atrás do jovem de mirada prateada e apoiando-o nos seus peitorais. ― Ah! ― Draco gemia inconscientemente ao sentir as estimulações do ruivo, que beliscava os seus mamilos com gula. O auror incitou-o a apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro direito, descendo a mão esquerda até ao membro semi-ereto do menor e a direita rumando para a cavidade oral. ― Haaa… Ah! Hmm… ― Ron uniu um terceiro dedo aos que já se introduziam na boca do loiro, retirando-os de seguida, ao constatar que estavam bem ensalivados. Com uma mão estimulava o pénis do modelo e com a outra dilatava o reto, para facilitar a passagem. ― Hmm… Haaaaa! ― gritou o passivo, ao ter a sua próstata sido encontrada e massajada repetidamente. Com a prática, Ron havia por fim compreendido como obter melhores reações de Draco, através do seu ponto doce, agora que este não se debatia contra ele.

― Shh! ― As mãos do homem de olhos azuis, abandonaram o loiro que soltou um ruído de descontentamento. ― Agora vem a parte que tu mais desfrutas… ― Ergueu o corpo níveo e direcionou o seu membro duro e ansioso para a entrada do menor, deixando-o cair sentado no seu colo, auto-penetrando-se no ato.

― Haaa! ― gritou o platinado em êxtase, cedendo ao prazer.

O cabelo colado à testa, o corpo contraindo-se ritmicamente, os olhos vidrados pelo prazer, fechando-se-se parcialmente, um fio de saliva escorria pelo canto da sua boca… Draco era a personificação da luxuria. Ron desceu o rosto e lambeu o fio até à boca, a qual presenteou com um beijo profundo, que foi correspondido por puro reflexo.

Após longos minutos de entra e sai, o par culminou num poderoso orgasmo, que levou o loiro para o Mundo dos Sonhos. O auror retirou-se do interior de Draco e ligou o chuveiro, prosseguindo com o banho do modelo, que com a cabeça apoiada nos azulejos da parede, dormia tranquilamente, sendo vigiado atentamente pelo ruivo.

oOo

Harry aparatou num beco e seguiu até à Avenida Principal. Parado frente ao edifício muggle, inspirou profundamente e abriu a porta, subiu dois lances de escadas e tocou à campainha.

Uma jovem mulher, de aparentes trinta e cinco anos, abriu a porta com uma sorriso de negócios.

― Seja bem-vindo à Clínica Allastair, estávamos à sua espera, Sr. Smith.

― Hm… Sim. ― A recepcionista afastou-se, dando espaço a Harry para entrar.

― Apesar de estarmos fora do horário de expediente, a Doutora pediu que eu ficasse até mais tarde para lhe poder abrir a porta, deve ser alguém muito importante ou muito íntimo ― insinuou a mulher. ― O custo por consulta é variável, dependendo do tratamento e da duração. Tenho a certeza que a Dra. Allastair lhe explicará tudo com mais detalhe. O consultório fica na última porta à esquerda. Desejo-lhe uma muito boa noite, Sr. Smith! ― exclamou com um sorriso apreciativo, deslizando a mirada pelos músculos dos braços do auror.

"Quem diria!? Que bem escondido o tinhas, Joan… Mas quem não quereria manter um bonitão como ele só para si mesma?", pensou a mulher, fechando a porta ao sair. "Amanhã não te safas, Jo, vou querer saber há quanto tempo me andas a mentir. Estamos sempre a queixar-nos do quanto nos faz falta de um bom romance nas nossas vidas… E tu, traidora, tens um garanhão só para ti! Que inveja…"

oOo

Harry encarava a médica com desconfiança. Parecia recém-saída da escola… estaria apta a ajudá-lo!?

― Antes de tudo, o meu nome é Joan Allastair, podes tratar-me por Joan e eu chamar-te-ei Harry. Estás de acordo, Harry? ― O moreno assentiu mecânicamente. ― Não precisas de estar tão tenso. Este é local de confiança e segurança. Nada do que me digas sairá daqui. O que se diz neste consultório fica dentro do consultório ― afirmou a mulher com voz calma e harmoniosa.

O Chefe dos Aurores moveu as mãos com nervosismo, esfregando-as viciosamente, deslizando os olhos por toda a extensão do gabinete médico e medindo todas as possíveis vias de fuga, por hábito adquirido na sua área de trabalho.

Cada vez que entrava num novo ambiente, Harry tinha uma rotina: primeiro, media os espaços livres e categorizava os obstáculos, que poderia ser ou não úteis durante um confronto; segundo, localizava todas as saídas e calculava mentalmente o tempo que demoraria a percorrer aquelas distâncias; e por último, analisava as pessoas presentes, medindo a sua força de ataque e meditando quais as melhores estratégias de defesa.

― Não há rasto nenhum até ti, as consultas estão apontadas a nome de John Smith, pelo que é tudo muito sigiloso. ― A terapeuta seguiu brevemente o percurso que os olhos do seu novo paciente haviam traçado previamente, apontando tudo o que descobrira sobre o seu quadro clínico num prontuário médico. ― Agora, comecemos… Neville fez um agendamento há mais de três meses, gostarias de me dizer porque motivo não compareceste a essa sessão? ― Harry desviou a mirada, fitando um quadro abstrato pendurado atrás da psiquiatra. ― Não? Certo, então tentemos algo mais fácil… O que te levou a vir hoje, Harry? Confesso que fiquei um pouco admirada com a tua chamada. Assumo que Nev te deu o meu número…

― Sim.

― Uma silaba, já é alguma coisa. Vês, já estamos a fazer progressos! ― brincou Joan com um sorriso leviano.

Joan Allastair era uma squib, filha de uma bruxa mestiça e de um importante empresário muggle. Apesar de não possuir magia, sabia o suficiente sobre o mundo do qual a sua mãe vinha e no qual o seu irmão mais novo entraria em breve. Mike fora uma concepção tardia, mas era um mago como a sua mãe e estava orgulhoso disso, mas não por isso desprezava a sua irmã mais velha. O pequeno de nove anos admirava profundamente a sua irmã de vinte e cinco, apesar da grande diferença de idades. Ambos os irmãos haviam herdado os cabelos castanhos do pai e os olhos azuis da mãe, para além de ser muito atrativos. Bons genes, fazem sem dúvida alguma uma grande diferença…

oOo

Ron admirava a silhueta adormecida do loiro com expressão luxuriosa e possessiva. Pegou na varinha e realizou um feitiço, que revelou um brilho azulado no baixo ventre de Draco.

― Penso que não voltarei a precisar de recorrer a poções depois disto…


	15. Decisão Desesperada

Notas:

* * *

Olá, pessoal!  
Lamento pela demora, mas a minha agenda tem andado apertada, pelo que fica difícil conciliar vários projetos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Aos leitores d'A Caveira:  
Aviso que a próxima atualização será adiada por incompatibilidade horária, visto que pretendo atualizar os projetos mais paraditos, mas não se preocupem, só serão umas semanas. Com um bocadito de sorte pode que consiga publicar um novo capítulo em breve.

* * *

Agora, sem mais delongas, deixo-vos o novo capítulo.  
Espero que gostem.  
Bjs

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** **5** **–** **Decisão Desesperada**

Harry caminhava, arrastando os pés, assemelhando-se gravemente a um condenado quando se dirige à sua própria execução.

Fora apenas. há dois dias atrás que Hermione decidira apresentar-lhe uma amiga e como não era de admirar, o encontro falhado terminou evidentemente na capa do Profeta Diário, juntamente com a resenha da extensa entrevista de Rita Skeeter à sua "desolada noiva", traída meras semanas após anunciar publicamente o seu futuro matrimónio, ainda assim esta assegurava tê-lo perdoado, devido ao profundo laço de amor que compartilhavam, clamando que fora aquela zorra quem o seduzira, sendo ele a pobre vítima da arrivista. Cho Chang, por fim, afirmava ter plena confiança em Harry e nos sentimentos sinceros que este nutria por ela.

O moreno passara as ultimas horas a receber cartas de fãs que proclamavam aos quatro ventos o quão insultadas se sentiam por ter acreditado que ele era uma boa pessoa e não um infiel e que esperavam uma atitude mais honrada da sua parte.

Sem paciência para trabalhar e muito menos para lidar com o circo que a imprensa das diferentes Comunidades Mágicas da Europa havia montado à porta do Ministério da Magia, Harry deu meia volta, desaparecendo com destino ao Mundo Muggle.

"Talvez deva marcar uma nova sessão com a Dra. Allistair… Seria melhor marcar as sessões semanalmente!? Sinto que vou explodir de tantas emoções contidas, necessito expressar-me!", o Chefe dos Aurores suspirou. "Se fosse tão fácil fazer como dizer…"

O Chefe dos Aurores não conseguia recordar a última vez que havia sido totalmente honesto para consigo mesmo. Desde que tinha memória, o moreno fora constantemente obrigado a agir da forma que pensava ser adequada ao seu entorno e circunstâncias: começando por tentar passar despercebido em casa para evitar desgostos aos seus tios, seguindo com uma tentativa frustrada de agir como o namorado perfeito de Ginny e terminando no peso de fazer valer a sua imagem de Salvador.

Analisando bem as coisas, Harry nunca tivera a oportunidade de ser ele mesmo… de fazer o que realmente desejava e não o que as pessoas pensavam ser pertinente para o seu título e sua imagem como Símbolo da Paz.

As pessoas não se importavam com ele, apenas com a fachada perfeita que devia ostentar como Herói do Mundo Mágico.

"Já me esqueci a forma correta de expressar os meus sentimentos… Afinal, não é como se alguém se importasse de facto com o que sinto ou penso sobre toda esta merda", Harry suspirou desanimado.

oOo

Draco começara por fim a recuperar os sentidos, ao ter Ron suspenso a administração secreta do misterioso líquido carmesim.

A primeira coisa que o loiro notou foi o lapso na sua memória. Não recordava nada dos últimos três, quase quatro meses, a julgar pelo calendário que descansava sobre a mesa de trabalho no canto do dormitório principal. O segundo que lhe chamou a atenção foram as pequeníssimas mudanças que o seu corpo sofrera nesse breve período: Havia ganho peso, algo facilmente perceptível devido à sua figura esbelta e peso constante; Os enjoos eram agora uma constante na sua vida, não havia dia em que não o atacassem, o mínimo odor podia resultar no esvaziamento súbito do seu conteúdo estomacal, sendo as náuseas especialmente severas durante o período matinal; O seu peito estava sensível, o mero toque podia arrancar-lhe gemidos e chegava a ser realmente doloroso tocá-lo em dadas ocasiões; Sentia uma fadiga algo inusual, nem mesmo quando trabalhara horas sem descanso se sentira dessa forma. Por vezes parecia acordar já completamente cansado, como se tivesse corrido a maratona ou feito uma excursão de alpinismo, se é que isso era possível.

― Se a minha família não tivesse apenas um filho por geração, juraria que estou grávido…

― Vejo que já te apercebeste ― afirmou o ruivo, vendo o loiro admirar a sua desnuda figura ao espelho.

― Como? ― Draco esboçou uma expressão que parecia ser uma estranha mistura de choque e terror.

― Vi o quanto te afetou a perda do bebé, pelo que consultei vários especialistas até conseguir uma poção fertilizante.

― N-Não pode ser… ― murmurou o jovem de cabeleira platinada, apoiando-se na mesa, a tontura viera tão rápido que por um momento pensou que não conseguiria evitar colapsar no chão.

― Confesso que foi um processo longo. E não foi exatamente fácil colocar as mãos naquela poção que para início de conversa nem sequer deveria ser ilegal.

― Espera! ― exclamou, virando-se de frente para o ruivo ― Acaso… drogas-te-me!? ― Incredulidade pura e dura embargava as finas feições daquela bela criatura. ― Como te atreveste a fazer isso? Ainda mais sem me dizer nada? ― gritou o modelo furibundo, levando as mãos à boca e recuando repentinamente ao aperceber-se do que fizera, temendo uma represália por parte de Ron.

― Vigia esse tom! Não te esqueças de quem manda aqui, Draco ― disse o auror, avançando lentamente em direção ao menor, que se apegou à parede, querendo desaparecer do raio de visão do outro.

― M-Mas podias ter-me p-pperguntado o que achav-va do a-assunto ― gaguejou o platinado cabisbaixo. ― Sou eu quem t-terá o… ― Uma lágrima rolou face abaixo, diante da memória do que havia acontecido na sua gravidez prévia. ― o be…o bebé, o mínimo que devias t-ter feito era perguntar-me se… se… se eu queria ou não…

― Evitas de dizer isso, Malfoy, só te estás a enganar ti mesmo. Já deverias saber que tu não tens direito a opinião nesta casa! ― exclamou com desdém ― Simplesmente decidi que queria um filho e tu vais dar-mo, porque o contrato que assinaste estipula que é a tua obrigação satisfazer todas as minhas necessidades durante o período de tratamento da tua mãe.

― Mentira! ― exclamou Draco exaltado ― Em lado nenhum dizia que tinha de servir de incubadora para a cria de um monstro como tu!

PLASH! O jovem de nívea pele sentiu o rosto arder por culpa da força empregue no golpe. A face inclinada para o lado, revelando o seu belíssimo perfil, manchado por um rio de gotas de água salgada.

― Pensei que ficarias feliz, mas parece que estava enganado.

― Pois podes crer que estás. Sou um ser humano com direitos, sendo um deles o direito de escolher como, quando e com quem ter a minha descendência… ― gritou enraivecido o menor. A sua vista turba pela avalanche de lágrimas, impediu-o de ver o que o futuro lhe aguardava, levando-o a cometer uma afronta que não passaria facilmente despercebida e muito menos impune.

Ron agarrou o modelo pelo braço e puxou-o até ao leito, obrigando-o a tomar assento.

― Parece que estás a precisar de voltar a ser disciplinado. Grava isto nessa tua cabecinha oca, Malfoy, tu não tens direitos, és uma puta… A minha puta! Pago-te para abrires as pernas ― Empurrou-o para trás, fazendo com que as suas costas tocassem o tecido dos lençóis. ― quando sinto vontade de foder!

Ron abriu bruscamente as pernas de Draco, sem que este pudesse fazer nada para o impedir, devido ao seu debilitado estado, sendo que ainda não se recuperava totalmente dos efeitos da poção. O ruivo desapertou o cinto das calças, ato que provocou um gesto de repulsa no rosto do modelo de orbes prata, fazendo com que este se tentasse afastar em vão do seu estuprador.

Draco rastejou pela superfície da cama com dificuldade e pegou no primeiro objeto que conseguiu alcançar, um livro de cabeceira que atirou contra o auror.

― Essa não foi uma boa ideia, Malfoy ― murmurou Ron com tom sepulcral, desviando o livro com um golpe de braço e agarrando as pernas do menor para atraí-lo até si. ― Sê uma boa puta e faz o que te mandei! Vais abrir as pernas agora mesmo ou a nossa "querida" Narcisa terá o tratamento suspenso indefinidamente… Ainda que duvido que dure muito tempo sem transfusões mágicas regulares.

O platinado aprisionou a raiva que o acometia no fundo da sua mente e coração, fechou os olhos e esperou o seu cruel destino, enquanto o homem libertava o seu erguido e ansioso membro do cativeiro que conformavam as calças e boxers, adentrando-se no interior do jovem, que mordeu o pulso para evitar gemer de dor. Não tivera forças, nem cabeça para se preparar essa manhã. Sendo Draco uma criatura da magia, o seu corpo curava-se mais rapidamente do que se esperaria de um mero muggle, mas isso nem sempre era uma boa notícia, pois como era possível ver, o modelo pagava as consequências da sua poderosa magia nesse preciso momento. Uma vez que o seu corpo se recuperara dos abusos prévios, também o fizera o seu reto, que era agora violentado e destroçado pela masculinidade do ruivo, como tantas outras vezes antes.

― Hmm… Boa putinha! Fizeste muito bem…

"O que é isto? É… É diferente das outra vezes! Hm… Esta besta nunca tinha conseguido encontrar… Ah! Sem dúvida esse golpe acertou na minha próstata… hm…"

Draco continha os gemidos, aumentando a pressão que exerciam os seus dentes sobre a fina camada de pele do seu pulso, que já começava a apresentar leves escoriações, soltando pequeníssimas gotas de líquido vital.

"Não! Não me posso sentir assim! É uma violação, não deveria sentir nada para além de nojo… Logo quando pensei que não era possível descer mais baixo… Sentir prazer ao ser estuprado? Que tipo de tarado sou?"

Os soluços contidos a grande custo e esforço passaram despercebidos para o ruivo.

"Quem sou eu para criticá-lo? Talvez eu seja o verdadeiro monstro… Talvez… eu mereça o que me está acontecer… como ele sempre disse… sou a escória da sociedade… não valho nada… poderia muito bem desaparecer de vez e ninguém se aperceberia… ninguém sentiria a minha falta… ninguém se importa comigo… estou só… completamente só… abandonado às forças da maré que me querem devorar…"

O estado depressivo do modelo havia regressado com o dobro da força e não parecia querer abandoná-lo tão cedo. Mas é certo e sabido que vítimas de abuso e pessoas mentalmente instáveis não tomam as melhores decisões… e Draco não era a exceção.

Os movimentos antes ritmados e certeiros foram-se tornando gradualmente mais erráticos. As estocadas eram cada vez mais profundas, como se o auror desejasse chegar ao âmago do platinado.

― Haa! Agora vais aceitar carregar o meu herdeiro de bom grado… Hm… D-Deverias sentir-te honrado de… de… haa…Ah! ― gemia Ron roucamente ao ouvido do pálido jovem ― Haa… ahh..hm… que te considere apto para a tarefa. Muitaaas… haaa… hm… morreriam por estar no teu lugar, pelo prazer de gerar a criança d-de um Herói de Guerr-rra. ― Com uma última estocada, Ron descarregou toda a sua semente dentro das paredes retais do jovem de olhos prateados. ― Ah!

Draco retirou o braço da frente do rosto, revelando uma sangrenta marca de dentes, que o ruivo lambeu com gula, não querendo desperdiçar uma única gota daquele delicioso manjar.

O homem de olhos azuis-céu abandonou o interior cálido e aconchegante do menor.

― A partir de hoje deverás tomar cuidado com a tua alimentação. Essa criança está destinada à grandeza! ― exclamou Ron, levantando-se e rumando para a cozinha ― Descansa o resto do dia, eu encarrego-me de preparar o almoço, devemos assegurar-nos de que o bebé recebe todos os nutrientes que necessita.

"Talvez, ele tenha razão sobre mim, mas não vou deixar que transforme esta criança num monstro. Nenhum ser merece esse destino. Mas… o que é que eu posso fazer?", Draco deitou-se de lado, enrolando-se em posição fetal e abraçando o ventre ainda plano. "Quero filhos! Afinal de contas, esse sempre foi o meu sonho, mas não assim, não agora e definitivamente não com aquele tipo de pai… Não posso ter este filho! Por mais que me doa, não posso… simplesmente não posso…"

O jovem de olhos prateados rompeu num doloroso pranto.

"Ron vai destruí-lo, não restará nada de bom nesta criança. Não haverá nenhum tipo de infantil inocência, apenas loucura e sadismo… Será igual a ele… e eu não poderei fazer nada para o evitar… sou no fim de contas um pervertido que desfruta do abuso daquela besta."

Draco deslizou a mão com temerosa reverência sobre o seu ventre.

"Lamento, bebé, mas a única forma de te proteger de um futuro regido pelo teu pai psicopata, é acabar com isto agora mesmo… mas não temas, não irás sozinho…"

oOo

Harry acabava de sair de uma nova sessão com a Dra. Allistair, quando o seu olhar foi atraído pela revista que a recepcionista lia compenetradamente. Aproximou-se lentamente e inclinou-se para ver melhor a foto da capa.

― Cof… Cof… ― Tossiu para chamar a atenção da mulher, que ergueu ligeiramente a vista, regressando quase de imediato ao artigo sobre a vida escandalosa de um casal de famosos, que haviam sido flagrados numa posição comprometedora. ― Poderia por favor dizer-me quem é a pessoa nesta foto? ― perguntou o moreno, apontando para uma imagem.

― Querido, tens a certeza que vives no século XXI? Em que mundo vives? Este é o modelo mais famoso da década, o sensual Angel! ― exclamou com descrença ― O Anjo da Europa! Acaso vives numa caverna, sem eletricidade ou água canalizada?

oOo

O Herói do Mundo Mágico caminhava por entre a multidão, sem tomar grande atenção às pessoas com as quais terminava por tropeçar, ao não olhar por onde andava. A sua mente estava distraída na notícia que recebera horas antes…

"Malfoy não desapareceria do nada após ter conseguido atingir o estrelato à base de muito esforço e preserverança. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa… Tem de haver um motivo…"

O homem de olhos verdes esmeralda parou por fim frente a um gigantesco poster, que decorava uma paragem de autocarro. O tempo parecia ter congelado… apenas Harry e o loiro de sorriso sedutor e olhos brilhantes.

"Onde estás, Malfoy?", pensou Harry antes de se dirigir a um beco e desaparecer no vórtice mágico característico da aparatação, rumo ao Mundo Mágico.

oOo

Haviam passado vários dias, durante os quais as visitas de Ron despertavam um terror profundo no interior do loiro. Escutá-lo falar sobre os seus planos futuros para o bebé que Draco esperava, estava a acabar com a pouca sanidade que ainda pudesse restar nos confins da sua mente. A mera ideia de virar uma incubadora humana para aquele tipo de criatura, rasgava a sua alma.

O auror pretendia criar uma nova elite no Mundo Mágico, clamando que um filho que compartilhasse a genética e poder de ambos seria claramente superior ao resto da Comunidade Mágica.

Draco não podia evitar associar os delírios de grandeza do seu torturador pessoal com os de um outro tirano psicopata que tivera o desprazer de conhecer fazia já alguns anos, o temível e implacável Lord Voldemort.

― Cuida bem da tua mami, bebé! ― exclamou Ron, dando um beijo casto no ventre do loiro ― Não lhe dês muitas dores de cabeça e deixa que se alimente bem, está bem? Agora o papá tem de regressar ao Ministério da Magia para dar uma lição àqueles inúteis e preparar terreno para quando fores o Ministro da Magia Britânico. ― Acariciou a lateral da face do modelo, passando a dirigir-se a ele. ― Não esqueças de te alimentar corretamente, o nosso campeão necessita muitos nutrientes para se tornar um menino forte e saudável… ou uma menina bonita ― concluiu com um sorriso um tanto estranho, que Draco não soube identificar.

Após a saída do auror, o modelo perdeu-se uma vez mais numa espiral depressiva, imaginando os terrores que esperariam o pequeno infante mal conhecesse aquele cruel mundo. A perspectiva de se tornar a origem de uma nova tirania, levou-o a cometer um erro de julgamento que poderia muito bem vir a custar-lhe tudo, acreditando erroneamente que essa era única forma de acabar com o futuro negro que Ron planeava.

oOo

A primeira coisa que Ron se apercebeu ao chegar à penthouse foi a ausência de som e as luzes desligadas. Ainda era muito cedo para que Draco estivesse a dormir, pelo que empurrou o raspanete de Harry para o fundo da sua mente, querendo esquecer o processo disciplinar ao qual estava a ser submetido e dispôs-se a encontrar a sua loira obsessão.

Correu todas as divisões em vão, pelo que dirigiu-se ao único recinto que ainda não havia revisado, o quarto de hóspedes, que permanecia livre, pois o loiro dormia na sua suite e Narcisa estava hospitalizada.

Ron abriu a porta do quarto, sendo recebido por um pequeno lago, que parecia originar-se no quarto-de-banho privativo. Cruzou o espaço com passadas largas e apressadas, tendo o cuidado de não escorregar na água e abriu a porta…

No meio da banheira, cuja a torneira ainda permanecia aberta, encontrava-se Draco…


	16. A Ruína Do Trio De Ouro

**Capítulo 1** **6** **–** **A Ruína Do Trio De Ouro**

Por um momento, o ruído da porta a ser aberta foi tudo o que se pôde escutar no interior da luxuosa penthouse, juntamente com o moroso pingar das gotas carmesim que pareciam, de algum modo, ofuscar o barulho oriundo da torneira da banheira de porcelana, cuja água caía qual cascata numa montanha virgem.

O som das passadas pesadas e vagarosas, quase parecendo gestos repletos de dúvida e temor, ressoava por todo o recinto, criando um efeito de eco sobrenatural. Gotículas de líquido translucido saltitavam por entre os charcos, que cobriam o solo de pedra branca e lisa, realizando piruetas alucinantes por eternos segundo apenas para caírem nos imensos lagos que abrangiam grande parte da divisão. Com cada passo que este dava, o ruivo era gradualmente tomado por uma expressão de choque e desespero. O seu coração, antes acelerado, saltou uma batida e foi nesse preciso momento que…

― Nãããããooooo… ― gritou o auror, percorrendo rapidamente, em veloz corrida, a distância que o separava da desacordada e húmida figura platinada.

A imagem pintada naquele quarto de banho assemelhava-se gravemente a uma cena tirada diretamente de um filme de terror. O chão totalmente alagado, devido à água que ainda transbordava da banheira, cujo interior tintado em tons escarlates, continha o níveo corpo do primogénito da família Malfoy. O sangue ainda surgia dos cortes, deslizando ao longo do seus níveos pulsos, escorrendo através das suas delicadas e pálidas mãos, para concluir o trajeto ao pingar em cima da branca louça na qual aquela outrora belíssima banheira fora esculpida, agora digna de um verdadeiro pesadelo, e misturando-se no líquido, manchando a sua inocente e hipnótica transparência, formando dessa forma uma nova gama de tonalidades rosadas e avermelhadas.

oOo

A utilização, claramente, não autorizada de uma Chave de Portal no recinto do seu local de trabalho, chamou imediatamente a atenção de Hermione que apressou o passo, rumo à sua Sala de Espera Privativa, uma regalia muito bem merecida, dada a sua promoção, sendo agora a mais jovem Diretora do Departamento de Ginecologia e Obstetrícia da história do Mundo Mágico, onde se deparou para a sua completa estupefação com Ronald Weasley, carregando nos seus braços um loiro inconsciente e mortalmente pálido, envolvido obviamente à pressa num conjunto de lençóis de linho egípcio.

― Ron!? O que é que se passou? ― perguntou a mulher atropeladamente e ainda visivelmente abalada pela situação ― O que é que lhe fizeste? ― acusou ao recordar a "confissão" prévia, realizada meses antes, na qual o seu ruivo amigo relatara detalhadamente a Neville todas as atrocidades que cometera contra o seu antigo colega de escola, demonstrando assim não possuir uma única gota de culpa ou consciência à qual apelar, resultando assim numa criatura sem moral ou escrúpulos.

― Cala-te, Hermione, é que não podes manter a boca fechada por mais de cinco minutos sem sofrer um ataque de nervos? ― bradou o auror fora de si ― Examina-o que é para isso que te pagam! Faz o que tens a fazer, mas não os deixes morrer!

― "Os"? ― A confusão presente na sua voz era palpável. Alarmada pelas palavras de Ron e o seu eventual e preocupante significado, Hermione realizou um diagnóstico geral. ― Deita-o na maca! ― exclamou a medibruxa, abrindo a porta que dava para o seu consultório e apontando para o canto, onde descansavam os materiais medicinais e cirúrgicos sobre uma imaculada bandeja de metal, postada junto à tão ansiada cama hospitalar ― Há quanto tempo é que ele está inconsciente?

― Não sei! Quando cheguei a casa, encontrei-o assim ― respondeu o homem, ganhando uma expressão indignada por parte da sua velha amiga.

Hermione lançou um encantamento de primeiros socorros para fechar os ferimentos nos pulsos do modelo, deixando apenas uma robusta linha vermelha onde antes houvera uma boa quantidade de sangue.

― Vou necessitar que abandones o consultório, Ron, necessito esterilizar o espaço imediatamente ― ordenou a mulher de olhos amendoados com semblante alarmado, ao ver os feitiços de suporte de vida acusarem uma paragem cardio respiratória inesperada. ― Agora, Ron! ― gritou irritada e com a aflição à flor da pele.

Hermione lançou alguns feitiços de esterilização sobre os materiais que necessitaria para executar o procedimento, sendo surpreendida pela súbita reabertura dos cortes nos pulsos do ex-Slytherin.

― Eu não vou lado nenhum, se pensas que me vais afastar dele, ainda mais quando está nesse estado, estás muito enganada.

"Se a minha teoria estiver correta, a magia que mantinha o sangramento contido moveu-se para o útero, de forma a salvaguardar o feto de uma eventual falta de oxigenação e nutrientes", pensava a medibruxa, ignorando plenamente a conversa do auror.

― É melhor que os salves, Hermione, ou juro que não sei o que é que te faço ― ameaçou o ruivo.

"Os níveis mágicos estão muito baixos, Malfoy não vai durar muito desta forma. Necessito reiniciar o coração ou perderei os dois."

― Sai agora mesmo, Ron! ― rosnou a mulher, lançando um feitiço de isolamento, criando uma parede invisível, deixando passar as palavras furiosas do amigo e concentrando-se em salvar o pobre loiro.

De seguida recorreu a uma magia de uso neutralizador que visava esterilizar e purificar o ar no interior da barreira, evitando assim a subsistência de quaisquer vírus, fungos ou bactérias no recinto que pudessem vir a infiltrar-se no equipamento de ressuscitação e piorar a condição fragilizada do seu paciente ou até mesmo chegar a matá-lo.

― Já te disse que não vou lado nenhum e essa é minha última palavra ― retorquiu o outro com teimosia. ― De forma alguma deixarei que…

― Não tenho tempo para as tuas palermices neste momento, Ron. É que acaso desejas que Malfoy morra e leve o bebé com ele? ― cuspiu sem se importar com a repercussão das suas palavras, ainda tentando reanimar o coração inerte do gestante à base de equipamentos médicos e bombeando oxigénio para os pulmões inativos do loiro de olhos prateados. ― Porque senão saíres agora mesmo não me poderei concentrar no meu trabalho e realizar o procedimento… ― Um suspiro de alívio abandonou os seus finos lábios, interrompendo o seu discurso, ao constatar que o batimento cardíaco havia por fim normalizado. ― Mas para que é que eu me dou ao trabalho de tentar falar contigo e enfiar-te juízo nessa tua cabeça dura!? ― interrogou-se, carregando num botão na parede lateral esquerda da cama hospitalar ― Fiona, envia uma unidade de segurança ao meu consultório, por favor.

― É para já Dra. Granger! ― respondeu uma voz feminina através do intercomunicador mágico ― Necessita mais alguma coisa?

― É só isso, obrigada, Fiona ― respondeu Hermione, desligando o aparelho e dirigindo-se ao ruivo. ― Ou sais a bem… ou sais mal! Tu decides, Ron. Agora deixa-me trabalhar, que a condição dele é crítica.

oOo

Por fim a sós no consultório, Hermione conjurou um _legimens_ , confirmando as suas temidas e preocupantes suspeitas sobre retorno dos abusos de Ron contra o menor dos Malfoy. Desse modo a única mulher do velho e reconhecido Trio de Ouro da Casa Gryffindor tomou conhecimento sobre o aborto, resultante de um destes episódios de descontrolo por parte do ruivo, bem como a administração sem consentimento de poções ilegais e obviamente traficadas, visto que estas só eram utilizadas em tratamentos de infertilidade adquirida no Mundo Mágico Americano e apenas com supervisão médica adequada.

Foi assim que Hermione descobriu o verdadeiro nível de insanidade do qual Ron Weasley padecia, através dos olhos e ouvidos de Draco, bem como os desejos de conquista e dominação que este nutria, que haviam levado a uma desesperada tentativa de suicídio por parte do jovem de belos olhos prateados.

Sem saber o que fazer face ao claro ato criminoso que se desenrolava perante si, a medibruxa passou uma ordem de internamento para o seu mais recente paciente e contactou Harry via _patronus_ , afirmando que era urgente e que necessitava da sua assistência imediata.

Hermione abriu a porta, que dava para a Sala de Espera e dispensou o par de seguranças, que haviam arrastado o ruivo que esperneara e gritara incansavelmente, de seguida lançou-lhe um _desmaiu_ _s_.

― Lamento, Ron, mas… precisas urgentemente de ajuda…

oOo

Quem se atrevesse a dizer que a face do Salvador do Mundo Mágico poderia facilmente representar um quadro, plasmando um estudo dos estágios da incredulidade, não estaria de todo errado…

Com cada nova revelação, a sua mente comprimia-se e retorcia-se, rogando que tudo fosse uma cruel mentira, uma partida do destino. Ron, o seu amigo, o seu quase irmão… Ron nunca poderia fazer algo tão desumano, era simplesmente inacreditável… impossível…

Era… surreal…

― Não pode ser… Tem de ser um engano, Herm! Ron nunca faria isso… ele… ele não é um monstro.

― Voldemort quis governar o Mundo Mágico e por tal foi apelidado de monstro. Acaso difere assim tanto a situação dele com a de Ron? ― perguntou a medibruxa com pena ― As pessoas mudam, Harry, mas infelizmente… Nem sempre é para melhor!

― Não ouses compará-los, Hermione! ― gritou Harry com ira à flor da pele ― Não é a mesma coisa. Voldemort era louco, queria matar todos os nascidos de muggles, escravizar os squibs e muggles.

― É diferente como, Harry? Só dizes isso porque é nosso amigo!

― Exato! É nosso amigo como podes acusá-lo de algo assim? ― bufou o moreno, cruzando os braços e negando-se a crer nas palavras da jovem mulher.

― Com mais razão, Harry, é o nosso dever como amigos, mostrar-lhe que está errado e ajudá-lo. Ron não precisa que o defendas de algo que não tem desculpa, o que ele realmente necessita é de alguém que o pare. Ron não tem noção das loucuras que diz e faz, pelo que devemos fazer isso por ele.

― Mas como?

― Já contactei o medimago Roberts.

― Roberts!? ― exclamou fora de si ― Roberts só lida com criminosos violentos e completamente loucos.

― Abre os olhos de uma vez, Harry! Ron estuprou Malfoy até quebrar a sua mente, bateu-lhe até o hospitalizar e utilizou drogas ilegais para conceber o que ele afirma ser o próximo Ministro da Magia. Ele não é melhor que os criminosos que vocês dois perseguem, apenas acontece ser teu amigo de longa data. Se queres recuperar o teu velho amigo, tens de meter juízo naquela cabeça e o tratamento é o primeiro passo.

― Mas…

― Nem mas, nem meio mas! Eu sei que também tenho a minha quota de culpa, não vou negar esse facto. Devia ter feito algo no mesmíssimo instante em que escutei aquela conversa, mas tal como tu, não quis enfrentar a realidade de que um dos meus melhores amigos é um monstro sem coração.

― Não sei… pode que as coisas não sejam exatamente como pensas.

― Não dirias isso se tivesses visto as memorias de Malfoy. Harry, pensa bem, desejas que aquela criança cresça num ambiente com um pai psicopata e um pai submisso? Viver cada dia a testemunhar os inúmeros abusos que a pessoa que lhe deu vida sofre às mãos da pessoa que deveria protegê-los? Não é um romance que deu errado, Harry, é abuso sexual, físico e psicológico. Até onde me recordo isso é crime segundo a Lei Mágica Britânic teu dever colocá-la em vigor.

― Tudo bem, mas se vamos fazer isto… quero provas irrefutáveis.

― Temos as memórias de Malfoy e o testemunho de Nevi…

No entanto, o diálogo do duo foi interrompido abruptamente.

O ruivo tinha acabado de despertar à pouco e ao não ter gostado nada do que ia escutando, principalmente da perspectiva de ver os seus planos arruinados e o futuro brilhante que o aguardava fora do seu alcance, uma vez mais, só necessitava tempo… com tempo tudo se pode, tudo se consegue e tudo se conquista. Nada é impossível quando se tem poder!

Quem eram eles para dizer que ele era uma má influência e que havia destruído a vida de Malfoy!? Ele salvara-o da miséria, dera-lhe um teto… um objetivo… uma família… um futuro… Devolvera o sentido à sua vida inútil, Malfoy deveria mostrar-lhe gratidão eterna e não havia melhor forma que ajudando-o a alcançar os seus desejados objetivos. A sua descendência alcançaria o que a ele lhe fora sempre proibido… estatuto… poder… fama… Ele dar-lhe-ia o mundo! O seu filho seria o Imperador do Mundo Mágico! E ele estaria lá para o instruir, nutrir e guiar. Juntos seriam imbatíveis! E nada nem ninguém o impediria, nem os seus tão aclamados "amigos"…

― _Sectumsempra_!

― Não! Hermione! Hermione, olha para mim! Não feches os olhos, Hermiooneeeee…


	17. Chantagem Descarada

Notas:

* * *

Lamento pela demora, mas estive sem computador, pelo que não pude atualizar as minhas histórias durante um tempo.

Mas… eis que lhes trago um novo capítulo.

Espero que gostem...

* * *

Este capítulo contém relações heterossexuais.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – Chantagem Descarada**

O Departamento de Aurores estava uma autêntica loucura… Até mesmo os novatos eram enviados a diferentes distritos para patrulhar as ruas em busca do atual Criminoso Número Um de todo o Mundo Mágico Inglês.

Os jornais e magazines não poderiam estar mais deliciados, haviam batido todos os recordes de vendas, já existentes, nas Ilhas Britânicas ao vendernuma única semana numeros que superavam as vendas correspondentes a um ano inteiro.

oOo

Harry deixou-se cair na poltrona, aliviado por ter enfim concluído mais uma das inúmeras e aborrecidas entrevistas que havia sido obrigado a atender.

O Ministro da Magia havia declarado que o caos criado por um dos seus homens, fazendo questão de dar ênfase à parte dos "seus homens", colocara toda a nação em alerta máximo, afirmando que se nem mesmo os Heróis de Guerra se encontravam a salvo, nenhum outro mago o estaria. Como tal, cabia a Harry, como Chefe do Departamento de Aurores, tranquilizar a população que continuava a aguardar notícias sobre a condição de Hermione Granger , Chefe do Departamento de Ginecologia e Obstetrícia..

― Neville ― cumprimentou o Salvador do Mundo Mágico ao vê-lo entrar. ― Como está a Hermione?

― O pior já passou. Conseguimos estabilizá-la, agora só nos fica esperar…

― Hm… ― Harry acenou com a cabeça. ― Posso vê-la?

― Claro, mas não demores muito a regressar ao Ministério ou os teus subordinados vão ficar ainda mais paranoicos do que já estão… ― respondeu o medimago Longbottom, saindo da Sala de Espera e encaminhando-se à área destinada ao descanso dos funcionários, desejando uma sesta após uma exaustiva cirurgia de última hora.

oOo

Num quarto de imaculada brancura, apenas o repetitivo som característico do feitiço que monitorizava os batimentos cardíacos do paciente era escutado.

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

Harry sentou-se na cadeira, postada no lado contrário ao suporte de vida e pegou a mão da jovem mulher com movimentos trémulos e temerosos.

― Lamento, Hermione, é tudo culpa minha. Por favor, desperta… ― Uma solitária lágrima deslizou pela sua face. ― Se… Se só não tivesse duvidado de ti… devia ter-te dado ouvidos e agora pode que seja demasiado tarde para encontrar uma solução... Ron fugiu durante a confusão e não sabemos onde é que mantém Malfoy cativo. Precisamos de ti, Herm… Já reportei o sequestro de Malfoy e a tentativa de homicídio contra ti, mas… não sei o que fazer… por favor… acorda… Precisamos de ti… Agora mais do que nunca… ― murmurou o moreno com voz afogada pelo pecado que achava ter cometido ao descartar as palavras da sua melhor amiga, levando-a ao seu atual estado comatoso.

oOo

As finas e delicadas pálpebras cederam à tensão criada pela intensa luminosidade que as acometia, tentando habituar-se gradualmente à luz cegante que irrompia pela janela do dormitório principal. Com cuidado sentou-se na cama, reconhecendo o quarto que fora obrigado a dividir com o seu carcereiro.

"Já vejo…", Draco ergueu os braços, observando as finas e quase impercetíveis cicatrizes nos seus pálidos pulsos. "Falhei… Não sirvo para nada, nem sequer consigo suicidar-me corretamente", pensou o modelo, soltando um suspiro de desânimo.

O ruído da porta ao ser aberta, arrancou-o das suas depressivas divagações internas.

― É bom ver-te finalmente desperto, Malfoy ― disse o auror com um sorriso sádico, causando que um arrepio frio percorresse a longitude da coluna vertebral do loiro ―, mas não te deixes enganar. Não tolerarei uma nova ameaça contra a vida do meu filho. Por agora podes estar sossegado. Obviamente nunca faria nada que pudesse prejudicar o desenvolvimento do feto, pelo que podes descansar em paz... por agora ― concluiu num sussurro, que não passou despercebido pelo gestante que logo se encolheu temeroso contra a cabeceira da cama. ― Encontrarei outro modo de satisfazer as minhas necessidades… talvez… ― falou com um tom de voz misterioso e um brilho psicótico à espreita no seu olhar.

Ron avançou lentamente em direção à cama.

― Hmm… O que é que me dizes? Deveria fazer uma pequena visita à tua amiguinha? Como é que era mesmo o nome dela? ― interrogou com falsa inocência, fingindo não recordar a sua antiga acompanhante favorita e tomando assento ao lado do menor ― Oh! Já me recordo… Ísis! Era isso mesmo, nunca mais voltei a requisitá-la desde que nos reencontrámos… Uma verdadeira lástima… era… hmm… qual seria a palavra correta? ― ponderou o ruivo pensativamente ― Deliciosa! É isso, era essa a palavra que eu queria. Oh! Mas que mulherão… Hmm! ― gemeu com deleite, deslizando as mãos no ar, desenhando uma silhueta feminina ― Só de recordar aquele corpo voluptuoso… atencioso e disposto. Tudo o contrário de ti…

― Não… ― murmurou Draco, sentindo um aperto no coração ― Não lhe faças nada, por favor! ― rogou o loiro com a voz afogada em pânico.

― Sh! ― Com um gesto fluído e extremamente natural, o ruivo silenciou-o ao colocar o dedo indicador sobre o lábio inferior do jovem gestante, deslizando-o através de toda a sua extensão e finalizando a ação com um beijo casto. ― Vai ficar tudo bem… a tua doce Ísis não pode de forma alguma substituir-te, mas pode entreter-me perfeitamente durante os próximos meses sem sofrer qualquer dano… a não ser é claro, que tu… me desobedeças. O que obviamente não ocorrerá, certo, Draquinho? ― interrogou com um tom repleto de sarcasmo ― Afinal, não é como se tivesses outra opção a não ser obedecer-me, não é mesmo!?

― Não voltarei a tentar nada estúpido, mas não faças nada à Ísis, por favor, ela não sabe de nada. Apagaste-lhe a memória depois do último incidente, ela não representa nenhuma ameaça… ― exclamou de rompante, sendo interrompido pelas palavras de Ron.

― A tua querida Ísis e a tua mãezinha estarão perfeitamente seguras por tanto tempo quanto recordares que deves obedecer a todas as minhas ordens e te assegurares de seguir as regras desta casa à risca. Entendido?

― Sim.

― Muito bem. Agora vai tomar banho e a seguir vem à cozinha. O pequeno-almoço está quase pronto. Temos de alimentar corretamente o nosso Pequeno Campeão! ― exclamou o homem de olhos azuis, acariciando o ventre plano do outro ― Se te alimentares bem e não voltares a ser uma ameaça contra a nossa prole, assegurar-me-ei que a Narcisa esteja em casa a tempo de assistir ao nascimento do primeiro neto de muitos que hão-de vir ― disse antes de se levantar e abandonar a suite, deixando o loiro a sós com os seus pensamentos auto-depreciativos.

oOo

Draco entrou na cozinha com passos arrastados, como se estivesse a caminho da forca, sentou-se à mesa e relutantemente dispôs-se a comer um pequeno-almoço tipicamente inglês.

Observou atentamente os dois ovos estrelados e algumas tiras de bacon, ponderando qual comer primeiro, mas nenhum deles o convencia, pelo que optou por umas poucas salsichas grelhadas e uma fatia de pão de forma… mas o mero odor da mistura de alimentos foi o suficiente para obrigá-lo a esvaziar o estômago.

Ron seguiu-o rapidamente, chegando a tempo de vê-lo debruçar-se sobre a sanita.

― Lava os dentes e regressa à cozinha! ― ordenou o ruivo, sem se importar realmente com o mal-estar do jovem modelo, pois para ele apenas o desenvolvimento do feto era merecedor da sua consideração, causando assim uma nova avalanche de fluídos gástricos ao mencionar a simples ideia de regressar à origem daquele odor nauseabundo ― Vou arejar a cozinha e preparar algo mais adequado ao teu estado.

oOo

O sol ainda não raiava, quando Draco despertou com uma vontade incontrolável de comer crème brulée… mas não um crème brulée qualquer, o que ele mais desejava consumir nesse exato momento era o crème brulée do restaurante "Star de Paris", sendo este o único estabelecimento premiado com três Estrelas Michelin Mágicas, que visitara com os seus pais quando celebrara sete aninhos.

Virou-se para a figura que dormitava tranquilamente ao seu lado.

"O que é que eu faço? Deveria acordá-lo? Mas… e se ele ficar zangado e descontar na Ísis? Afinal ele disse que tinha marcado encontrar-se com ela esta tarde. Não! Não posso! O melhor é tentar dormir, a vontade há-de acabar por passar. Só tenho de ignorar ou tentar pensar em outra coisa", pensou o loiro, aconchegando-se entre os lençóis e fechando os olhos.

Por mais que tentara voltar a dormir, a vaga recordação do suave e doce sabor da sobremesa que tanto ansiava, fizera com que lhe fosse impossível voltar a pegar no sono. Draco revolvia-se na cama, mudando de posição uma e outra vez à espera de encontrar enfim a posição mais cómoda para o seu ventre levemente arredondado, enquanto esperava que o sono o reclamasse e levasse para o Mundo dos Sonhos.

oOo

O ruído de passos apressados e metais a chocarem entre si captou a atenção de um recém desperto platinado que se levantou do cálido leito para poder averiguar a origem do som.

Sobre a mesa da Sala de Estar, descansava um recipiente com o seu tão ansiado crème brulée premiado, junto a alguns sacos e caixas de algumas das lojas mágicas francesas mais galardoadas.

O cheiro a queimado, acompanhado por uma densa nuvem de fumo atraiu a sua atenção, afastando-a dos misteriosos pacotes. Draco seguiu na direção da possível catástrofe, deparando-se com Ron chamuscado frente ao fogão. O jovem de olhos cinza poderia certamente ter encontrado a situação divertida caso não temesse tanto a reação do musculoso ruivo.

― Malfoy, regressa ao quarto imediatamente e fecha a porta, o fumo pode ser prejudicial para o bebé ― disse o ruivo ao vê-lo entrar na divisão. ― Ah! Mas antes de ires, diz-me uma coisa. Onde é que posso comprar um elfo doméstico? Parece que gastronomia francesa já é demais para mim.

Ron havia acordado a madrugada passada devido aos movimentos constantes de Draco, mesmo estando este já adormecido. O loiro passara o resto da noite a murmurar sobre crème brulée e outros pratos que havia provado durante as suas visitas ao País do Amor, pelo que o ruivo decidira que a culinária francesa poderia ser uma boa opção para a ementa desse dia.

oOo

Os meses foram passando e o loiro começava por fim a habituar-se ao olhar vigilante do elfo que Ron havia contratado para se encarregar das tarefas domésticas e fazer-lhe companhia durante os dias que tinha de sair da penthouse, visto que devido à sua promessa, este não voltara a tentar possuir o corpo de Draco por temor a interferir na saúde do feto. Quando a luxuria e o desejo carnal eram demasiado para suportar, o ruivo recorria à "Primadonna Agency" como fizera tantas outras vezes, antes de encontrar por acaso o seu ex-inimigo dos tempos de escola nessa mesma instituição.

Link era uma criatura leal que sobrepunha a segurança de Draco por cima das ordens do seu empregador, coisa que este deixava passar em branco, uma vez que era de conhecimento público de que os elfos domésticos eram muito sobreprotetores com os gestantes, fossem eles magos ou bruxas. Sendo assim, Ron preferia deixar que a afeição do elfo por Draco e pelo não-nato crescesse, desta forma o elfo seria capaz de se sacrificar por eles se tal viesse a ser necessário. Essa era a característica mais valiosa para o auror nesse preciso momento, caso esta demonstrasse vir a ser um problema no futuro, bastaria vendê-lo e comprar um novo. Afinal de contas, na sua opinião, os elfos domésticos não passavam de mercadorias para serem comercializadas a seu bel-prazer.

Ninguém podia negar que enganara perfeitamente os seus antigos amigos, principalmente Hermione. Esta havia de facto acreditado que ele, um puro-sangue ainda quando não tivesse nascido num berço de ouro, concordava com a iniciativa dela pelos direitos daquelas miseráveis e reles criaturas.

Draco estava a ter um dia extremamente tranquilo, devido à ausência do seu carcereiro, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de se preocupar pela sua querida amiga Ísis, que tinha de lidar com o abuso do ruivo uma vez mais. Pelo menos, sabia que este não a magoaria, pois ele cumprira todas as suas ordens à letra para não o deixar com raiva, tudo o que restava era que ela não fizesse nada que o chateasse.

Querendo distrair-se dos seus receios, decidiu experimentar as roupas que Ron lhe havia comprado como recompensa pelo seu bom comportamento.

Abriu a porta do guarda-fatos do qual pendiam variadas túnicas para gestantes e retirou a mais simples que conseguiu encontrar, negra com bordados brancos no colarinho e nas mangas e colocou-a à sua frente, observando-se ao espelho e suspirou pela enésima vez esse dia, prosseguindo de seguida com um pequeno desfile de moda que Link acompanhou com olhar atento.

"Apesar de tudo… sinto falta de estar na passarela… de desfilar com a Ísis", o platinado deixou escapar um ligeiro suspiro, observando a sua figura no espelho.

oOo

A loira silhueta caiu exausta sobre a cama, arfando com dificuldade, após horas e horas de atividade e esforço físico.

― J-Já cheg-ga… por… f-favor… ― Ron puxou a mulher ao seu encontro e separou as suas pernas com rudeza, embestindo-a sem descanso. ― Ah! N-Não aguento… mais… Para! Hmm… Haaa!

― Lamento, linda, mas ainda tenho muito… ahh… para compensar. Ah! Haaa… Abstinência não é para mim… Oh!

Ron levantou a perna esquerda de Ísis e pousou-a sobre o seu ombro direito, querendo aprofundar as estocadas.

― Haaaa… Hmm… ― gemia o cliente, embargado pelo prazer ― Q-Quase… Hm… Dracoooohh! ― gritou Ron extasiado, sem notar a expressão chocada da top model que cedia pouco a pouco à inconsciência.

O último pensamento coerente da mulher antes de adormecer pela acumulação de cansaço foi uma simples pergunta: "Onde estás, Draco?"

oOo

Ísis passara grande parte do ano a tentar averiguar o que passara com o seu amigo.

Um dia estava lá e no outro tinha simplesmente desaparecido da face da Terra juntamente com a sua mãe, Narcisa.

Interrogara o staff da agência, mas ninguém lhe sabia dizer onde este se encontrava. Tudo o que conseguira descobrir não passavam de meros rumores, algo sobre ter sido requisitado para um contrato de exclusividade. No entanto, ela conhecia-o bem, Draco já recusara várias ofertas semelhantes antes e nada, nem ninguém o faria mudar de ideias.

Quanto mais investigava, mais se apercebia de que a sua memória apresentava lacunas…

Após horas e horas de hipnoterapia, Ísis estava segura de ter descoberto o culpado dos males do seu melhor amigo.

oOo

Com as mudanças de humor do jovem gestante, Ron já não passava tanto tempo em casa como antes, devido à sua falta de paciência e compreensão, regressando por vezes a altas horas da madrugada, após ter aliviado a sua luxúria sobre o corpo trémulo e ofegante de Ísis. No entanto, isso não era o suficiente, desejava mergulhar nos confins do corpo de Draco, descobrir os segredos da sua alma e estraçalhá-la pedaço por pedaço, mas tal não era uma possibilidade viável no momento, uma vez que poderia causar danos irreversíveis ao feto.

Sendo assim, não era de estranhar ver o auror a entrar no hotel pela terceira vez essa semana.

― Boa tarde, Ronald! ― saudou a modelo desnuda desde o seu assento com vista privilegiada para a porta da suite ― Demoraste…

Ísis separou as pernas, revelando a sua intimidade húmida e palpitante, da qual sobressaía um fio cor-de-rosa, oriundo de um vibrador mini bullet, cujo comando de velocidades se encontrava na mão da loira que esboçava um sorriso safado.

― Pelo que tomei a liberdade de brincar um pouquinho antes de chegares ― concluiu, voltando a cruzar as pernas e mordendo o lábio inferior sensualmente, aumentando o nível das vibrações. ― Haa! ― gemeu sonoramente e sem vergonha alguma, exatamente do modo que sabia que o seu cliente adorava.

"Desta vez assegurar-me-ei de descobrir o que aconteceu contigo, Draco! Espera por mim, definitivamente vou salvar-te desta besta", pensou a loira para si mesma, planeando a sua estratégia para conseguir que Ron se descaísse sobre a localização do seu irmão de alma.

― Ah, sim!? ― O ruivo avaliou a "mercadoria" com olhos gulosos e sorriu cinicamente. ― Então, que tal passarmos para o quarto e mostrares-me exatamente como é que te estiveste a divertir na minha ausência?

oOo

O ruído imperturbável da monitorização dos sinais vitais começou a acelerar gradualmente à medida que as pálpebras da mulher se esforçavam por abrir.

"Branco…", pensou ao ver o teto e as paredes.

"Desinfetante…", um odor forte invadiu o seu sensível nariz.

"Ah! Certo, fui ferida… Ron…"

Aos poucos a sua mente foi bombardeada com várias recordações do ataque que a vitimara meses antes.

"Tenho que pará-lo!", pensou a jovem mulher, erguendo a mão e invocando a varinha com uma _Accio_ e neutralizando os feitiços de suporte de vida e monitorização _._

No exato instante em que se conseguira levantar e assegurando-se que as suas pernas estavam fortes o suficiente para suportar o peso do seu corpo e, portanto, aptas a caminhar, Hermione dirigiu-se à Receção, onde se deu alta a si mesma, desrespeitando a opinião médica dos seus colegas, de forma a poder dar início à sua investigação.

"Necessito encontrá-lo antes que Malfoy faça outra loucura… Fui capaz de estabilizá-lo e salvar o bebé, mas o que realmente me preocupa é o seu estado psicológico. Talvez não possa salvar Ron de si mesmo, mas ainda não é tarde para ele e para o bebé."

oOo

Os ruídos húmidos e pegajosos enchiam o quarto… Ísis pegou novamente na garrafa e verteu o licor sobre a boca entreaberta do auror, cavalgando-o com fervor até espremer cada gota de sémen possível dos seus testículos. Quem não a conhecesse poderia tê-la facilmente confundido com um Succubus, uma demonesa que suga a energia vital dos homens através do ato sexual.

Ron deixou-se cair na cama, cedendo por fim ao sono.

― Estava a ver que não! ― exclamou a loira, levantando-se de cima do homem e retirando o preservativo do membro inerte, jogando-o no caixote de lixo ― Por norma não deveria tomar tanto tempo a fazer efeito… O que raios é que ele é… Um cavalo!? A dose de tranquilizantes que utilizei deveria tê-lo feito adormecer em questão de minutos… ― A modelo revistou as roupas do cliente, encontrando rapidamente a carteira no bolso traseiro das calças. ― Tomou-me uma longa e fodida hora! ― Abriu a carteira e passou a analisar detalhadamente o conteúdo da mesma. ― Agora… Vejamos o que é conseguimos descobrir...

oOo

Tendo a gestação cumprido os quatro meses e caminhando já para os cinco, Ron começara a ponderar qual seria o género da criança. No entanto, não podia arriscar-se a levar o Draco a um medimago, e visto que não fazia ideia nenhuma de qual era o feitiço indicado para a aflição que o atingia, teria de aguardar e fazê-lo à maneira antiga.

Descobriria se era menino ou menina quando o parto chegasse.

oOo

Uma cambaleante figura irrompeu pelo Escritório do Chefe de Aurores, com um semblante entusiasmado, segurando um punhado de folhas na mão.

― Encontrei-os! ― gritou Hermione, assustando Harry e Neville que discutiam qual a melhor estratégia para lidar com a imprensa que já começava a questionar o envolvimento de Draco Malfoy com Ronald Weasley, devido aos rumores de que este havia sido sequestrado pelo dito cujo criminoso.

― Aonde!? ― exigiu o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu com um sobressalto, levantando-se do assento e batendo com as mãos no tampo da secretária.

― Ron tem uma penthouse no Mundo Muggle registada a nome de Ginevra Frederika Williams.

― Ginny, Fred e Bill. Faz sentido vindo dele ― corroborou Neville.


	18. O Primeiro Caído

**Capítulo 18 –** **O Primeiro Caído**

O ruído ensurdecedor de vozes exaltadas já estava a ameaçar a dar uma valente enxaqueca ao pobre Chefe dos Aurores. Ele apenas desejara colocar a Ordem da Fénix a par dos últimos eventos, a última coisa que teria esperado, é que a família Weasley, com a qual ,verdade seja dita, ainda não conseguia realmente dar-se bem, começasse aos gritos, acusando-se uns aos outros pelos crimes que Ron cometera.

― Tudo isto é tua culpa! ― gritou Molly, apontando para o marido ― Se não tivesses colocado aquelas ideias estapafúrdias na cabeça das crianças… É tudo culpa da tua velha rivalidade com Lucius Malfoy, Ron não se teria obcecado com o filho dele senão falasses constantemente sobre eles.

― Acaso estás louca, mulher? Como se tu tivesses sido muito melhor com a tua maldita inveja. Ou pensas que não vi a tua cara de ciúmes cada vez que Narcisa Malfoy saía na capa do Profeta Diário ataviada nas melhores túnicas que o dinheiro pode comprar? Quando nos casámos, juraste que o dinheiro não era importante para ti. Disseste que estavas disposta a ser deserdada, afirmaste que me amavas. Juraste que o nosso amor era o suficiente… que valia mais do que qualquer fortuna que alguém pudesse possuir.

― Atreves-te a duvidar da minha palavra? Do meu amor por ti? Recusei a proposta de matrimónio do Lord Greengrass por ti! ― gritou a mulher furibunda ― E ousas duvidar de mim? Esse é todo o amor que me tens? Isso é o quanto me amas, que ao mínimo obstáculo jogas-me o meu passado à cara!?

E foi desta forma que a discussão progrediu em furor, barulho e raiva.

Harry levou as mãos à cabeça, querendo arrancar os cabelos de pura frustração.

Durante anos tinha conseguido evitar estar na mesma divisão que os Weasley, evitando assim que estes lhe jogassem na cara as suas ações prévias, durante o Julgamento dos Malfoy, mas isto estava num nível completamente diferente.

A amorosa família que tanto tinha admirado e amado desde que pisara o Mundo Mágico pela primeira vez, estava em cacos e já começava a pensar que não havia remédio algum que os pudesse salvar.

Sentia falta da atitude maternal de Molly e do apoio incondicional que os gémeos Weasley lhe davam, pois quando se afastou do casal Weasley e da sua ex-namorada, afastou-se de todos os membros da ruiva família. A única razão pela qual lhe fora possível manter a sua amizade com Ron por tanto tempo, foi devido ao trabalho e às horas que passavam juntos em missões. Mas isso mudou quando se tornou o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores.

― Já chega! ― gritou o Herói do Mundo Mágico, batendo com as mãos na mesa ― Acusarem-se uns aos outros não muda nada, nem contribui para resolver a situação.

― Harry tem razão ― constatou Bill Weasley. ― A situação também não me agrada, mas o importante agora é resgatar Malfoy e assegurar-nos que o meu sobrinho nasce num ambiente saudável.

― Oh, Merlin! ― exclamou Molly, sentindo o peso das palavras do seu primógenito iluminarem a sua mente ― Vou ser avó. Obviamente não é como teria desejado, as circunstâncias estão todas erradas. Admito que Ron fez asneira e deve arcar com as consequências, mas… Vou ser avó! ― exclamou a mulher com um sorriso de felicidade.

― Sim, mãe... Vais ser avó de um neto que nunca poderá pisar o Mundo Mágico porque não foste capaz de deixar o teu preconceito de lado ― cuspiu Charlie.

Ao contrário do que muitos poderiam pensar, a razão pela qual este se mudara para a Romania não fora apenas devido ao seu trabalho. Tendo crescido numa casa onde desde a mais terna infância o ensinaram a odiar alguém que não conhecia, gradualmente o ambiente foi tornando-se tóxico e Charlie não era uma pessoa agressiva por muito que a sua aparência pudesse sugerir o contrário com todas aquelas cicatrizes e piercings.

O segundo filho do casal Weasley era na verdade um homem bastante sensível que amava os animais acima de tudo. Em parte devido à sua família, pois esta foi o seu exemplo de ética humana e quando entrou em Hogwarts apercebeu-se quão errados estes estavam. Tal constatação causou que fosse perdendo lentamente a fé na natureza humana.

― Isso não importa agora ― interrompeu Hermione. ― Deixem as vossas brigas familiares para depois. Neste momento a prioridade é o Draco. Estou preocupada que possa voltar a cometer uma loucura, deprimido como está poderia voltar a tentar suicidar-se.

Os membros da Ordem da Fénix deixaram enfim as suas diferenças de lado por um momento e assentiram, começando a traçar planos e discutir estratégias. O tempo estava contra eles e cada segundo que passava era um segundo que poderia contribuir para a perda de vidas inocentes. Pois ainda quando lhes custasse… Tinham pecado de ignorância e teimosia, querendo que o filho pagasse pelos crimes dos pais.

Lucius Malfoy era quem havia pecado, logo... ele é quem deveria arcar com as consequências. A justiça havia sido feita e o reconhecido braço direito de Lord Voldemort nunca voltaria a ser um homem livre. Pereceria numa cela minúscula tal como merecia.

Mas saber que erraram e admitir que o fizeram são coisas diferentes.

O caminho para a redenção dos membros da família Weasley ainda era longo e pedregoso.

oOo

O loiro platinado fitou o elfo doméstico sem compreender a razão pela qual Ron havia decidido comprar outro quando já tinham Link.

― A única responsabilidade de Link é velar pela tua saúde e assegurar-se que a gestação prossegue sem percalços, isso inclui vigiar a tua alimentação e os teus ciclos de sono.

― Sim, Ron, tenho consciência que me arranjaste um babysitter. Mas ainda continuo sem entender para que é que precisas de dois elfos.

― Sith vai assegurar-se que a penthouse está segura e protegida. Não quero nenhuma surpresa depois do que aconteceu em St. Mungus. O último que preciso é que alguém se meta a coscuvilhar o edifício, pelo que comprei outro elfo para impedir a entrada de intrusos.

― Entendo que queiras proteger o apartamento, mas não podes colocar barreiras no prédio inteiro, alguém poderia notar esse nível de magia. Pelo que me disseste estás a ser procurado pelos aurores e...

― Daí a necessidade de ter outro elfo doméstico. A magia élfica é diferente da dos magos e não aparece nos radares do Ministério. Eu sei, afinal passei muitas noites a realizar feitiços de rastreamento e a lidar com os artefactos mágicos que fazem os scans.

"Por vezes esqueço-me que este monstro foi um auror", pensou Draco, sentindo-se repentinamente cansado demais e sem forças para continuar aquela discussão, regressando ao quarto para descansar um pouco.

"Não compreendo porque é que me sinto tão cansado e o ventre tão pesado. Só tenho quatro meses e parece que estou grávido de uns cinco ou seis."

Draco acariciou o ventre avantajado, arrastando as pernas exaustas e inchadas, quando sentiu um movimento que segundo os relatos da sua mãe não deveria acontecer até ao mês seguinte, lá pela vigésima semana. Por um momento pensou ser fruto da sua imaginação, mas logo voltou a repetir-se e com cada movimento mais vontade de urinar sentia.

― A sério!? Conseguiste acertar-me na bexiga à primeira? Sorte a minha que tens energia. ― Suspirou o modelo com resignação, rumando para o quarto de banho mais próximo, ao mesmo tempo que realizava movimento circulares sobre o ventre para acalmar o feto que não cessava de se espreguiçar.

― Acaso estás a fazer ginástica? Não achas que és um bocadito pequeno demais para isso? ― brincou o modelo, sem cessar os movimentos circulares ― Espera até nasceres antes de dares cambalhotas… Hmm… ― gemeu perante uma dor mais aguda.

"Lembra-te do que Link disse… Relaxar… Tenho de relaxar… Se eu relaxar, o bebé vai acalmar-se um pouco", pensou, abrindo a porta do quarto de banho.

oOo

Já com sete meses de gestação, Draco sentia que ia rebentar com tamanha barriga.

Se antes havia desconfiado, agora tinha a certeza absoluta que o destino não lhe podia facilitar a vida, uma vez que Link tinha confirmado meses antes que o loiro se encontrava a gestar gémeos.

― Como estão os meus campeões? ― perguntou o ruivo, sentando-se na cama e beijando o ventre do gestante, sendo ignorado por Draco que lia tranquilamente um romance policial, envolvendo um sequestro. Quão irónico, não é mesmo?! Mas era isso ou escutar Mozart pela enésima vez.

― Bom, visto que não pareces interessado no que tenho para te dizer… posso cancelar a alta de Narcisa e mantê-la no hospital até as crianças cumprirem cinco anos.

― Vais mesmo deixá-la sair do hospital?

― Claro, tens sido obediente e tínhamos um acordo. Visto que cumpriste a tua parte, não vejo porque não ― respondeu Ron, ainda acariciando o ventre onde repousavam os seus filhos.

Pela primeira vez desde que tinha iniciado a sua convivência com o homem que o havia torturado e estuprado inúmeras vezes, Draco sentiu um fio de esperança brilhar frente a ele... quase tangível… quase palpável.

oOo

Por um efémero instante Draco foi verdadeiramente feliz.

A sua mãe tinha regressado por fim à sua vida e tudo parecia correr às mil maravilhas.

O jovem de orbes prata sentira mais felicidade numa única semana do que nos meses, para ele infinitos, que passara enclausurado naquele Inferno sem fim. No entanto, a sorte nunca parecia estar do seu lado, pois não demorou muito para que a tragédia pairasse sobre a sua vida uma vez mais.

Narcisa esforçara-se ao máximo para esconder quão mal realmente estava, enquanto mimava o filho com as suas não tão talentosas artes culinárias. Pelo menos já não explodia nada, nem queimava a comida.

Link passara a semana toda a ajustar o sabor das suas refeições sem que esta se apercebesse, pois era o seu dever velar por Draco, mas também não desejava ver Lady Malfoy desanimada. A mulher tratava-o com respeito e isso já era mais do que a maioria dos seus anteriores proprietários e respetivos conhecidos.

Tendo sido criada num meio onde elfos eram objetos, esta só começou de facto a valorizar o trabalho árduo das criaturas após sentir o dever de cozinhar as suas próprias refeições, de forma a prover uma alimentação adequada para si e para o seu amado filho, e limpar a sua própria casa.

Quando já não foi possível esconder o seu sofrimento e necessidade de regressar ao hospital, Draco despediu-se da mãe com lágrimas nos olhos e um beijo na face.

oOo

Durante a sua última reunião com a Ordem da Fénix, Neville havia-se voluntariado para se infiltrar na residência de Ron e avisar o loiro sobre os planos de resgate. Com a culpa ainda a pesar na alma, o medimago aparatou num beco próximo ao edifício em questão e avançou em direção ao mesmo.

À medida que se aproximava, o homem começava a sentir uma ligeira sensação de asfixia.

"Esta barreira não é brincadeira. Impede que muggles não residentes se aproximem e asfixia os intrusos. Este tipo de feitiço é proibido, pelo que os aurores deveriam tê-lo detectado", pensou Neville com os seus botões, retirando a varinha de entre as suas vestes e lançando um feitiço de detecção.

"Magia élfica. Isso explica porque não apareceu nos radares do Ministério da Magia", constatou o moreno, começando a realizar um encantamento que lhe permitiria criar uma brecha e passar despercebido, sem alertar o elfo da presença de intrusos.

Por um breve instante, a barreira tornou-se visível ao olho humano e uma fenda gerou-se no ponto exato onde a ponta da sua varinha descansava. Neville atravessou a barreira e entrou no prédio sem se aperceber que estava a ser observado.

"Estou definitivamente no sítio certo", pensou Ísis, olhando para o papel que encontrara na carteira do ruivo meses antes. "Agora entendo porque é que não conseguia dar com a localização mesmo sabendo a morada exata. Ronald deve ter utilizado magia."

A top model acercou-se ao edifício e deslizou-se pela fenda que já começava a diminuir, terminando por se fechar completamente pouco depois da sua bem sucedida infiltração.

oOo

Neville avançou por entre os corredores parando por fim frente à porta da penthouse que, segundo os dados que Hermione reunira, pertencia a Ron e lançou um encantamento que lhe permitiria averiguar quantas pessoas se encontravam no interior do espaço através das assinaturas de calor.

― Um humano e dois elfos ― comentou o medimago para si mesmo, sendo escutado atentamente pela jovem mulher que os seguira ao longo de todo o trajeto.

Com um elaborado movimento de varinha, abriu a porta e entrou…

oOo

Frente à porta da penthouse, encontrava-se Ísis que já começava a impacientar-se pela demora do desconhecido, quando escutou passos ao fundo do corredor, pelo que voltou a esconder-se atrás de uma estátua de algum deus grego cujo nome de momento lhe escapava da memória.

O primeiro sinal de alarme foi definitivamente a tonalidade ruiva dos fios de cabelo que viu surgir por detrás das portas do elevador. Contendo a respiração e lutando por não ceder ao pânico, a loira uniu as mãos e orou a Deus que o homem que entrara momentos antes não fosse apanhado pelo louco que mantinha o seu melhor amigo refém.

oOo

Ao escutar a porta da entrada, Draco entrou em pânico e tentou esconder o medimago com a ajuda do seu fiel escudeiro.

― Por favor, Link, sei que não sou o teu mestre e que não me deves lealdade, mas… se Ron o apanha… ele… ele…

― Link entende, Amo Draco. ― Com um estalar de dedos, o homem pareceu desvanecer-se. ― Feitiço de camuflagem ― respondeu à questão muda do gestante. ― Pode enganar magos, mas não outros elfos. Se Sith entrar vai conseguir vê-lo ― constatou a criatura.

― Poderias…

― … impedir Sith de entrar na suite? ― conclui o elfo doméstico ― Sim, Link vai tentar mantê-lo ocupado.

― Obrigado, Sith ― murmurou o loiro, agradecendo, pela primeira vez na sua vida, a uma criatura que até há pouco tempo considerara um ser inferior.

oOo

Algo estava errado…

Ron conseguia saber isso apenas ao ver quão estranha era atitude do elfo. Link deveria estar a vigiar Draco, mas em vez disso parecia demasiado ocupado a dar indicações a Sith enquanto este o ajudava a preparar o jantar pela primeira vez desde que o tinha comprado.

Link era como uma carraça, quase nunca se separava do gestante e quando o fazia, pedia a Sith que acompanhasse o mago, não querendo deixá-lo sem companhia.

Desconfiado, o ruivo aproximou-se à porta do quarto onde o modelo repousava, abrindo-a um pouco e espreitando discretamente.

Infelizmente, Draco não se apercebeu e continuou a falar para o ar.

― Deverias sair assim que possível. Link não vai conseguir manter o Sith na cozinha durante muito mais tempo ― comentou o menor, sentando-se cuidadosamente na cama e ignorando os avisos do seu elfo babysitter sobre o facto que deveria guardar repouso de forma a não adiantar o parto, levantou-se.

O ex-auror afastou-se da porta, deixando caminho livre para o menor.

― Vais a algum lado? ― perguntou o ruivo assim que a porta abriu ― Sith!

― Sim, Amo ― respondeu o elfo, aparecendo ao lado de Ron.

― Penso que temos um intruso. Revisa a barreira para quaisquer alterações ― ordenou o homem ― e vê se há mais alguém na penthouse.

― Sim, Amo, Sith fará como lhe foi ordenado ― respondeu a criatura, desaparecendo por breves instantes e reaparecendo pouco depois. ― A barreira não apresenta nenhuma alteração, mas Sith encontrou um mago na suite.

Ao escutar tal barbaridade, a mudança foi instantânea… punhos cerrados... face ruborizada de raiva... lábios comprimidos de indignação... olhos brilhantes de fúria…

― Atraves-te a trair-me sob o meu próprio teto? ― gritou o homem de olhos azuis completamente fora de si, abrindo bruscamente a porta do quarto e fazendo-a bater espalhafatosamente contra a parede ― Mostra-me esse homem que ousa tentar roubar o que é meu! ― exclamou Ron na direção de Sith.

Com um estalar de dedos o encantamento de camuflagem desfez-se e um estupefacto medimago viu-se cara a cara com o seu triste fim.

O ruivo ergueu a varinha e com um grito furibundo invocou a maldição cruciatus.

― Ele é meu! Lá por te ter deixado acompanhar-me uma vez, não quer dizer que possas desejar possuí-lo. Olha bem para ele, Neville. ― Apontou para o loiro que observava a cena horrorizado, apoiando-se contra a parede, incapaz de suster o seu próprio peso. ― Ele é muita areia para o teu camiãozinho. Realmente pensavas que poderias mantê-lo satisfeito? Tu!? ― exclamou numa gargalhada de desdém ― O fedelho que não lhe conseguia dizer duas palavras seguidas em Hogwarts sem gaguejar e tremer de medo. Draco é a personificação de luxo, nasceu num berço de ouro, cresceu apenas com o melhor... Tu… Tu és algo que se encontraria nos saldos e alguém que teve a criação que ele teve, nunca pisaria uma loja que se rebaixe a aderir à época de saldos. Mesmo com todo o dinheiro que a tua família tem… nunca serias capaz de atender todas as suas necessidades. Deverias ter vergonha. Acaso nunca escutaste que quem sonha em voar demasiado alto corre o risco de morrer queimado pelo sol?

Sem se sentir satisfeito com apenas uma ronda de crucius, Ron lançou várias maldições cortantes no peito do medimago que pouco a pouco começou a esvair-se em sangue.

― Sabes… durante uma das missões de captura de Death Eaters foragidos, deparei-me com um feitiço maravilhoso que nunca tive a oportunidade de experimentar. Demasiado tenebroso para standards do Departamento de Aurores. Mas… visto que irrompês-te na minha morada e tentaste roubar uma das minhas possessões… penso que nada é mais justo do que servires-me de cobaia ― concluiu o ex-auror, agora criminoso altamente perigoso e procurado, erguendo a varinha uma vez mais…

Um raio de luz azul atingiu o corpo da vítima de tortura, fazendo-a engasgar-se com o seu próprio sangue. Neville sentiu os seus órgãos liquidificarem-se lenta e dolorosamente. Não demorou muito para que o seu corpo implorasse em ceder à exaustão causada pelo sofrimento prolongado.

Com um ruído abafado, o corpo sem vida daquele que Draco acreditara ser o seu salvador caiu no chão. E com a morte deste valente mártir, Ronald Weasley iniciou a sua queda sem fim para a loucura e o pecado.

― Amo Draco! ― exclamou Link, amparando o jovem gestante que desmaiara com o choque, para que não se magoasse ao atingir o solo.

Ignorando o estado do modelo, confiante que o elfo doméstico cuidaria dele e o protegeria, Ron pôs mãos ao trabalho para encobrir o homicídio.

― Tu vens comigo! ― exclamou o ruivo na direção de Sith ― Temos de nos livrar do cadáver e apagar todos os rastos. Não podemos deixar nenhuma evidência com a qual me possam relacionar a este crime.

oOo

Mago, elfo e cadáver apareceram num cemitério muggle, escudados pela escuridão da noite.

― Ora vejamos… Hmm… Esta servirá perfeitamente ― murmurou Ron, postando-se frente a uma campa corruída pelo tempo.

O ex-auror utilizou um encantamento para profanar um túmulo centenário e enterrar o corpo do seu outrora amigo.

― Ninguém te encontrará aqui. Afinal… Quem é que se lembraria de abrir o caixão de uma mulher que morreu há mais de duzentos anos? ― Ron olha para o interior do túmulo e comenta com tom sardónico. ― Devias agradecer-me por ter-te enterrado com uma dama tão formosa, Nev. Olha só quão esbelta ela é. Nunca conseguirias encontrar alguém mais magra que ela… É só ossos! Sem dúvida um belo esqueleto…

oOo

Ísis esperou, esperou e continuou a esperar…

O sol raiou e não havia forma de a jovem se ausentar…

O desconhecido nunca voltou e ela sentiu-se desesperar…

O sino badalou para as horas anunciar…

O Inferno festejou uma nova alma pecadora prestes a chegar…

Demónios à parte, Satã mal podia esperar para se banquetear...

Líquido vital pingou e continuou a pingar…

Até um lago de sangue conseguir criar…

Ísis esperou…

Ísis preserverou…

Pobre mulher não deveria aguardar...

Pois no corredor o Inferno marchou…

Na forma de fios de tonalidade ruborescente…

Pele curtida pelo sol e de sangue manchada…

Coberto em escarlate…

Sorriso psicopata…

A morte tinha nome…

A morte tinha rosto…

Ronald Weasley era a sua identidade…

― Ora, olha só quem nós temos aqui… Entra, querida…

Essas foram as últimas palavras que soaram no corredor que dava para a penthouse daquele condomínio de luxo.

Que destino aguardará esta pobre alma em apuros?

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

Poesia não é minha praia, mas quis fazer algo diferente.

Nem totalmente poesia, nem totalmente prosa. Something between.

Espero não ter assassinado a pobre poesia.


	19. O Preço Pela Desobediência

**Capítulo 19 – O Preço Pela Desobediência**

Despertar foi como sair de estranho sonho tingido de escarlate…

Draco não recordava o que havia passado, mas algo no seu âmago parecia alertá-lo forte e escandalosamente que não era uma boa ideia tentar recordar o que tinha ocorrido.

No entanto, a peculiar mancha carmesim que povoava a sua mente foi tomando forma até revelar por fim a silhueta ensanguentada do seu tormento pessoal.

Postado aos pés da cama, encontrava-se Ronald Weasley.

O jovem loiro fechou os olhos com força, sentindo um flash de recordações vibrar dolorosamente por detrás das suas pálpebras.

Imagens de um homem a cair no duro e frio solo, seguidas por gritos de dor foi tudo o que conseguiu compreender. O seu cérebro ainda se negava a processar a informação quando escutou um choro baixo que quase passou despercebido…

Sentou-se lenta e cuidadosamente, o peso extra que habitava no seu ventre não ajudava muito nestas circunstâncias, encostando-se contra a cabeceira da cama.

— Ísis? — murmurou o platinado ao reconhecer a jovem, cujos cabelos loiros manchados de sangue jaziam na mão esquerda do ex-auror, impedindo que esta se levantasse do chão.

— Nem mais! — exclamou o ruivo, puxando os cabelos da top model, obrigando-a a levantar-se — Pelo que nem sequer penses em cometer uma estupidez como… tentar fugir, por exemplo.

Draco engoliu sonoramente o excesso de saliva acumulado devido ao temor e ao stress que o embargavam… Respirou fundo para poder reunir cada gota de coragem que ainda lhe restava.

— Deixa-a em paz! — exigiu o jovem de olhos prateados, encolhendo-se de seguida ao vislumbrar a ponta da varinha do outro prensar a carótida que sobressaía no pescoço da sua querida amiga — Prometo não voltar a desobedecer-te ou a questionar as tuas decisões… mas… por favor, deixa-a ir. Podes apagar-lhe a memória se assim o quiseres, dessa forma não poderá reportar-te às autoridades — implorou Draco, contendo as lágrimas, ainda quando nem sequer soubesse ao certo a que se deviam, uma vez que não sabia o que estava realmente a sentir nesse preciso momento. Tudo o que sabia era que devia salvar a sua irmã sem importar a gravidade das consequências que aquele ato lhe traria. Iria ao Inferno só para a salvar, assim como fizera pela sua mãe. Estas eram a sua única família e atesourava-as acima de tudo e todos, incluíndo-se.

— Tenho uma ideia melhor — respondeu o vilão com um sorriso rasgado, que fizera o sangue dos restantes presentes gelar nas suas veias. — Vou mantê-la como apólice de seguro. Se ousares desobedecer-me outra vez… — Fitou os olhos da sua loira obsessão, exibindo um brilho psicopata que nada bom poderia significar e olhou para a jovem mulher, forçando dolorosamente a ponta da varinha contra a sua artéria principal. — A tua amada Ísis morre!

Em pânico, a rapariga tenta afastar-se do sequestrador… Com uma joelhada estrategicamente proporcionada, Ísis vê-se finalmente livre do agarre do homem que ameaçara a sua vida e corre na direção de Draco, ajudando-o a levantar-se da cama.

— Vem, temos de sair daqui! — exclamou a supermodelo guiando-o gestante até à saída.

Já quase alcançavam a porta que os levaria para longe daquele pesadelo, quando o homem de olhos azuis ao sentir-se levemente aliviado da dor que assolara a sua parte mais sensível, mas ainda de joelhos e incapaz de se levantar repentinamente, ordenou a um dos elfos domésticos que os impedisse de sair até ele os alcançar.

oOo

Ísis puxava a mão de Draco, enquanto corriam ao longo do corredor que levava ao Hall da Entrada, mas o peso de sete meses de gestação gemelar não era algo que se pudesse subestimar.

— M-Mais dev-vagar — pediu o platinado ofegantemente.

— Temos de correr, Dray, caso contrário não conseguiremos fugir — respondeu a jovem, repousando a mirada brevemente sobre a barriga do amigo. — Depois teremos que falar sobre… — Fez um gesto com a mão abrangendo o ventre de Draco. — Mas sem importar o quanto negues… Eu sou a madrinha! — exigiu Ísis.

— Lamento, Ísis, mas a Pansy reclamou o cargo aos seis anos.

A loira já quase podia sentir o frio e duro metal da maçaneta da porta contra a palma da sua mão, quando um estalido ressoou pela divisão.

Sith levantou a mão e atraiu magicamente o duo na sua direção, afastando-o da saída.

— Pensei que tinha sido extremamente claro, Malfoy — disse Ron com um tom de voz que faria tremer os mortos. — Agora a pobre e desafortunada Ísis vai ter de morrer e a culpa é toda tua.

O ruivo abandonou a soleira da porta da sala e aproximou-se aos loiros com a varinha na mão. Ergueu a mão esquerda e delineou o rosto da modelo.

— É uma verdadeira pena ter de matar alguém tão belo como tu, Ísis, mas nunca deverias ter vindo aqui. — Deu um passo para trás e ergueu a varinha, pronto para pronunciar a maldição assassina.

— Não! — gritou Draco, jogou-se em cima do seu atormentador, querendo desviar o trajeto do feitiço, que acabou a acertar numa parede desnuda no lado oposto. Entre empurrões e sacudidas, um golpe mal calculado terminou por causar um acidente que por pouco não foi fatal.

No solo, junto a um móvel, encontrava-se o corpo desacordado do jovem gestante que sangrava abundantemente da cabeça ao ter batido contra a esquina do móvel.

— Link! — gritou Ron em pânico.

Não podia perder tudo agora.

Estava tão perto de alcançar o seu objetivo.

A culpa era daquela harpia que irrompera no seu lar e tentara roubar o que lhe pertencia.

oOo

Link dava graças ao mago de nome estranho, Mervin ou algo do estilo, que os seus Mestres veneravam por ter conseguido chegar a tempo de impedir a morte de Draco.

Tivera de utilizar uma grande quantidade de magia, que quase o fizera o desfalecer, mas havia estancado a hemorragia e impedido que o cérebro inflamasse e se comprimisse contra o crânio.

Após assegurar que a gestação não fora prejudicada, Ron ordenou ao elfo que velasse o descanso do jovem de olhos prateados e que o avisasse caso houvesse alguma alteração.

Por agora tinha que castigar a mulher que quase acabara com a vida dos seus filhos. A morte seria uma bênção para ela. Ísis merecia um castigo que nunca esqueceria, o sofrimento eterno.

— Agora é entre nós, Ísis querida…

A jovem tremeu da cabeça aos pés, sabendo que o Inferno a esperava e que o Diabo seria o seu carrasco.

oOo

O platinado não saberia dizer ao certo quanto tempo tinha passado desde a última vez que acariciara o seu ventre, para acalmar o par de inquietos que ali habitava, mas este parecia ainda maior. No entanto, Draco não teve tempo para analisar as coisas, visto que Sith apareceu ao seu lado, anunciando que o Mestre estava muito feliz de saber que este havia despertado, pelo que decidira sair para preparar-lhe um presente adequado.

Não demorou muito para que este chegasse com uma caixa gotejante…

De um dos cantos da base do embrulho caíam gotas carmesim, que iam formando um pequeno charco no chão de mármore. Com cada gota, o ruído parecia escalar de intensidade, ecoando na mente vulnerável do gestante.

— Não vais abrir? — perguntou Ron, exibindo uma vez mais o seu característico sorriso psicopata — É um presente que preparei especialmente para ti. Seria uma falta de respeito não aceitar a minha generosidade — explicou, colocando a caixa no colo do menor.

Com mãos trémulas e expressão apavorada, Draco retira a tampa da caixa, revelando uma mão decepada no seu interior. No delicado dedo anular da extremidade amputada, repousava a aliança matrimonial que sempre admirara desde pequeno. O anel que todas as mulheres e magos férteis da família Malfoy portavam desde o mesmíssimo instante em que contraíam um vínculo mágico indestrutível com o seu parceiro de vida…

— Não! — gritou o jovem aterrorizado — Mamã!? Não pode ser… — murmurou Draco, à medida que o brilho da sua mirada ia perecendo gradualmente, até cair num estado catatónico.

A boneca de porcelana que Ron tanto amara meses antes havia regressado. O choque tinha sido demasiado para a mente fragilizada do jovem de olhos cinza agora, visivelmente, opacos.

oOo

Tendo cumprido oito meses de gestação dois dias antes, Link começava a preocupar-se com a possibilidade de um parto prematuro. Era comum entrar em trabalho de parto a partir dos sete meses quando se lidava com uma gravidez gemelar. Mas tendo em conta que o paciente era incapaz de se queixar, não haveria forma de saber quando iniciariam as contrações.

— Qual é a nossa melhor opção?

— O Amo pode esperar que as águas rompam, mas não há como saber o que passará depois. Se o gestante não retomar consciência a tempo de empurrar durante as contrações, os bebés correrão o risco de morrer ainda no ventre.

— Isso é inadmissível! — rugiu o ruivo, contendo-se para não amaldiçoar o elfo doméstico, pois este era o único capaz de realizar o acompanhamento médico necessário, bem como o parto.

— O melhor seria cortar a barriga e retirar os bebés diretamente.

— Faz o que for necessário — ordenou Ron secamente. — Mas se algo correr mal e eles não sobreviverem, tomarei a tua cabeça — ameaçou, dando meia volta para se poder retirar. Necessitava tempo para pensar calmamente sobre o assunto.

oOo

Link fazia tudo quanto podia para manter tanto Draco como os bebés saudáveis.

Alimentava o loiro platinado com poções e suplementos vitamínicos, banhava-o, penteava-o e por vezes até lhe contava histórias, pois escutara uma das suas amas anteriores dizer que o feto podia escutá-la e que era bom para o seu desenvolvimento.

O elfo doméstico contava cada dia até às trinta e seis semanas. Pela escassa formação que tivera antes de ser vendido, sabia que seria arriscado fazer um parto gemelar antes dessa data, mas também não podia deixar a gravidez alcançar as trinta e oito semanas, pois isso seria ainda mais arriscado.

Como tal, só ficava esperar e rezar para que tudo corresse bem.

"O Amo estaria melhor nas mãos de uma parteira", pensou o elfo, enquanto deslizava as suas pequenas e nodosas mãos sobre as pernas de Draco, tentando diminuir o inchaço.

oOo

Um novo dia chegou e os jornais muggles vendiam que não era brincadeira.

As papelarias e quiosques já haviam pedido novas remessas em mais de uma ocasião.

oOo

A porta da cela subterrânea abriu com um sonoro chiado, dando passagem ao homem que a havia habilitado para fins nada positivos.

— Pensei que gostarias de saber que os jornais do Mundo Muggle estão a começar a questionar-se onde é que andas — disse o sujeito, jogando um maço de papel aos pés da figura desnuda e ensanguentada que se encontrava suspensa pelos braços no meio da divisão.

Correntes grossas e enferrujadas atavam os finos e frágeis pulsos da criatura que tremia de frio e medo.

Era possível ver a fumaça da respiração quente, que se formava frente ao rosto da desafortunada vítima, provando que esta ainda teimava em resistir à tortura, não querendo ceder ao conforto cálido que a morte representava no meio daquela tragédia gelada.

"Devo sobreviver", esse era o único pensamento coerente que a sua mente cansada parecia ser capaz de criar naquela desafortunada situação.


	20. Resgate Atribulado

**Capítulo 20 – Resgate Atribulado**

A Ordem da Fénix ainda continuava a aguardar notícias de Neville, mas a espera tinha demonstrado ser infrutífera. Harry e Hermione estavam realmente preocupados pelo súbito desaparecimento de medimago e começavam a temer que este pudesse ter sido descoberto, como tal rezavam a Merlin para que nada lhe tivesse acontecido e este se encontrasse são e salvo.

— Não te preocupes, Mione, tenho a certeza que receberemos notícias em breve. Nev provavelmente esqueceu-se de nos notificar quando acabou a missão — disse Harry, tentando acalmar a amiga e a si próprio com aquelas palavras vãs.

— Espero bem que sim, Harry. Não quero sequer começar a imaginar… — A jovem mulher fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, desejando que aquela simples ação lhe trouxesse calma e paz de espírito. — Não posso, nem quero imaginar o que… — Sem conseguir terminar de pronunciar as palavras que haviam ficado engasgadas na sua garganta, Hermione deixou escapar um soluço afogado que a impedia de formular uma única oração por mais pequena que esta fosse.

— Vai correr tudo bem, Hermione. Vamos conseguir encontrar Neville, resgatar Malfoy e ajudar Ron a aperceber-se dos seus erros. Talvez as coisas nunca voltem a ser como antes, mas definitivamente vão melhorar — murmurou o moreno abraçando a amiga e afagando as suas costas com a mão direita num gesto circular para transmitir o seu apoio à bruxa de cabelos castanhos.

oOo

Após ter encontrado a localização exata da penthouse pertencente a Ronald Weasley, Hermione dedicou-se a investigar mais a fundo a rotina do mesmo, esperando encontrar pistas sobre o desaparecimento de Neville, enquanto Harry avaliava as defesas do edifício e orquestrava um plano para se poder infiltrar no edifício e resgatar Draco sem levantar suspeitas por parte do seu antigo melhor amigo.

oOo

Harry não pôde evitar sobressaltar-se ao ser surpreendido pela entrada repentina da amiga no seu escritório quase partindo a porta, tal foi a força com que esta bateu contra a parede.

— Está morto! — sentenciou Hermione com voz chorosa não podendo conter as lágrimas que corriam livremente ao longo da sua face.

— Quem? — perguntou o Salvador do Mundo Mágico confuso.

— Neville — elaborou a rapariga com os olhos avermelhados. — Harry, Nev está morto… Ron…— Fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo buscando recompor-se — Ron, ele… ele matou-o, Harry — gaguejou Hermione afogando o pranto e limpando os traços de água salina do seu belo rosto.

oOo

Numa noite fria e escura, os dois terços restantes do Trio de Ouro original apareceram no meio de um desolado cemitério muggle.

— É aqui — sentenciou a jovem de orbes amendoadas, apontando com a varinha e lançando um feitiço para desenterrar o caixão. — O feitiço localizador estava certo — constatou ao retirar a tampa, deparando-se com o corpo em decomposição, mas ainda reconhecível do seu amigo de escola.

— Devias ir para casa, tomar um banho e descansar, Mione. Eu trato disto.

— Mas…

— Devias mesmo descansar, Hermione. Amanhã vou precisar que vás ao Ministério para prestar depoimento… e leva os dados da investigação que fizeste, vamos necessitar tudo o que tiveres sobre a morte de Neville e o respetivo envolvimento de Ron — concluiu Harry, antes de enviar um Patronus ao Quartel de Aurores a requisitar uma equipa forense.

oOo

O auror a cargo da entrevista, apontou diligentemente tudo o que Hermione ia dizendo.

— Visto que Neville não tinha voltado a dar sinais desde então, decidi investigar a penthouse e vi que Ron saía regularmente, pelo que decidi segui-lo.

— Muito bem. E aonde é que o suspeito — Hermione estremeceu inconscientemente ao escutar a denominação dada ao que fora uma vez o homem com o qual ponderara unir-se pelo resto da vida. — se dirigia?

— A maioria das vezes entrava num armazém velho. Foi durante uma dessas vezes que o ouvi murmurar sobre Neville.

— E o que é que o suspeito disse exatamente? — voltou a perguntar o auror de uns aparentes trinta e poucos anos.

— Nada coerente. Parecia estar a ter um surto psicótico, mas mencionou algo sobre ter enterrado um corpo no cemitério. Na altura ainda não sabia a identidade do defunto, mas após algumas frases, Ron começou a amaldiçoar a invasão de propriedade que Neville havia cometido e o facto de este ter tentado roubar o que era dele.

— O que era dele!? Isso seria…? — O auror aguardou que a mulher elaborasse o argumento.

— Draco Malfoy — respondeu Hermione, passando a explicar no que consistia a missão do medimago. — Neville tinha-se oferecido para se infiltrar na residência para o avisar que tínhamos descoberto onde Ron o mantinha e que estávamos a preparar-nos para o resgatar.

— Entendo. E em relação ao armazém… Sabe o que o suspeito fazia lá?

— Infelizmente não. A segurança daquele sítio é insana — contatou por fim.

— Seria possível ceder-nos a morada? Gostaríamos de revistar o local. Poderiam haver pistas que nos levem à apreensão do suspeito.

— Hm… — Hermione estendeu um papel amarrotado, sendo rapidamente dispensada da entrevista.

oOo

No decorrer dos dias seguintes, o Mundo Mágico foi surpreendido pela notícia da morte prematura do Herdeiro Longbottom.

Os rumores e especulações não se fizeram esperar ao saber a identidade do assassino.

Enquanto o mundo mergulhava num caldeirão de fofocas fervilhantes, Hermione observava a fachada do Hospital Mágico de França.

"Talvez não tenha sido correto esconder a informação das autoridades… mas preciso de confirmar com os meus próprios olhos", pensou jovem bruxa, entrando no edifício e dirigindo-se à recepção.

— Bonjour, comment puis-je aider? ( _Bom dia, em que posso ajudar?_ ) — perguntou uma enfermeira já nos seus cinquenta anos.

— Gostaria de visitar um paciente.

— Muito bem. Nome, por favor.

"Hora de cruzar os dedos!", exclamou interiormente.

— Narcisa Malfoy.

— Lamento informar, mas Lady Malfoy faleceu recentemente e o corpo foi devolvido à família.

— Draco esteve aqui!? — exclamou a rapariga estupefacta.

— Não, foi o esposo do Lord Malfoy que tratou de tudo.

— Não me diga!? — Com um estranho e raro sorriso torto, Hermione retorquiu. — Deixe-me adivinhar… Ruivo, sardas, olhos azuis?

— Hmm… Ora deixe-me cá ver… — A mulher remexeu entre uns quantos papéis. —

Ronald Weasley. Sim, já me lembro dele, um homem estranho de facto. Segundo os registo esteve presente durante a morte da sogra, mas nem sequer pestanejou, simplesmente despachou os enfermeiros que foram enviados para realizar a ressuscitação e assinou a permissão para mover o corpo.

— Alguém chegou a ver o corpo? — interrogou Hermione com uma semente de suspeita a germinar no seu peito.

— Não. Como já disse antes, os enfermeiros foram escorraçados e ele não quis esperar pelo medimago a cargo.

— Entendo. Muito obrigada pela informação.

oOo

O tempo não espera por ninguém e como tal, Draco estava quase a cumprir oito meses e meio de gestação. No entanto, ao estar em estado catatónico, não havia forma de saber em que momento iniciariam as contrações, pelo que tal como planeado, Link recorreu à utilização de um feitiço élfico antigo para retirar os gémeos do interior do útero "materno".

Ron fitou as crianças com expressão embelezada. Ambas apresentavam uma leve penugem loira platinada no topo das suas diminutas cabecinhas, não sendo possível adivinhar a cor dos seus olhitos ferreamente cerrados.

— Bom trabalho, Draco. Tal como se esperaria do mago fértil que eu escolhi. Não só me deste um herdeiro para governar o Mundo Mágico… Como também me presenteaste uma princesinha. O matrimónio é afinal de contas a melhor opção para uma aliança política.

oOo

Os gémeos haviam nascido há cerca de uma semana, mas devido ao tradicionalismo das famílias de sangue-puro, estes permaneciam ainda sem nome, visto que essa era uma honra atribuída apenas à pessoa que gestara e carregara o infante no seu próprio ventre durante longos, cansativos e por vezes dolorosos meses.

O ruivo ainda estava a ponderar o melhor método para despertar Draco. Uma vez que os bebés já tinham nascido, o perigo deveria ter diminuído significativamente.

Quando Ron estava finalmente prestes a lançar o feitiço que arrancaria o loiro do seu longo sono, uma explosão ensurdecedora ecoou pela divisão. Pouco depois a suíte viu-se invadida pelos membros da Ordem da Fénix, as cabeças ruivas pertencentes à família Weasley eram facilmente distinguíveis no meio da multidão de bruxos que tentavam passar pela defesa de Sith para poderem chegar ao seu objetivo.

Link imediatamente ergueu um escudo protetor à volta do trio adormecido sem a necessidade que Ron assim lhe ordenasse. Os gémeos dormitavam tranquilamente ao lado de Draco sem imaginarem a batalha que se travava na divisão adjacente.

Ron levantou-se sem pensar duas vezes, começando a lançar maldições na direção dos que haviam sido uma vez os seus estimados amigos.

Luna ao ver que o ruivo ia atacar Harry pelas costas, tirando-lhe assim a oportunidade de se defender, jogou-se à frente do feitiço perdendo a vida de forma a proteger a pessoa que na sua mente era a melhor aposta para obter sucesso naquela missão.

Ao ver o corpo da loira ceder à força da gravidade, George que era pessoa mais próxima, agarrou-a pela cintura evitando que esta caísse ao chão. Com a mirada repleta de decepção, o mago ergueu a varinha para lançar um desmaius contra o irmão mais novo, mas nunca pensou que este teria a ousadia de o desarmar e lançar a maldição assassina a uma pessoa indefesa.

— Parem de se meter na minha vida! — gritou Ron furioso, agindo como se tivesse razão mesmo quando tinha sido ele quem havia roubado a vida de duas pessoas por motivos egoístas e sem fundamento.

Molly soltou um grito de agonia, correndo até aos corpos sem vida dos dois jovens. George abraçava Luna e Molly abraçava George. Uma cena tocante e triste que Arthur não pôde deixar passar em vão. Com o coração pesado pela dor e decepção ao ver no que o seu amado filho se tinha tornado, o homem ergueu a varinha para enfrentar um perigoso criminoso de sanidade duvidosa.

A luta arrastou-se por vários minutos e Arthur quase perdeu a esperança de salvar o seu filho. Não podia matá-lo, era seu filho, mas tampouco podia permitir que continuasse com os seus crimes e ferisse outras pessoas. Demasiadas vidas tinham sido cobradas pela sua loucura e muitas outras nunca voltariam a ser as mesmas…

Um último raio de pura e branca luz surgiu da extremidade da varinha do patriarca da família Weasley, terminando assim com o pesadelo de Draco Malfoy.

Ron sentiu um sem fim de estalos percorrer o seu corpo.

As suas pernas perderam a capacidade de aguentar o seu peso corporal.

Os seus dedos já não eram capazes de se manterem firmes à volta da varinha, que logo caiu ao solo e rolou umas quantas vezes até bater contra a parede.

— Não! O que é que fizeste? — gritou Ron deitado no chão com a cara contra o piso sem se poder mover.

— Esse feitiço dilacerou grande parte dos teus tendões. Talvez com tempo e o devido cuidado possas recuperar alguma mobilidade — explicou Hermione ao ver que Arthur se encontrava em choque devido às suas próprias ações. — No entanto, a possibilidade de que voltes a andar é quase nula.


End file.
